Prisionera
by zoeldwina
Summary: La magia que nos une, nos dará el valor para seguir con vida.
1. Prisionera

"Hay veces que no sé si exprimir el sol  
Para sentir calor.  
Y dudo que al nacer llegaré a creer  
Que hoy fuera a morir"

1. Prisionera

Ella llegó un día en el que nadie pensaba que podía llegar. Sus ojos eran como la luna que cuidaba a los de su pueblo en sus sueños; su pelo, una seda que como la noche, daba la tranquilidad del trabajo del día; y en cuanto su sonrisa… Nadie podía discutir lo bello que era. 

Hacía poco que llegó y ya todos los presos estaban inquietos. Un soldado que hacía turno esas horas, los calló con un fuerte golpe a una celda que tenía más cerca. Los presos comprendieron y cada uno se metió de a poco a la oscuridad de cada prisión. Ella no los quiso mirar y siguió su camino por el estrecho pasillo con lo que el destino le había destinado. 

Su paso era lento y angustioso; nunca había pensado que llegaría a conocer lo que más temía su gente, nunca hubiera creído que dormiría siendo libre y que despertaría siendo lo que sería ahora: una prisionera… 

Llegó a donde estaba el soldado y mostró sus manos encadenadas. Él la miró con desinterés y la guió por el laberinto de celdas hasta encontrarla con la suya. Le sujetó un brazo con fuerza y la empujó a lo que sería por siempre su prisión. 

Ella estaba adolorida por el golpe de la caída pero aún así logró ignorar su dolor y le dedicó una mirada apagada y tímida al hombre que tenía al frente. El soldado le devolvió la mirada y se fue caminando pesadamente dejándola en sus pensamientos. 

Aunque el soldado aparentase un hombre peligroso y maldito, ella vio en sus ojos lo que ninguna vez vio en lo demás: la compasión. Sus ojos decían a gritos que maldecía hacer eso pero que no tenía ninguna otra opción. 

Desde aquel momento nunca lo pudo odiar. 

En cuanto al soldado, un hombre alto y robusto, de pelo como el sol justo y protector, y ojos del más puro cielo; llegaba a lo que sería otro día de trabajo. Aborrecía su labor más que a nada en este mundo, pero por órdenes del rey, tenía que hacerlo. Él no había sido un destacado en el cuartel, ni mucho menos obediente. Siempre fue un rebelde que negaba cualquier decisión de su comandante. Él quería que se acabara lo que comenzó como un simple plan de conquista y que en verdad fuera un asqueroso procedimiento para eliminar a todos los pueblos que estaban alrededor del reino. El rey sólo daba excusas de que ni siquiera eran personas y que estaba infectando las tierras que por legítimo derecho les pertenecían. Él soldado sabía que esas tierras no les pertenecían y por eso organizó varias rebeliones con los que pensaban como él en contra del monarca. Pero nunca llegaban a tener éxito porque siempre había alguien que se acobardaba y le contaba al rey. Varias veces fue castigado y maltratado para que se arrepintiera, pero él nunca dio pie atrás. 

El rey lo valoraba, aunque hiciese esas revueltas; prácticamente, lo consideraba como un niño que se creía un héroe. Por lo que decidió que se encargara de los prisioneros que llegaban para su pronta perdición. Quizás aprendería que lo que él ordenaba era ley o sino, que sufriera mientras tanto. 

El soldado nunca vio a donde se llevaban a los prisioneros después de unos cuantos meses, ni tampoco quería saber. El sólo tenía que encargarse que su permanencia fuese la peor posible y que ninguno escapase. Aquella chica que había llegado, le había mirado a la cara sin ni siquiera una pizca de temor. Aquello le había sorprendido, sobre todo que en sus ojos blancos había sólo tristeza… 

La tristeza que él mismo guardaba en su corazón.  
Por eso le tuvo compasión como a ningún otro prisionero. Al menos, haría que su estadía fuese un poco placentera mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado. Sí, eso haría. 

En su puesto estaba otro soldado que, al igual que él, tenía el deber de cuidar y vigilar a quienes eran capturados. Su pelo era de un azabache muy oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Los prisioneros más le temían a él que al soldado rubio porque él tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para azotar a quienes intentaban escapar. Ante él, los valientes se hacían cobardes y los fuertes, débiles. Nadie se había atrevido a alzarle la voz ni mucho menos pegarle. Decían que no tenía corazón y que en su cuerpo no tenía alma. El rey lo estimaba demasiado por su carácter y actuar, por lo que lo dispuso en ese puesto para que mandase al rubio y que este aprendiese de él.  
Lo que el rey nunca pensó fue que en estos soldados se creará una gran amistad y que ambos compartían la misma sensación de rebeldía ante las órdenes que él daba, sólo que uno era más demostrativo que el otro con esa sensación. 

-¿Y a quien dejaste ahora, Naruto? 

El rubio se apoyó en una pared y miró a su amigo. 

-A una chica (le contestó), es como de unos veinte años. Es la más joven que he visto llegar 

El otro se quedó pensativo. No era la primera vez que llegaba una mujer, pero eran todas viejas, de rostros arrugados y de bocas desdentadas. En cambio la de ahora era joven… 

-¿Es linda? 

El rubio le miró desconcertado e hizo memoria. En verdad… era muy linda. 

-Sí (Le afirmó) 

El de ojos negros gruñó y se cruzó brazos. 

-¿Sabes lo que significa? 

Naruto negó con la cabeza. 

-Significa… (Continuo molesto) que tendremos varios problemas hasta que se vaya 

Y le señalo las celdas con los presos. 

Naruto no comprendió de inmediato ¿cómo una chica tan linda les iba a dar puros problemas? Hasta que vio en donde le señalo su amigo. Esos hombres han estado encerrados durante mucho tiempo…

De ahí el griterío que hicieron cuando la vieron. Hizo un recorrido mental en donde la había llevado y recordó que su celda estaba vacía. Si no hubiera estado vacía… Ya se veía excavando una tumba para su cuerpo; no era la primera vez que lo haría, pero aquella chica tenía algo distinto, algo que la hacía especial. Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo en sólo pensar que le hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera puesto en otra celda… Al menos, la puso lejos de aquellos depravados. 

-Pero al menos está en una celda vacía Sasuke… 

El de ojos negros lo miró con sarcasmo. 

-¿Acaso crees que estos locos nunca se han escapado? (le dijo)

¿Cómo crees que me gané su respeto? ¿Con cariño?  
Sasuke se rió ante el inocente pensamiento de Naruto: Aún no podía creer después de sus veinte años vividos y unos dos de estos en ese trabajo, siguiera pensando que eran unas buenas palomitas. Había algunos que eran así, pero casi todos tenían la cabeza trastornada por el encierro. 

-Pero… 

-Tranquilo (le interrumpió Sasuke) A tu chica no le pasará nada mientras estemos nosotros. 

Diciendo esto, se fue a hacer su ronda. 

El rubio se sentó en una silla y encendió una vela. El "tu chica" se le quedó grabado en su cabeza. Iba a gritarle a su amigo de la locura que le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Otra vez se le vino el "tu chica" e intento alejarlo pensando en la hora en que saldría y pudiera ver la luna en los campos de noche. Pero lo único que logró fue que se le viniera su bello rostro y quedo hipnotizado, pensando que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido allí… Quizás, la hubiera quedando viendo desde lejos; él podía ser un hombre temido y fuerte, pero en lo que se refería a mujeres… Él sólo era un niño. Ni siquiera conoció a su madre y su padre se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Solo tuvo que aprender de la vida y ahora estaba aquí. Debía reconocer que ella era muy linda, pero que también, no podía tener nada con ella. Algún día, tendría que irse de la misma forma en que llegó y que él tendría que olvidarla. "Si las cosas fueran distintas…" pensó. 

Unos ruidos de cadenas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y recordó que aún había presos que encerrar. Se levantó y comenzó a guiar a todos los que llegaban, encerrándolos en las celdas que estuvieran más lejanas de la chica de ojos de luna. Otra vez volvió a su puesto y vio a su amigo esperándolo con otro preso que estaba encapuchado. 

-Hasta que por fin llegas (le dijo Sasuke) Llévatela a donde estaba la otra. No te preocupes (agregó al ver la cara de desagrado del rubio) no le hará nada. Al final, necesita a alguien con quien conversar ¿no? 

Le sonrió para que se convenciera y le quitó la capa al encapuchado: una chica de ojos tan verdes como el prado de mañana y de un pelo rosado como las flores de primavera se mostró. 

-Vamos, llévatela (insistió) 

El rubio asintió y se la llevó, pensado que ahora su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él ¿quién hubiera pensado que habrían conocido a tan bellas mujeres en un lugar como ese?


	2. Amistad

2. Amistad

Los rayos de la luna entraban por las rejillas de la celda. Ella abrió sus ojos, cansada ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que la habían apresado? Ni ella lo sabía. Habían pasado un par de horas y ella ya las consideraba como años. Cerró sus ojos, intentando encontrar el sueño para olvidarse de todo, pero este se le hacía esquivo. Muchas veces le habían dicho que no saliera sola a los campos de noche, pero ella nunca les hacía caso ¿Cómo no salir cuando la luna bañaba todo a su alrededor y las aguas del lago, su cuerpo? Nunca pudo evitarlo, la luna siempre fue su compañera, su amiga. Ahora estaba allí, con los rayos de su amiga consolándola. 

La capturaron un día en que nadie la vio ir, ya que nadie estuvo para verla ir. Su padre la había ocultado en un cuarto secreto a los primeros gritos de "extranjeros". No le dijo nada cuando vio cerrar la puerta delante de ella. Esperó y esperó, y los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros y amigos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Cada vez eran menos, y los poco que quedaban se apagaban con el filo de las espadas. Tantas veces quiso salir y ayudarlos como fuera con tal que no se entregaran al sueño eterno, pero nunca pudo quebrantar la promesa de su padre de quedarse allí hasta que todo acabase. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya de muy pequeña tenía que ocultarse ante cualquier peligro, con la esperanza de ver la sonrisa de su padre y de sus amigos con la victoria de su libertad. Pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperó por mucho tiempo, pero su padre aún no aparecía como lo hacía siempre que ganaban. Se preocupó, y no le importó salir aún si después se arrepintiera por haberlo hecho. Salió de su casa y caminó por las calles. 

El silencio era eterno… 

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien le contestara. Pero no le quisieron contestar o el silencio le había callado sus bocas. Buscó y buscó, casa por casa, algún hombre o mujer. Ya ni le importaba si era el enemigo, la desesperación la dominaba. Corrió y gritó, queriendo pensar que todo era un simple sueño, que al despertar estuvieran todos allí, como siempre había sido. Pero no despertaba y cada vez se convencía que ya nadie estaba, se habían ido sin ella. Los hombres de espadas filosas y de armaduras sombrías fueron… Lo sabía, ellos se habían llevado su familia y sus amigos, ellos de quienes tanto huían, de quien tanto temían. Ellos habían sido. 

Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas días y noches. No pudo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni tampoco le importaba. Ya no quería su libertad ni su soledad. Odió tanto a aquellos hombres que le habían quitado todo, que quiso que le quitaran su vida para no sufrir más.

Caminó por los campos, buscándolos. Pero nunca los encontró. Con hambre y con frío los esperó hasta que una caravana de presos de guerra pasó cuando ya sentía perder su razón y la esperanza. Los hombres que la conducían se detuvieron al verla detener su paso. Le gritaron para que se saliera, pero ella no les hizo caso. Los hombres bajaron y le maltrataron su bello cuerpo por su insolencia, pero ella yo no sentía los golpes… Quería estar donde ya muchos de sus amigos estaban, quería dejar su dolor y su soledad. Pero ellos no le quitaron su martirio y la pusieron junto con los presos. Los cautivos ni se atrevieron a tocarla, ni siquiera la miraron cuando la echaron para que cumpliera su misma suerte. Pasó gran parte del camino inconsciente en la caravana y cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, estaba sola. Sus manos estaban encadenadas y ya la empujaban para que se levantara y cumpliera su suerte por haber desafiado su destino. 

Y ahora estaba allí, con los rayos de la luna consolándola. 

Unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos. Otra vez intentó dormir pero no podía. 

-Despierta, tienes compañera 

Levantó sus ojos de luna y vio a aquel soldado que le había traído a aquella celda. Unas lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos y apenas lo vio, deseó que la abrazara. El soldado no pudo ignorar su pena. 

-¿Qué le pasa? (le preguntó) 

Ella borró con sus manos sus lágrimas y le miró, intentando decirle lo que le pasaba con su mirada. Él cerró sus ojos y comprendió su dolor. Tomó el brazo de la nueva prisionera que llegó y la encerró en donde estaba ella. Suspiró y miró a las dos ¿por qué tenían que pasar por esto? Ellas deberían estar libres y vivir su vida. No merecían estar allí. 

Volteó, y se detuvo así, dándoles la espalda para no querer ver el pecado que hacía al encerrarlas. 

-¿Ccómo se llama?  
Aquella dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Señor… ¿Ccómo se…? 

-Naruto (le interrumpió), me llamo Naruto 

Suspiró otra vez y las miró para dedicarles una sonrisa y darles un poco de consuelo. Iba a alejarse de ellas y cumplir su ronda cuando sintió que su mano era tomada. No supo que sentimiento le recorrió su cuerpo, pero apretó a aquella mano temblorosa y fría que retenía la suya. 

-Yo… yo me llamo Hinata. Señor, me llamo Hinata 

Naruto cerró con fuerza sus ojos y en silencio le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola. Volteó su cara y dijo: 

-Hinata… Qué hermoso nombre 

La de ojos de luna sintió que su dolor se iba ante aquellos ojos azules… Sus mejillas, en cambio, enrojecieron y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Soltó su mano y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Él sintió deseos de seguir hablándole, de estar con ella. Pero no podía. Encaminó sus pasos y se fue a terminar su ronda.  
Hinata le vio irse y sintió deseos de llamarlo, pero no se atrevió. La chica a quien a habían encerrado la miraba detenidamente. 

-No debes enamorarte (le dijo) Sufrirás más 

Hinata no pudo comprender que le decía ¿Enamorada? ¿Ella estaba enamorada? Muchas veces le habían pedido su mano a su padre, y ella siempre se negaba. Su padre nunca le quiso casar con alguien que no quisiera, así que le decía cortésmente a quien se la pedía que ella aún no quería casarse. El Amor era algo que no podía comprender cuando sus amigas le hablaban de él. ¿En qué consiste el Amor? ¿Algo tan simple como un beso o unas miradas ruborizadas? Ella nunca las pudo entender. Ahora una chica extraña le decía que no se enamorase… ¿Se refería a aquel soldado? ¿Aquel soldado que tanto consuelo le entregaba? Hinata no supo explicarlo. 

-¿Por qué lo dices? (le preguntó) 

La de ojos de los prados se apoyo en la pared de ladrillos. 

-Te lo digo para que no sufras 

Bostezó y se sentó en el suelo. 

-Pero él no es malo (le dijo) Él… no es mala persona. No es como los otros… 

-Te equivocas, todos son así 

-Pero… 

-No, no sabes lo que dices 

La de ojos de luna le seguía mirando sin comprender. 

-No me entiendes… (Suspiró) ¿Sabes algo? Me enamoré de alguien que no debía enamorarme. De alguien que te quitaba el aliento con tan sólo verlo… 

"Debes de entender que yo no era la única, muchas de las del pueblo lo quería. Mas de alguna se le ofreció, pero él las rechazaba. Yo nunca tuve el valor de hacer algo parecido. Por lo que siempre me quedaba lejos, mientras que las demás me molestaban por mi frente y otras que jamás podría estar con alguien como él." 

"Un día, me enteré que él se iba ir del pueblo. Le habían llamado a que se fuera de allí por órdenes del rey. Muchas lloraron como magdalenas y otras vieron que el mundo se les iba encima. En cambio yo… No tenía pensado vivir sin él." 

"Se fue en una mañana de pleno de sol. Sus pelos negros se alzaban con el viento cuando cabalgaba en su caballo azabache. Me dirigí corriendo hacia a él y le grité:" 

-"¿A dónde vas?" 

"Él detuvo a su caballo y me contestó:" 

-"A Konoha, el rey me necesita" 

"Me sonrió y espoleó su caballo, yéndose del pueblo." 

"Un extranjero vio lo que paso y se ofreció a llevarme a Konoha. Yo era muy pobre y mis padres ya habían muerto. Así que me fui con él sin dudar. En el camino nos sorprendió unos ladrones. Al buen extranjero que se llamaba Dima, lo mataron sin ninguna compasión y a mí me llevaron para luego venderme a un vendedor de esclavos. Estuve muchos días encima de una tarima como un producto vulgar en un mercado cualquiera. El vendedor nunca me pudo vender, ya que yo siempre hacía algo para espantar a sus clientes (no me preguntes que, ni yo me acuerdo bien). Varias veces me lastimó con un látigo cuando hacía eso. Mis compañeras me intentaban consolar, pero él siempre nos alejaba con su látigo. Yo ya daba perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver mi caballero de ojos negros, hasta que una comitiva del reino llegó. Encarcelaron al vendedor, y a mí y a mis compañeras nos trataron como unas prostitutas. Nos llevaron hacia un rufián que me separó de mis compañeras por mi rebeldía y me llevó hasta una de las caravanas de presos. Pasé otros días en la caravana, dejándoles en claro a los hombres que estaban allí que yo no era alguien de quien no se podían aprovechar." 

"No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve así, hacerme respetar fue algo que no pude quitarme de la cabeza. Al menos conseguí lo que quería y ninguno de los hombres se le ocurrió tocarme. Mis días sólo se limitaban a eso, las soledad pronto fue mi más fiel compañera." 

"Por jugarretas del destino, la caravana por fin se detuvo y fuimos bajando de uno en uno. Un soldado que llevaba una armadura nos miraba a medida que pasaba delante de cada preso. Cuando pasó al frente mío… Se detuvo. Ordenó que todos los demás se fueran y a mí me dejó con él. Mientras la caravana se iba, el se sacó el casco… Era él. Mi caballero de los ojos negros. Me sonrío como aquella vez y me llevó adonde me vez ahora…" 

-A veces pienso (continuó) que si en verdad valió la pena haber pasado todo eso para estar ahora encarcelada… No sé, en verdad. Por eso te digo que no te enamores de aquel soldado ni de nadie más. No hagas lo que yo hice por un soldado que al final me dejo encerrada como una presa más… 

Sus ojos se empañaron y se tapó la cara. Hinata oyó como lloraba y la abrazó para reconfortarla. 

-Hinata… (Le dijo) Yo nunca tuve una amiga… Ayudémonos ahora que el destino nos jugó esta pasada. (Le tendió su mano) Me llamó Sakura… 

Ambas se dieron la mano y se prometieron que iban a estar juntas. Desde ese momento, una gran amistad nació en ellas.


	3. Eclipse

3. Eclipse

Naruto despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se dio media vuelta en su cama y quiso dormir de nuevo, pero el sueño no le quiso llegar. Unos golpes desde su puerta lo despertaron por completo y no le quedo más que levantarse y abrir a quien golpeaba con tanto afán. 

-¡Un buen día para la juventud! ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la vida como los jóvenes que somos! 

Naruto por poco le cierra la puerta en las narices. 

-Cejudo, tenías que ser tú… 

Rock Lee le sonrió. 

-Vamos, es un lindo día para desperdiciarlo así en la cama durmiendo 

Un perro le afirmó con un ladrido. 

-Sí Naruto, Rock Lee tiene razón. Ven con nosotros 

-Que problemático es despertar a Naruto… 

El rubio se asomó un poco más en la puerta. No solo estaba Rock Lee (un chico realmente extraño, un año mayor que él), también estaba Kiba y Akamaru (Un chico muy unido a su perro Akamaru) y Shikamaru (alguien que encontraba todo "problemático" y que era muy bueno ideando tácticas para cuando peleaban en contra de rebeldes). 

Naruto les invito pasar, se vistió rápidamente y fue con ellos a una taberna que acostumbraban ir. Una mesera de pelo rubio y de gran escote limpiaba el mostrador cuando ellos entraron. Se sentaron en unas sillas y esperaron que la mesera los atendiera. Naruto estaba completamente distraído de lo que decían; su cabeza estaba con Hinata, la chica de ojos de luna. Ellos podían hablar de cualquier cosa, e incluso chismes de él, pero ya ni les escuchaba.

-¿Qué se servirán señores?

Varias voces masculinas gritaron "¡Cerveza!" y la camarera fue en busca de lo que querían. El rubio se sorprendió cuando vio su vaso de cerveza. La cogió con una mano y la miró con desgano. Ni siquiera le daba ganas de beberla después de haber visto llorar a Hinata… 

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? (le preguntó Kiba) Siempre te ha gustado la cerveza de la taberna de Ino 

-¡Síiiiiiiii! (se sumó Rock Lee) ¡Estás muy extraño hoy! 

-Esto es en verdad muy problemático Naruto, bébetela de una buena vez 

Shikamaru estaba muy aburrido y ya se iba ir cuando llegaron unos musulmanes a la taberna: Uno de ellos tenía el pelo como el fuego y una marca en la frente que ninguno de los chicos pudo descifrar. Otro llevaba la cabeza tapada y unas extrañas marionetas en la espalda. Y la última, era una rubia que llevaba un gran boomerang. Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco. Pero volvieron a su conversa anterior. Shikamaru quedó maravillado con la rubia que había entrado y sus amigos ya le comenzaban a molestar. Naruto aprovechó ese momento y se fue sigilosamente del bar. 

Las calles estaban muy animadas y el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Respiro hondamente, y se marchó por las calles mirando a la gente. Cada persona trabajando en lo suyo, pendientes del pan que les traerá a sus casas… Niños jugando despreocupadamente y él con la cabeza en las celdas. Aquella mañana, Sasuke le iba a reemplazar ya que no tenía nada que hacer y a él le gustaba estar ocupado. El rubio aceptó, ya estaba muy cansado de ir cada mañana a ordenar a cuanto preso se inquietase. Pensaba que era lo mejor estar un poco lejos de aquella rutina pero pronto se arrepintió de lo que pensaba. 

Sus pasos eran torpes y lentos. Sus recuerdos le traían imágenes de un niño pequeño que muchas veces fue castigado cuando quiso un poco de atención. Nunca pudo entender por qué la gente odiaba tanto a aquel niño, ni tampoco sus risas cuando él decía que iba ser rey.

Han pasado 10 años y ese pequeño niño ganó el respeto que tanto quería, tuvo amigos y a gente que lo quería. Pero aún así, había algo que le faltaba ¿Cómo vivir si allá afuera de la fortaleza había gente que sufría por estúpidas ideas del rey? Hinata era una de ellas, lo sabía. Ella lloraba porque su gente estaría en la misma o peor condición que ella. Nunca le gustó ver a alguien triste y aquella chica lloraba sin que él pudiera evitarlo. De todas las cosas de su vida en que más se sintió impotente, esta era la peor. 

En el horizonte se veía la muralla que aislaba de cualquier mal a la impenetrable Konoha. Una de las puertas que dejaban entrar o salir personas se alzaba imponente delante de él. Decidió usarla, y se fue por los caminos que llevaban a otros lugares del gran país del Fuego. Los campos estaban vestidos de un bello verde y el cielo lo acunaba con un generoso sol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba fuera de aquellas enormes murallas y salir le producía una especie de libertad.

Corrió como cuando era pequeño de aquí para allá. Esa felicidad lo inundaba y dejaba atrás la preocupación de las celdas. 

El lago brillaba entre los rayos del sol. Había un viejo tratando de pescar algún pescado escurridizo. Naruto se sentó cerca del viejo y saboreó la brisa que pasaba en esos momentos. 

-Ahora te dignas a visitarme ¿eh? Eres un verdadero ingrato 

El rubio le sonrió. 

-No ha cambiado nada ero-sennin… 

El viejo pescador le devolvió la sonrisa y enrolló un poco la cinta de pescar. 

-¿Una chica te ha embrujado como para olvidarme? 

El viejo de pelo blanco y de nombre Jiraiya rió como nunca con la cara asombrada del rubio. 

-Sí (continuó), tú no me engañas jejeje 

-¿Qué dices ero-sennin? (le contradijo Naruto) Has estado tanto tiempo con tus pescados que no sabes lo que dices 

-¿Siiii? Jejeje, te conozco como nadie ¿Hace cuanto llegaste aquí pidiéndome que te entrene? ¿Unos 10 años quizás…? 

Naruto se tumbó sobre la hierba. 

-¿Y hace cuanto que tú sólo finges pescar para ver alguna mujer desnuda? ¿Toda tu vida, quizás…? 

Jiraiya le frunció el ceño y enrolló más la cinta. 

-Eras un niño que le costaba todo. Tenías la cabeza tan dura que ni una ballesta la podía atravesar. Sin embargo, nunca te rendías. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un niño tan idiota como tú iba ser un gran espadachín? 

Jiraiya rió ante los recuerdos y dejó escapar un pez. 

-Se fue… (Dijo) 

El rubio cerró los ojos y recordó que aquel niño que todos se burlaban había venido un día con toda la lluvia en sus ojos a aquel lago. Había llorado y maldecido a todo su alrededor, a todos quienes le ignoraron, a todos a quienes le habían hecho sufrir. El viejo Jiraiya había estado allí y lo puso bajo su tutela. Le enseño el arte de la espada a lo que a otros le negó. Le costó mucho, pero pronto pudo sobre pasar las expectativas de su maestro. Brillante fue el día en que por fin pudo quitarle la espada de las manos. Desde ese día, no recibió ninguna burla más y Konoha ganó un gran soldado. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Eh? 

La voz del viejo le sacó de sus recuerdos. 

-20… (Le contestó el rubio) 

-Woaaa ¿20 ya? Deberías buscarte alguna chica y casarte. ¿Tienes dote? Porque hoy en día todos piden dote y… 

Los ojos negros del viejo se alzaron sorprendidos al cielo: en aquellos momentos se volvía oscuro… 

-Un eclipse… (Dijo) 

-¿Eclipse? 

Naruto estaba ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… El cielo, el cielo siempre azul… Estaba oscuro. El sol estaba cubierto por algo que no supo que era. Todo se había vuelto oscuro; los campos, el agua… ¿Qué pasaba…? 

-Es la luna 

Naruto miró con más atención y la Dama de la noche tapaba al Señor del día… Su mente voló a las celdas. 

-Debo irme ero-sennin 

El rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a su maestro con sus pescados atrás. Corrió y corrió, ya ni sentía las piernas ni el cansancio. Se detuvo, y el cielo ya había vuelto a ser azul, la luna ya se había ido… Fue un instante, pero juró ver los ojos de ella… La luna y el sol se habían juntado como nunca antes había visto. Algo le decía que debía ir hacia las celdas, algo, algo. No lo podía explicar…  
Emprendió su marcha sin detenerse. Llegó y encontró a un agonizante Sasuke. 

-Se… Se… escaparon. N… No pude con ellos (Dijo) 

Tosió y cogió de la túnica al rubio. 

-Están en peligro… 

Soltó a su amigo y se tendió al suelo inconsciente. 

Naruto dejó a Sasuke y ciñó su espada. Miró al sol y entró a lo que sería un infierno que podría llevarse su vida.


	4. Motín

4. Motín

Los gritos iban y venían. 

-Ese Demonio Negro no fue capaz contra todos nosotros ¿cómo pudimos temerle? 

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿Cómo pudimos temerle? 

Muchas voces rieron como tontas y unos puños se golpearon como idiotas. 

-¿Qué haremos con las nuevas? (Dijo uno) 

-¡Darles las bienvenida! (Le respondió otro) 

Y una sonrisa morbosa se dibujó en cada rostro. 

-¿Quién debe ser el primero? 

-Yo (Levantó una mano un hombre flacucho). Porque yo le di el primer golpe al Demonio 

-¿Tú? Si corriste como gallina apenas sacó la espada 

Otros gritos se alzaron, protestando el primer lugar como niños por un caramelo. 

-¡CÁLLENSE! 

Todos callaron: un hombre exageradamente musculoso y calvo salió entre la multitud y se puso al medio de todos. 

-No hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros (Continuó) Debemos estar unidos si es que el Demonio Negro vuelve 

-¿Para qué? (Le contestó otro musculoso pero más moreno) Si ya debe estar retorciéndose en el infierno 

Gritos se alzaron de afirmación. 

-No sean imbéciles (Dijo el calvo). El Demonio puede enviar refuerzos para acabarnos 

Unos cuchicheos se oyeron. 

-¿Y cómo puedes afirmar eso? ¿Eh? 

Y le pegó un puñetazo 

-¡MALDITO! 

Una pelea comenzó entre los mastodontes. Cada uno golpeaba y recibía los golpes de su contrario. Los demás presos ya estaban entusiasmados y cada uno hacía apuestas para ver quien ganaba. Hasta que uno de ellos sacó un puñal y apuñaló al calvo. Gritos se alzaron otra vez y el moreno favoreció al que acabó con su contrincante, dándole la "Bienvenida" tan codiciado por todos. El muy idiota fue a la única celda no vacía y la abrió sonriente. Un puño le recibió en plenos dientes y lo dejó en el suelo con la quijada rota. Otro preso fue y recibió la misma suerte. 

-¡ARPÍAS! 

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de la celda y se burlaron de los que tenían la mandíbula rota. 

-¿Cómo son tan idiotas? (Decían) ¿Se dejan maltratar por un par de mujeres? 

El moreno musculoso avanzó y los calló. 

-Parece que necesitan ser domadas 

Todos gritaron y le dejaron pasar hasta la puerta donde estaban los otros idiotas lamentándose. Entró y recibió el golpe, pero no cayó. 

Más gritos salieron para apoyarlo. 

Sonriente, recibió otro en su estomago y ni se movió. Paró con una mano el puño que iba directo a su cara y detuvo otro con la misma dirección con su mano libre. 

-¡Suéltame! (gritó Sakura) 

Rugidos se encendieron en cada pecho mientras el moreno empujó a la de ojos de prado al suelo. Su caída fue de gran estrépito y el otro ya se iba a lanzar sobre ella cuando sintió un suave golpe que le debilitó sus piernas, cayendo de bruces. 

-¿Estás bien Sakura? 

Hinata se puso enfrente de su amiga y levantó los brazos, en posición de pelea. 

-No te preocupes por mí (le dijo), huye mientras puedas 

El moreno intentó levantarse pero pronto cayó al mismo lugar. 

-No te dejaré aquí. Estamos juntas en esto 

La de ojos de luna le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió el gesto. 

La de ojos de prado se levantó y ambas se pusieron de espaldas.

Cada una fue dándole al preso que se atrevía a entrar. De a poco fueron cayendo, pero cada vez eran más. Las chicas ya sentían el cansancio en sus cuerpos y el desfallecer de sus fuerzas; con cada golpe que daban, un nuevo contrincante venía. Sakura recibió un golpe justo en el lugar donde el moreno le había hecho caer. Una punzada le recorrió su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas con una mano en su sangrante abdomen. Hinata no pudo evitar desconcentrarse al ver a su amiga caer y unos puños le golpearon y le apresaron sus brazos.  
Las chicas intentaron librarse de las manos que las sostenían y les lastimaban la piel, pero estas eran más fuertes y no lograban que se movieran. Pronto fueron atadas a las rejas de su prisión. Una oleada de angustia pasó por sus rostros y encomendaron sus almas a los dioses de sus pueblos. 

-Así que aquí están, malditas arpías 

Escupos y maldiciones recibieron sin piedad. 

-Es hora que conozcan lo que es obedecer 

Sakura recibió una bofetada en su rostro y su herida aumento en intensidad. 

-Debo dar la bienvenida como buen caballero que soy 

El primer hombre que había sido golpeaba y roto su mandíbula apareció con su puñal en mano. Se acercó a las chicas, intimidando a los demás con su arma. Dejó deslizar su cuchilla por la pálida piel de Hinata, rozando sus pechos... 

-¡Déjala maldito! 

Un zumbido cortó el aire y amputó la mano del atrevido preso. 

En ese momento, un silencio sepulcral se levantó. Cada uno miraba con horror como el desafortunado lloraba por su mano y el hombre que acababa de llegar giraba con el odio en su mirada. 

-¡Es él! ¡Es el diablo en persona! 

Naruto agitó su espada y volvió al ataque, hiriendo a todos los de su alrededor. Sus pelos del sol se agitaban con violencia mientras blandía su espada. Cada uno fue cayendo sin fijarse quien lo golpeaba. 

Cuando ya no hubo ninguno en pie, guardó su espada y corrió hacia las rejas de quienes casi le quitan lo más sagrado. Quitó con delicadeza las amarras de la ojos de prado y luego la de luna. 

Hinata ya no podía sentir su cuerpo ante el cansancio y la humillación que le habían hecho pasar. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su salvador cuando ya no pudo sentir las amarras que se lo impedían. Su vista ya perdía la visión y sólo fue capaz de ver unos ojos del cielo que le trajeron alivio. Suspiró y se desmayó con la sensación que ya estaba con los suyos en los brazos de un ángel. 

En cuanto Sakura, pudo mantenerse en pie y le dio las gracias al rubio quien había llegado justo a tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué aquella mujer que él sostenía en su regazo lo apreciaba tanto. Suspiró aliviada; al menos su amiga había encontrado un hombre que no era como el resto y que sentía algo por ella… Sonrió y miró satisfecha aquel momento en que era ajena ante la atmósfera en que se formó. Se alejó del rubio que ya estaba ausente y se fue con pasos torpes hacia la salida. Su lesión le molestaba, pero siguió su camino hasta ver el cuerpo inerte de un hombre. Sus ojos se empañaron y corrió hacia a aquel cuerpo. Se arrodilló y le abrazó, llorando sin control. Su mano se deslizó por su negra cabellera hasta la gran herida de su vientre. Cerró sus ojos y una luz verde emergió de su mano. El hombre entreabrió sus ojos y la contempló. 

-No sigas (Le murmuró) 

Le detuvo su mano. 

-Pero… 

-No, déjalo así. Mi existencia en este mundo ya ha terminado 

Cerró sus ojos y espero que la noche le cubriera sus ojos. 

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! 

Sakura sintió como la mano de aquel hombre que le robó el corazón soltaba la suya. Otra vez volvió a poner su mano en la herida y la luz verde apareció con desesperación. Sus ojos ya no percibían nada más que las cicatrices de la lesión que le quitaba la vida al hombre de entre sus brazos. Unos cascos se oyeron cerca. Iban a un gran galope pero la de ojos de campo ni los escuchó. El tiempo se volvió más lento ante sus sentidos. Unas manos la tomaron con fiereza y la levantaron, dejando al moribundo hombre caer al suelo. Quiso gritar, pero le taparon la boca. Quiso moverse, pero ya la habían encadenado. Vio un hombre de cara insensible que se puso delante de ella y la abofeteó. Le sostuvo la cara con brusquedad y le dijo: 

-¡Bruja asquerosa! 

Sakura volvió a sentir más golpes de aquel hombre. Su ropa ya estaba hecha jirones y su cuerpo en moretones. El hombre desenvainó su espada, la levantó sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer.  
Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando aquel filo que le quitara el dolor y el sufrimiento. 

De repente, un estallido metálico se oyó. Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida: La espada que debía quitarle su vida había sido detenida por otra. 

-Déjala, está bajo mi supervisión 

Los demás miraron atónitos como Sasuke se había levantado del suelo y había detenido el ataque de su comandante. 

-Pero mi lord… Aquella bruja (Señaló a Sakura) estaba haciendo cosas que sólo el diablo conoce con su persona y… 

El de ojos negros le fijó su espada entre los ojos del otro, mirándolo de forma asesina y fría. 

-Ve adentro con tus hombres y ayuda a Naruto (Le dijo altanero). Aquí estas sobrando 

He hizo un ademán de cortarle a la cabeza. 

El atemorizado comandante ordenó a sus hombres soltar a Sakura y entrar al recinto. Se alejó de Sasuke sin mirarlo y corrió para no estar más tiempo cerca de él. 

La de ojos de campo cayó al suelo y apretó su pecho adolorido. Los últimos golpes le habían quitado el aire del cuerpo y ahora le costaba respirar. De a poco, su mundo se fue volviendo negro y su cuerpo, pesado como plomo. Sintió como era alzada en el aire. 

-Gracias… 

Sus ojos le intentaron ver, pero ya no podía. Su conciencia casi se había ido del todo y sólo atinó a sonreírle, para luego perder por completo sus sentidos.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Naruto escuchó pasos que venían con velocidad hacía donde él se hallaba. Dejó en el suelo a la de ojos de luna y preparó su espada. Su experiencia le decía que ante todo había que estar alerta. 

Los hombres llegaron donde el rubio. Le miraron sin poder comprender que él haya vencido a todos los presos sin dejarles ninguna herida seria. Iban ya a decapitarlos pero Naruto los detuvo. 

-No hay necesidad de que lo hagan. Ellos ya entendieron la lección ¿no? 

Y pateó al que aún lloraba por su mano. 

-¿No es cierto? (volvió a repetir) 

El preso le afirmó con su cabeza sin mirarlo. 

-¿Ven? Ellos ya no volverán a salir de sus celdas sin nuestra autorización 

El comandante le asintió sin contradecirle. 

-Y en cuanto al informe para el rey (Continuó Naruto). Sólo pongan que lord Sasuke sacó a algunos de sus celdas como premio de su buen comportamiento para que disfrutaran del día. Se desordenaron un poco y por eso ustedes fueron enviados aquí por una simple, infantil y falsa alarma. 

-Pero… ¿Y la bruja? 

-¿Bruja? 

-Sólo digan (Apareció Sasuke con la "bruja" entre sus brazos) que aquello sólo fue un estúpido rumor de campesinos ¿comprendido? 

El comandante asintió atemorizado y corrió con sus hombres, intentando alejarse de aquellos demonios. 

-Además… (Les detuvo el de ojos negros) Traigan un médico si no quieren tener la misma suerte de ellos 

Y señaló a los presos. 

Los hombres, ya sumergidos en el completo terror, corrieron ante las risas de Naruto y Sasuke. 

-Parece que no te puedo dejar durante un día sólo, Sasuke 

El aludido dejó a Sakura al lado de Hinata y miró con molestia a Naruto. 

-No digas estupideces. Hoy sólo pasó un pequeño descuido mío 

-¿Descuido? 

Sasuke recibió la duda con disgusto. 

-Sí, un descuido 

-¿Qué pasó que estos locos te dejaron moribundo en la entrada? Ya veía que tenía que cavar tu tumba… 

-Me descuidé, simplemente 

-Sasuke… 

-Está bien (Gruñó). Uno de estos idiotas me llamó para decirme que otro de ellos se desmayó. Lo vi tan preocupado que decidí ayudarlo… 

-Estabas generoso… 

-¡Cállate! (Tosió). Como te decía, fui y abrí la reja con la espada en mano… 

-Y… 

-Recibí una apuñalada en mi vientre (Le señaló la cicatriz), solté mi espada y comenzaron a pegarme 

-Pobrecito… 

-Entonces (Gritó bastante irritado), salí no sé como de aquella prisión y me fui a la entrada. Me habían quitado las llaves, pero pude recuperar mi espada. Estaban sacando a los demás, así que ni se fijaron cuando intercepté a un pastor que pasaba por allí y le mandé a buscar refuerzos 

-Y después dices que odias a los pastores… 

-¡Argh! Y de ahí llegaste tú 

-Sasuke (Naruto le cogió la mano) te prometo que nunca más te dejaré sólo 

Y de ahí soltó una gran carcajada. 

-Idiota… 

-Pero… ¿Cómo te pudiste levantar y traerla? Si ya te veía dejar este mundo… 

El de ojos negros miró a Sakura y le dio una sonrisa cómplice. 

-No me dirás que… 

-No es de tu incumbencia 

Naruto volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez más serio. 

-Pero… (Dijo) ¿Qué haremos con ellas? 

Sasuke cerró los ojos y quedó pensativo. 

-No nos queda más que dejarlas aquí mientras tanto para que se curen (Pensó). Es lo mejor que podemos hacer antes de sacarlas de aquí 

-¿Sacarlas? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? ¿Tan fuerte te dieron que ahora dices locuras? 

-¿En verdad quieres que vuelvan a pasar lo que les pasó hoy? 

-No, pero… 

-Tendremos que hacerlo, es su única esperanza de salir vivas de aquí 

El rubio miró a la de ojos de luna. 

-Tienes razón. Pero ¿qué haremos nosotros? 

-Esperar y después irnos con ellas 

-¡¿QUÉ? 

Naruto gritó tan fuerte que algunos presos se habían despertado de su paliza. 

-No te quedes quieto y encerrémoslos antes de que se les ocurra otra estupidez como la de hoy (Le retó Sasuke) 

Y ambos se dieron la tarea de encerrar cada preso en sus respectivas celdas.


	5. Luna

Hola!

La verdad es q estos capi ya los tenia escritos y los he estado subiendo de 2 en 2 para q no sea tan largo leer (el computador mata los ojos, lo se por experiencia x3)

y gracias por todos sus comentarios, son muy buenos conmigo.

chao!

5. Luna

Hinata despertó en su celda. Había pensado que su alma ya se había ido con los suyos en los brazos de aquel ángel, pero pronto aquella realidad se esfumó al verse otra vez encerrada. Su amiga no estaba allí, con ella. Pensó que esos hombres se la habían llevado a quizás que barbaridades y lloró en silencio. Unos ruidos la sobresaltaron y se cubrió la cabeza entre sus piernas, intentando de no ver quién era el que entraba y le haría padecer lo mismo que su amiga. 

-Hinata… 

No quiso levantar la vista y siguió aferrándose a sus piernas. 

-Por favor… 

Miró de reojo quien la llamaba, pero volvió a ocultarse. Sintió como un par de manos le levantaba su cara y le obligaba a mirarle. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y contuvo su aliento. 

-Hinata, soy yo… 

Ella abrió sus ojos y encontró la mirada serena y apacible del soldado que tanta confianza le daba. 

-Na… Naruto-kun 

Él sonrió y le tomó un brazo para que se levantara. Ella se incorporo y le vio con una rara sensación. Él estaba donde ella estaba… al otro lado de la prisión… 

-Pppero ¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿Sakura-chan? 

Él la miró comprensivamente y le dijo: 

-No te preocupes, ella está bien y los otros desalmados ya están donde deben estar 

Aliviada, sus ojos de luna buscaron los rayos de su amiga en el firmamento. Los halló afuera, donde ella no podía estar. Naruto vio la tristeza en sus ojos y sintió una fuerte sensación de querer abrazarla. Se contuvo y le tomó su cara. 

-Si quieres (Dijo), podemos ir a afuera… 

Ella lo miró sin entender. 

-¿Afuera…? 

-Sí, nadie está despierto y yo tengo las llaves y… 

Hinata no pudo contener unas lágrimas rebeldes que le corrían por sus mejillas. 

-¿Pero por qué lloras? 

-No, nada 

Ella se limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Él le cogió una mano y juntos fueron caminando por los laberintos de la prisión. No la llevó por la entrada principal, sino que a una que estaba semioculta entre las sombras de la noche. La abrió con sus llaves y el aire nocturno inundó sus pulmones. Ella aspiró fuerte y le tomó sus brazos, tirando para que la siguiera. Naruto juntó la puerta y la siguió entre la luz de una cómplice luna llena. 

Los dos corrieron por las praderas como dos niños pequeños. Ella era feliz con la libertad de la noche y él era feliz con tal de verla feliz. Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver las aguas del lago donde el viejo Jiraiya se ponía a pescar. Hinata no aguantó la tentación y se lanzó al lago. 

-Pero ¿Qué haces? 

Ella le miró un par de segundos y luego se sumergió de nuevo en el agua. 

Naruto se dirigió a la orilla y se sentó en sus piernas, buscando con su vista a la esquiva chica. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se fijó que una mano salió desde el agua y lo tiró hacia a ella. 

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! 

El rubio sacó su cabeza del agua y vio a la de ojos de luna muy cerca de él. Ella bajó la vista y nadó hacia el centro del lago. Él la siguió, pero ella era más rápida y muy pronto le perdió la vista. Sus ojos la buscaron y no la encontraron. Nadó hacia la orilla, con la amarga sensación que ella lo había engañado para escaparse cuando una nube tapó la luna. Se desorientó y no pudo más que fijar la vista al lago que aún conservaba la luz de la luna. Una silueta apareció en su luz y comenzó a danzar sobre el agua. Daba giros y piruetas con el agua como si estuviera bajo su voluntad. 

Él la siguió mirando, maravillado con la imposible danza que hacía sobre el lago. Una situación familiar le vino a los recuerdos… Una vez, cuando pequeño, había visto aquella silueta hacer lo mismo, en una noche de luna llena hacía muchos años… 

La nube dejó de ocultar a la Dama de la Noche y la silueta se sumergió en el agua. Él alargó su mano, como si con eso hubiera evitado que se fuera. La silueta emergió y la de ojos de luna apareció. 

-¡Hinata! Yo pensaba que… 

Ella volvió a tirarlo sobre el agua y, cuando Naruto emergió, ella lo abrazó. 

-Gracias (Le dijo) 

Él le correspondió el abrazo y la estrechó fuertemente. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda… ¿Desnuda? 

-Hi… Hi… ¡Hinata! 

Ella levantó su vista y encontró la de él que estaba petrificada. No pudo comprender que le pasó ni por qué ponía esa cara. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su cuerpo… 

-Tuuuu… tuu ¡tu ropa! 

Hinata se alejó un poco y vio que el rubio era una completa piedra roja. 

-Perdón yo… 

-Nnno te preocupes ehhhh jejeje 

Se tapó su cara con una mano y volteó para salir de la orilla. Ella aún lo miraba confundida ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así…? No había nada malo para que él se haya puesto así… 

Naruto tenía un verdadero mar de confusiones: ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Apenas se conocían ¿y ya iba a hacer "eso"? ¿Era su agradecimiento? Pero ella no era como las otras, ella era diferente…  
Hinata sintió deseos de llorar y no pudo evitarlas, sus lágrimas rodaron traicionándola con la tristeza que sintió al ver al rubio alejarse así de ella ¿Qué estaría pensando? Fue una estúpida en dejarse ver así delante de él. 

Por tercera vez, Naruto se tiró al agua. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y la abrazó otra vez para no verla llorar. 

-Naruto-kun… 

-Tranquila… 

La acunó sobre su pecho con dulzura. Se preguntó quién podía ser ella que era capaz de bailar sobre el agua y estremecerle el corazón con sus lágrimas. Era tan pura… Era claro que no pensaba hacer "eso" y él la había mal interpretado. La estrechó más a su cuerpo y le acarició la cabeza. 

Si todo fuera distinto… 

Suspiró. 

La luna seguía allí en el cielo, alumbrándoles. 

-Me gustaría volverlos a ver… Mi padre, mis amigos ¿Dónde estarán? 

Su llanto volvió a salir de sus ojos y él no pudo más que seguir entregándole su calor en las frías aguas de aquel lago. 

-Los volverás a ver, te lo prometo 

Naruto tomó su cara con sus manos. 

-Te lo prometo 

Sintió deseos de besarla, tocar esos labios con los suyos. Con la luz de la luna se veía más hermosa y en sus ojos estaban la ternura que él tanto deseaba. Cerró sus ojos y quitó con sus labios una traviesa lágrima de su mejilla. 

-Los volverás a ver (Le susurró al oído) 

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse… No podía comprender la necesidad de sentir aquellos brazos rodeándole ni tampoco aquellos suaves labios, besarle. 

-Debemos irnos, te enfermarás…  
Hinata se sumergió y el rubio aprovecho para salir. Caminó un par de pasos y esperó a que ella saliera a su encuentro. 

Ambos caminaron de forma lenta y abrazados. Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas y él no podía dejar que ella se enfermara.  
Llegaron a la puerta donde estaba el encierro y ella entró resignada con la felicidad de haber tenido algunas horas de una completa libertad. El rubio la llevó por un corredor y abrió una habitación donde la invitó a entrar. Le pasó unas ropas y luego él le dijo: 

-Cámbiate ¿si? 

Y después salió. 

Hinata se quitó sus ropas mojadas y cogió las que Naruto le había pasado. Las acercó a su cara y sintió un agradable aroma de sol y bosques. Una extraña sensación le recorrió y reconoció que eran ropas de él, como también la habitación. Su cara enrojeció y sin entenderlo por qué, se puso aquellas ropas. Le quedaban tan grandes, que rió bajito al dar vuelta sobre sí y que esta se inflase en el aire; era como un vestido. 

Salió y encontró al rubio con los ojos semiabiertos, como si estuviera dormitando. La de ojos de luna se acercó y se puso enfrente de él, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y, dando un paso en falso, perdió el equilibrio. 

Naruto la cogió rápidamente en el aire y dejó escapar una risilla. Ella abrió sus ojos, contenta y también rió. 

Ambos estaban muy cerca otra vez. La tomó entre sus brazos y se fue por los pasillos de la prisión. Ella se sujetó a su cuello y se apoyó en su hombro. Llegó hasta su celda y observó que estaba dormida. La entró y la dejó allí. Fue a su habitación y volvió con unas mantas. La tapó y le quedó viendo por un par de minutos. 

Si todo fuera distinto… 

Miró al cielo y la luna ya se estaba yendo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su puesto. 

-¡Oh! Naruto, por fin llegas 

Sasuke estaba allí y le dirigió una mirada acusadora. 

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? 

-Eh… jejeje 

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo sobre escaparnos? 

-¿Escaparnos? 

-Sí, escaparnos. 

Naruto se sentó en una silla y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sasuke le puso una mano en su hombro. 

-Tenemos que hacerlo Naruto. Yo sé que la amas… 

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos y le miró sin poder entender…

¿Amar? ¿Él? 

-¿Cómo la voy a amar? (Se defendió) Apenas la conozco y sólo tengo un cariño hacia a ella… 

-¿Es tanto el cariño que incluso la sacas afuera de estas murallas? Te conozco Naruto. La amas… No harías eso por ninguna persona. Tú no arriesgarías tu cabeza de esa forma… 

Naruto se levantó molesto. 

-No digas cosas de adolescentes ¿si? Me voy a la cama 

-¿Y así niegas lo que sientes…? Eres un verdadero cobarde Naruto 

El rubio volteó y le dedicó una mueca a su amigo. 

-Te dejo mi turno si tanto insistes 

Y echó a correr. 

Sasuke suspiró y se apoyó en la muralla, pensando que cosas les estarían pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.


	6. Inspección

6. Inspección

La luz del alba bañaba con su calor todo a su alrededor. De a poco, los campos lucieron vestidos de coloridas flores y el cielo de un tibio anaranjado y celeste. Las puertas de Konoha ya estaban siendo abiertas para un nuevo día y la rutina ya se iniciaba. Desde el horizonte, un solitario jinete cabalgaba sin prisas hacia la fortaleza.

Llevaba una capa negra que se ondeaba con el viento y su rostro estaba oculto. Unos guardias le interceptaron sus pasos cuando lo divisaron. Este mostró unos papeles y lo dejaron pasar sin siquiera mirarlo. Bajó de su caballo y lo guió entre una multitud que se alejaba, dándole el paso libre. Una niña que jugaba con sus amigas no pudo ver al extranjero y se cayó justo cuando él pasaba. La niña comenzó a llorar y su madre empujó a unos cuantos mirones y la tomó entre sus brazos, regañándola. El extranjero le sacó una hoja a un hombre curioso desde sus pergaminos que llevaba como cuanto le daban sus brazos; y con tinta oscura y pluma de sus bolsillos, dibujó un animal que nadie hubiera podido reconocer. Se la dio a la niña y esta, muy feliz, le bajó la tela que le ocultaba su rostro. Le sonrió y su madre la regañó otra vez por ser irrespetuosa y se alejó del extranjero disculpándose por los actos de su hija. El hombre les sonrió y siguió guiando su caballo por las calles de la gran Konoha.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-¡Hey!, Naruto 

Fuertes golpes se oyeron por todas las celdas. 

-¡Despierta de una buena vez! 

Se detuvo y esperó. 

-¡Ábreme! 

Otros golpes se oyeron con mayor fuerza que prácticamente hacían retumbar las pobres paredes. Ya aburrido, sacó unas llaves de su cinto y abrió la puerta. Naruto dormía como si nada, abrazado a su almohada. Sasuke, ya complemente irritado, lo destapó y le lanzó una jarra de agua fría de una mesita. El agua le llegó en pleno rostro y el rubio despertó asustadísimo y adormilado. Se refregó los ojos y vio al de ojos negros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? (Dijo) Que yo sepa, no tenías por qué entrar así y darme el susto de ahogarme en plena mañana, Sasuke…  
Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Estúpido perezoso

Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el día.

-Ummm ¿25 de San Damián?

-Por supuesto ¿No recuerdas que iba a pasar ese día?

-Eh…

-Imbécil

El de ojos negros le lanzó unas túnicas del armario del rubio.

-Vístete rápido, ya está por llegar…

Naruto no entendió a qué se refería. Ya para cuando Sasuke salió dando un portazo, recordó; Ese día llegaría un examinador pero, que a diferencia de otros, era muy fiel al rey. En la última reunión de caballeros, le habían dicho que el 25 de San Damián le visitaría un funcionario que se había ido como infiltrado al país de la Arena, el país de los moros. No le habían dado más detalles, sólo que tuviera cuidado con aquel extranjero sino quería conocer la horca a tan temprana edad. Naruto siguió las órdenes de su amigo y salió de habitación para encontrarse con el de ojos negros. Este lucía un poco nervioso apenas llegó. 

-¿Qué te pasa? (Le preguntó) 

Sasuke quitó un mechón azabache de su frente y se apoyó en la pared, como si esperase algo. 

-Nada, no me pasa nada 

Naruto lo miró perplejo. 

-¿Es por el que tenemos que darle un paseo por las celdas? 

El de ojos negros no pudo disimular un temblor. 

-Al menos recordaste… 

-¿Tanto miedo te da? 

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. 

-¿Qué estupideces dices? ¿Miedo? ¿A mí? 

Rió nervioso. 

-¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Eh? 

El de ojos negros suspiró y le miró a los ojos azules detenidamente. 

-¿No entiendes cierto? 

-¿Entender qué? No me vengas con evasivas ya… 

-Que él podría no sólo mandarnos cortar la cabeza como se le dé la gana, podría llevárselas… 

El rubio negó, confuso. 

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Están bajo nuestro cuidado. No puede hacer eso si no ha pasado nada malo aquí… 

-Te equivocas (Le interrumpió), el motín de ayer no ha sido un simple juego de todos los días… 

-Pero no somos los únicos ni los primeros a quienes les pasa. Han llegado a enviar a un ejército la otra vez. Mataron a quienes cuidaban y todos fueron decapitados a ahí mismo o sus gargantas fueron a la horca. Y en cambio aquí, con suerte te pegaron (Se rió) y nadie se escapó… 

-Pero sí podrían hablar (Le interrumpió). Pudimos haber escarmentado a los soldados de ayer, pero no a este que viene acá. Naruto, no es cualquier soldado. Goza con toda la confianza del rey y este lo tiene casi como uno hijo. ¿Qué pasaría si llega aquí y las ve? No sólo eso ¿Si se entera de lo que pasó con el motín y que ni siquiera enviamos reportes? 

-Pero les darán la culpa a los que vinieron a "ayudarnos" para nada 

-Sí, pero el rey hace tiempo que no nos tiene confianza. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando dejé que estos desalmados se tomaran mi poder…? 

-No te preocupes (Le tomó un hombro) Llegué a tiempo ¿no?  
Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó. 

-Que no las vea… 

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que te enamoraste de la que le decían bruja ¿no? 

-No es algo de amor, idiota. Es un asunto del cual yo la debo proteger ante cualquier problema, incluso con mi vida si fuese necesario… 

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? 

-Que debo protegerla, nada más. No tengo ningún lazo afectivo que me una a ella. 

-¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera a mí me protegerías con tanto afán 

-Naruto… Debo seguir y terminar la deuda de los Uchiha… 

-¿Deuda…? 

Un relincho de caballo interrumpió su conversación. Los dos se irguieron y caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada y vieron a un encapuchado de capa negra tranquilizando a su caballo. Este notó su presencia y les dedicó una sonrisa. 

-¿Ustedes son lord Sasuke de Uchiha y sir Naruto de Uzumaki de Konoha? Me han contado mucho de sus hazañas. 

Los otros dos se miraron un poco confusos. 

-Yo soy Sai (continuó), su majestad me envió para ver qué cosas pasaban aquí 

Y sonrió de nuevo. 

El extranjero se quito la capa y dejó a la vista su pálida piel y un pelo tan negro como el de Sasuke. Sus ojos eran de un completo misterio oscuro y su sonrisa tan rara como su actitud. Era extraña su palidez, el país de la Arena se caracteriza por ser un país seco y muy caluroso, de gran cuidado con los rayos del sol. Pero a este era como si nunca hubiera conocido a aquel país… 

-Y… ¿me mostraran a lo que vine ver? 

El de ojos negros reaccionó rápidamente y miró a Naruto. 

-Naruto te guiará (Le dijo). Yo tengo que hacer unos reportes de gastos 

Se volteó y caminó con paso rápido, dejando al rubio con el recién llegado. 

-¿Tú me guiarás? (Le preguntó Sai) ¿Por dónde vamos? 

El rubio ocultó su disgusto y guió al examinador. Ya habían pasado por unos cuantos corredores cuando un preso gritó: 

-¡La Bruja! Esta aquí ¡La Bruja! 

Naruto intento pasar de largo y no darle importancia aquella locura pero Sai no hizo lo mismo. Detuvo su paso y escuchó con más atención. 

-¡La Bruja revivió al Demonio Negro! ¡Ella nos arruinó todo! 

Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer. Fue dónde el preso y golpeó con fuerza las rejas de su prisión. 

-¡Deja de decir idioteces si no quieres que te corte la lengua! 

El preso se calló un poco y le devolvió una mirada de odio y terror. 

-Nos las pagarás algún día tú y el Demonio Negro. La Bruja y la Doncella sabrán lo que es la obediencia 

Y luego escupió sobre la cara del rubio. 

Sai se plantó entre los dos. Ya no sonreía, su cara se había vuelta seria. 

-¿Qué quiso decir este hombre Naruto-kun? 

El rubio se quedó sin habla. 

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? (Insistió) 

-Fueron ellas señor (Le contestó el preso). Ellas los engatusaron y ahora están bajo el control del Diablo, señor. Ellas fueron…  
Naruto le propinó un golpe que lo desmayó y que provocó que los demás presos gritasen: 

-¡LA BRUJA Y LA DONCELLA! ¡ESTÁN MALDITAS! ¡MALDITAS! 

Sai volvió a sonreír. 

-Creo que debes presentármelas (Dijo) 

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.


	7. Salvadas

7. Salvadas

La situación cada vez se volvía peor. Naruto intentó callarlos pero más presos se unían como un coro. 

-¡LA BRUJA Y LA DONCELLA! 

Sai sacó una daga de su cinto y la lanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El arma silbó a través del aire y se incrustó cerca de una garganta.

Los demás callaron y se internaron en la oscuridad de sus celdas. 

-¿Qué clase de prisión es esta? Ni respetan a un superior al cargo… 

Naruto no pudo decir nada. 

-¿Has enviado informes? Parece que su majestad aún no se entera y esto es grave, Naruto-kun ¿Pensabas que nunca lo sabría? 

El rubio trago saliva. 

-Pero… (Dijo Naruto) Eh… No ha pasado nada jejeje. Nada como para que el rey se enterase ¿No crees? Están todos locos y no saben lo que dicen… 

-¿Me estás diciendo que están mintiendo? 

-Eh… Sí… 

-Entonces, déjame verlas. Como no pasa nada, no pasa nada con ellas ¿la Bruja y la Doncella? Que nombres tan raros… Creo que no son aptos para dos mujeres ¿No lo crees? 

Naruto sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Sai notó su nerviosismo. Sacó un pergamino y dibujó. Luego mostró lo que dibujó al rubio, intranquilizándolo más: En él habían retratos de mujeres en harapos amarradas a un tronco envuelto en llamas y otras desnudas en corrientes de ríos salvajes, cada una con una expresión de pánico. 

-¿Sabías que una acusación de estar vinculado con el Demonio es grave? Varias mujeres han sido enviadas a la hoguera y al río con esas acusaciones… ¿Por qué habrán dicho eso? 

Sai lanzó el dibujo y reemprendió su paso. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

-A buscarlas (Respondió), parece que no me dirás donde están 

Naruto corrió y le agarró de un hombro, dándolo vuelta. 

-¿Qué estupideces dices? Aquí no están esas mujeres y tampoco sabes el camino… 

-¡Están en el otro corredor, al fondo! 

Sai sonrió de nuevo. 

-Hay algunos que quieren cooperar (Dijo satisfecho) 

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de verdadero odio al preso que habló e intentó alcanzar al de ojos misteriosos que ya le había ganado una gran distancia. Cuando Naruto por fin pudo alcanzarlo, su corazón se detuvo… Habían llegado. 

-¿Y dónde están? Naruto-kun 

El rubio no había mirado la celda, pensando que estaban allí y la enviarían a la peor de las muertes por su imprudencia. Pero la pregunto lo desconcertó y miró: No estaban… 

Una gran alegría le invadió. 

-¿Dónde están? (volvió a insistir Sai) 

Naruto ya le ponía atención, estaba demasiado aliviado como para hacerlo. 

-He perdido mi tiempo escuchándolos… 

Sai volvió a mirar al rubio y sonrió. 

-¿Me sigues mostrando las demás? 

Y un brillo inquietante le emergió de los ojos. 

Naruto no se fijó en ese detalle y siguió guiándolo.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Los vendajes estaban molestándola. Quiso moverse un poco, pero era mucho el esfuerzo. Las heridas ya estaban casi cicatrizadas pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse e irse. Se acomodó en la cama, resignada. Su mente volvió hacia los que le habían provocado su malestar y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara. Si querían matarla, no era necesario haberle maltratado tanto ni haberle decido bruja… ¿Por qué había personas que siempre le decían bruja? Nunca había mostrado su don ante otros pero… Siempre le decían eso. Prefería que le hubieran seguido molestado por su frente que era un poco grande o por el mal amor que no era correspondido en su pueblo que el sobrenombre maldito que le había puesto ese vendedor de esclavos. "Bruja" le había dicho un día en que mordió a un conde y "Bruja" le bautizó cuando ya le había dado azotes en una tarde que notó que sus heridas se habían curado en un tiempo imposible. Así pasó ese alias por todos los oídos y ella quedó así, como "la Bruja".

Ahora estaba en aquella prisión y ya le habían reconocido como una y esos estúpidos soldados le habían golpeado como si fuera el más despreciable ser… Habría sido mejor esperar aquel filo que le cortara aquel alías que seguir con la cabeza perturbada. 

Al menos pudo dejarlo vivo… 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave carmesí. 

Él estaba vivo y lo que le paso a ella no era nada con tal de que él estuviera en este mundo. ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella? Al menos se lo agradeció y eso le hinchaba de alegría. Pero había algo en él que era extraño ¿Cómo poder adivinar los mensajes de sus ojos negros, esos que venían de su alma? ¿Cómo poder entrar en su corazón si en su vida no era más que cualquier mujer? Cualquier mujer… 

Él era extraño, su relación con ella no era ni de amigos ni de desconocidos. Cuando despertó en aquella habitación, él había estado allí y le había llamado por su nombre siendo que nunca se lo había dicho. Luego le dijo que no saliera y que lo esperase allí antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Él la conocía pero no ella a él. ¿Por eso le separó del resto apenas la vio? ¿Qué quería él de ella…? 

La puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hinata apareció con aquel hombre detrás. 

-Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Por nada del mundo salgas o no seré tan piadoso contigo 

Luego salió, sin echarle un vistazo a Sakura, como si no estuviera. 

Hinata acercó una silla a la cama de su amiga. Se sentó y esperó a que hablase. 

-Hinata… ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? 

Sus ojos de prado se llenaron de una lluvia decepcionada y su mano se encerró en un puño. Su amiga le miró con tristeza. 

-¿Por qué lo dices? (Dijo) 

-Porque… porque no puedo entenderlo… 

Se detuvo. 

-¿Pero qué que no entiendes? 

-Todo Hinata… No puedo entender por qué la vida es así conmigo… 

-¿Es por él…? 

Sakura sintió un vacío, algo que la dejaba sin fuerzas… Era él, sí. No podía negarlo. Era aquel hombre que ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

Aquel que le hizo pasar por cuantos males y ahora la tenía allí, encerrada ¿Cómo poder amar a un hombre que ni siquiera le dijo su nombre? Pero aún así lo amaba con todo su corazón, con todo su ser ¿Cómo resistirse a aquellos ojos negros? ¿Cómo hacerlo si te hechizaban con tan sólo verlos? Le había salvado la vida y se lo agradeció, la salvó también a ella… Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle si estaba bien o como se encontraba, ni al menos una simple mirada de reojo… ¿Quién podía ser él? 

-Es por Sasuke ¿no? Sakura-chan 

¿Sasuke? 

-¿Quién? (Preguntó la de ojos de prado) 

-Sasuke, me dijo que era amigo de Naruto-kun y que me llevaría donde estamos ahora 

Sakura no pudo reprimir los celos ni la sorpresa ¿A ella le había dicho? ¿Con tal de ganarse su confianza? Sasuke… Sasuke ¿Con que así se llamaba aquel hombre? 

Sasuke… Sasuke… 

-¿Sasuke? 

-Sí, Sasuke. Es quien me acaba de traer aquí ¿Por él te sientes mal? 

-Bueno… Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso… 

Sakura calló y Hinata bajó la vista, entendiendo que fue demasiado lejos. 

-¿Pero sabes dónde estamos? (Cambió el tema) 

-Emmm no sé. Desperté aquí 

-Ummm, creo que estamos en una habitación aparte pero aún seguimos en las celdas, es muy similar a la de Naruto-kun… 

-¿QUÉEEEE? 

Sakura que bebía de un vaso de agua, por poco se atraganta 

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? 

-Qqqque es muy similar a la de Naruto-kun… 

-No me digas que tú y él… Bueno, ya me entiendes… 

Hinata no pudo entenderlo. 

-¿Qué insinúas? 

-Que, eh… ¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui? O más bien ¿Qué hicieron?  
A esto último, lo dijo con más intensidad. 

-Nada… sólo ver la luna… Había luna llena. Estaba muy hermosa… 

Claro, Ahora "se veía la luna", pensó. 

-¿Sólo eso? 

-Sí, nada más… 

Sakura pudo ver que Hinata sonreía, perdida en sus recuerdos… No siguió más con el interrogatorio, la de ojos de luna le iba responder con vaguedad y ella no le gustaba mucho eso de chismes. Pero ¿Tanta cercanía ya hay entre ella y aquel soldado rubio…? ¿Cuánto se conocían? Unos cuantos días… Pero Hinata no era como las otras mujeres del pueblo que se ganaban el pan haciendo la mala vida… No, ella no pudo hacer eso para ganarse la confianza del soldado. Ni tampoco él le hizo algo malo ya que ella no tendría esa sonrisa en su rostro… No pudo evitar envidiar su suerte, pero en el fondo sabía que la merecía… 

¿Por qué la vida era así con ella? 

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se volvían a empañar y unos brazos la rodearon con cuidado, reconfortándola. 

-No te sientas mal, él ya estará contigo 

Que más quería ella que eso fuese verdad. 

Unos ruidos se escucharon y Hinata se alejó de Sakura. La puerta se abrió y un Naruto entró con otro Sasuke serio. 

-¡Pudimos despistarlo! (Dijo) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que las dejarías en tu habitación? 

A Sakura por poco se le detiene el corazón. 

-Porque tú abrirías tu enorme boca y le dirías en un santiamén a donde estaban. 

Naruto se rió con una gran carcajada. 

-Menos mal que me tienes confianza… 

Mientras los dos hablaban, Hinata se levantó de su silla y se plantó enfrente de ellos. 

-Disculpen… (Dijo) Pero… ¿Qué harán con nosotras? 

Los dos se dieron una rápida mirada, sorprendidos. 

-¿Qué haremos? 

-Sí… ¿Qué harán con nosotras? 

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, en cuanto a Naruto… Recién se había puesto en esa idea. 

-Tendremos que seguir teniéndolas aquí, pero devuelta a su celda 

El rubio lo zamarreó. 

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que las llevaremos devuelta a eso? Ya está por llegar el invierno y tú sabes que no es muy placentero estar aquí… 

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Eh? No van estar toda la vida en mi cuarto 

-Pero… 

-No, volverán allí y tú no les prestarás tú habitación. Bien sabes que la lacaya viene siempre a limpiarnos las piezas. Imagínate si las ve, no creo que se lleve una buena impresión y que no contaría el chisme a toda Konoha. Aunque ese no es el problema más grave, lo peor sería que llegasen a oídos del rey y que enviase a alguien a ver sin que nos demos cuenta. Créeme, es mejor que las dejemos allí, después veremos lo del invierno 

Naruto ladeó su cabeza, dudoso. Luego asintió y preguntó: 

-¿Debo llevármelas? 

-Sólo a Hinata, a la otra la cuido yo 

Naruto llamó con la mano a la de ojos de luna y esta no se hizo mucho de esperar. Salió con él y se dejó guiar por el laberinto de cárceles. 

Sasuke se fue a una ventana y se asomó a ella. Prácticamente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el ocaso. Fue muy pesado ese día que ya se estaba yendo… 

-¿Sasuke? 

El de ojos negros volteó, viendo a quien le había llamado. 

Aquellos ojos la petrificaron, eran tan fríos, tan inescrutables… Ya le había sido un espasmo saber que estaba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama y que ahora le llamaba de "otra", como si no tuviese nombre... Pero luego había dicho que él la cuidaría… Que más hubiera querido saber cuál era el significado de esas palabras, poder entrar en su mente y saber que pensaba, entender todo de él. Pero este era tan distante, tan lejano. No pudo decir nada más con esos ojos negros que intentaban buscar los suyos. Sintió como sus mejillas la traicionaban. 

Sasuke volvió a la ventana y perdió su ventana en los prados… Las cosas que debía hacer por la familia de los Uchiha…


	8. Odio

8. Odio

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la habitación. 

-Majestad… ¿He de hacerlo? 

Un hombre enroscado en su bastón le daba la espalda. 

-Sólo hazlo 

Y se escondió entre la penumbra.

ooOoozoeooOoo

En Konoha una gran conmoción recorría todos sus callejones; en el mercado y en los bares el rumor de que la villa se encontraba amenazada se encontraba en bocas de todos. Aunque se hallase gente que lo creyese y otros que la villa era infranqueable, la situación cada vez se volvía peor. Desde hacía un par de años que el rey Sarutobi había muerto de manera muy extraña y el sucesor del trono, su hijo Azuma, había ido a poner orden a un pueblo vecino y aún no volvía de su viaje. Los aldeanos no les importaban mucho quien los reinase, el rey en sus últimos años no había estado muy cuerdo y en cuanto a Azuma, ni siquiera estuvo preocupado de la villa. Quien sucedía el trono era un pariente lejano de la corona de desconocido paradero. 

El desconcierto se apoderaba cada vez más de Konoha cuando una trompeta rasgó la mañana con su sonido. 

-¡Pueblo de Konoha! 

Muchos dejaron sus trabajos y salieron a las calles. Un gran tumulto se formó mientras avanzaba un séquito de soldados. A la cabeza, uno de ellos llevaba un pergamino abierto que leyó en voz alta: 

-¡Como sabéis, nuestro venerable rey Azuma aún no ha vuelto de su andanza por los pueblos de las montañas! ¡Os habéis enterado por supuestos murmullos que la aldea estaba en peligro! ¡No creéis en aquellas herejías de brujas, nuestra villa está a salvo puesto que el Consejero Real tomará el poder dejado por su majestad mientras esté en su marcha para liberarnos de los bandidos! 

Diciendo esto, cerró el pergamino. 

Los susurros se elevaron como olas en el mar ¿quién era ese Consejero Real? Pero los soldados no les tomaron atención, siguieron absortos en su marcha seguidos por un par de ojos blancos perdidos en la multitud.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? 

Naruto no podía salir de su desconcierto cuando Sasuke le contó la mala nueva. 

-¿CÓMO QUE EL CONSEJERO REAL? ¿ESE LOCO VIEJO? 

El de ojos negros se acomodó en su silla y dejó que el rubio dejase escapar otras maldiciones. 

-¡ARGHHHHHH DEBÍ HABER IDO CON ÉL! 

Naruto golpeó un muro y más calmado, se dejó caer en una silla. 

-No seas imbécil Naruto (Le dijo Sasuke), de todas formas no hubieras hecho nada más que estropear. El rey se fue hace sólo dos días, no hay para qué preocuparse. Sabes que además va con Shikamaru y otros caballeros muchísimos más sobresalientes que tú. No te pongas exagerado como el resto de Konoha 

-Pero es Danzou… Estoy seguro que él tuvo que ver en la muerte del viejo… 

-No digas más idioteces o tu boca llevará un lindo golpe 

-¿Acaso no sabes cómo está de loco Danzou? El convenció al rey viejo que hiciéramos esto y… 

Un golpe recibió en la boca que le hizo caer de la silla. 

-¡Qué te pasa Sasuke! 

Iba ya irse en contra de su amigo cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

-No será que… 

Naruto expandió más su sonrisa y miró de reojo al de ojos negros, riéndose al poco rato. 

-Sasuke, no será que tú… 

Y volvió a reírse pero más fuerte. 

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejó solo al rubio que se revolcaba en el suelo de risa. Caminó por el laberinto de la prisión y abrió una puerta. Dejó caer un suspiro y sus ojos se dirigieron a un pelo de un rosado muy fresco de las flores primaverales. Volvió a mirar más de cerca y el pecho de aquella mujer se movía plácidamente abrazado por el sueño. Abrió la ventana y una luz entró por esta, iluminando la habitación. Volvió a sentarse en una silla y su mirada se perdió entre los pliegues de las frazadas de su cama. 

Era extraño para él ver una mujer tan apacible en su cama, más aún si esta estaba vendada con una expresión de intranquilidad en su rostro. Se acercó y acarició aquella cara, quitándole la expresión en el tacto y en el acto, su mano. Algo extraño le invadió su cuerpo que hizo que apretase su mano con furia y que se apoyase fuertemente en el marco de la ventana. 

Ella era la culpable… 

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y cerró sus ojos. Aquella deuda de su respetada familia lo estaba matando de a poco y su vida se había reducido en cuidar y salvar la durmiente. Todo comenzó cuando le llegó una carta de su hermano Itachi, diciéndole que ahora él debía seguir y limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha. Él no entendió en un principio lo que quería decir Itachi hasta que en una segunda carta le explicó que su familia había muerto por no cumplir la promesa que hicieron por un gran poder que los llevó a la elite y que la chica durmiente era la clave para saldar la deuda. Aún no resolvía como aquella mujer era la causante de la muerte de su familia ¿qué tenía que ver ella? Itachi le había dicho que la cuidase con su vida porque podría desencadenar otra tragedia si esta moría. 

En su vida no sabía que otras tragedias ya le podían pasar si cuando muy niño vio en los cuerpos de sus padres la huella de la muerte como también en lo de sus tíos y primos. 

La odiaba por creer que por ella ya no están con él y ahora tenía que cuidarla porque su hermano se lo decía. La odiaba por haberle hecho pasar noches enteras en vigilias de cada caravana y pueblo que pasaba en su camino sin encontrarla, de días de soles cegadores y de tardes lluviosas sin ver ninguna pista suya, hasta que la halló encadenada como esclava con los otros pobres diablos. El dibujo que venía en la segunda carta la ayudó en reconocerla pero no en encontrarla. 

La odiaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Otra vez posó su mirada en el frágil cuerpo que arropaba su cama y deseó haber muerto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero ella lo salvó con algo raro… Es cierto que estaba agradecido por lo que le hizo pero… ¿Acaso era bruja y así pudo enviarle la muerte a los Uchiha…? 

Su mano se volvió a empuñar. 

Pero si provocó la decadencia no tendría por qué haberle salvado. Acaso ¿lo quería vivo para luego hacerle qué cosas? No tendría sentido si se encontraba en aquel estado. Si fuese bruja, los prisioneros hubieran estado acabados antes que llegara Naruto. No sabía cuál podría ser la inmensidad del poder de las brujas pero sí que aquella luz verdosa que vio antes de cerrar los ojos no era propia de un ser humano. 

Era tan fácil terminar con ella así… 

Unos ojos de prado se abrieron de a poco, soltando el sueño con dureza. Sasuke pestañeó sus ojos con lentitud y salió de la habitación apenas vio que la durmiente Sakura se despertaba.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Una pequeña melodía inundaba las celdas. 

"Cuando el cielo se oscurezca  
Y la luna se amanezca  
En un tiempo que se detenga.  
Con un camino que se pierda  
Mis pisadas en una tierra  
Que cuanto veo se quiebra  
La espera y desilusión  
De cuanto canto mi emoción  
En toda mi canción  
En donde pasa la nada  
Y en todas las miradas  
Ella te cantará una nana  
Que te despertará del sueño  
Del mundo del ensueño  
Y serás siempre su dueño  
Por el favor que te pidió  
Cuando su corazón te dio  
Y en cumplir te sonrió…"

Naruto se quedó escuchando el ir y venir de cada letra de la canción, acercándose luego, a la celda de quien cantaba. Se apoyó en las rejas cuando la canción iba por su último verso y sintió una curiosidad por lo que escuchó. 

-¿De qué trata? (Preguntó) 

Hinata, quien estaba de espaldas mirando al cielo que los barrotes conseguían mostrar, no se fijó que el rubio había estado escuchando y se sobresaltó un poco al oír la pregunta. 

-¿Qqqué ccosa? 

Naruto soltó una traviesa sonrisa. 

-Tu canción 

-¿Mi cccanción? 

-Sí 

La de ojos de luna volteó y vio la espalda del rubio y se sonrojó.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, su espalda era amplia y fornida, llevaba una simple túnica que le dejaba denotar mas su apariencia y en su cinto, una larga y afilada espada de suave empuñadura. En su memoria de los días pasados, él llevaba una liviana armadura que no llevó puesta la noche que la dejó salir. Y hoy que el sol estaba muy alto con su calor que se notaba en su cuerpo… 

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nunca antes había pensado así cuando veía un hombre y a contra luz, le daba un tono más extraño, como de ensueño... 

Se sonrojó más. 

Naruto volteó al no oír la respuesta de la de ojos de luna y al verla con la vista decaída, con la cara roja y un continuo juego en sus dedos, sacó las llaves y entró en la celda preocupado. Hinata no oyó cuando la puerta se abría con un chirrido y el rubio ponía una mano en su frente. Levantó la vista y lo encontró cerca, muy cerca. Sonrojó muchísimo más y se aportó un poco de él, mareada. Naruto se inquieto y le tomó su cara con ambas manos, posando sus labios en su frente para sentir mejor la temperatura. Al tacto, la de ojos de luna sintió que el compás de sus latidos aumentaba en velocidad y cerró los ojos cuando ya su conciencia se fue con su fuerza. Él la cogió sutilmente y la desesperación se apoderó de él. 

-¿Naruto? 

El rubio mantenía en sus brazos a la chica como también su atención. Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada de completa inquietud a quien le tocaba. 

-Tranquilo, no se pudo resistir a tus encantos 

Naruto no comprendió esto último y Sasuke le ordeno que dejase a la joven inconsciente en el suelo. El rubio obedeció a regañadientes y acompañó a su amigo a la entrada. 

-¿No sabes que nadie puede dejar el puesto vacío? 

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. 

-¿No viste que estaba mal? (Dijo) 

-Siii, se enfermó solita entre tus brazos 

El rubio frunció el ceño. 

-Claro, estás así de sensible por Sakura ¿no? Y te desquitas conmigo porque ella no te corresponde 

Recibió un puñetazo que le hizo tambalear. 

-¡Ni se te ocurra ni siquiera a insinuar que me gusta esa bruja! 

Y Sasuke le tomó por la ropa y le asestó en la pared, en sus ojos negros le demostró la ira en los de color azul del rubio, una ira que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. 

-¡JAMÁS! 

Lo soltó y se fue rápido golpeando a los presos que veían ya una pelea entre los dos. 

Naruto se sobó el cuello y quedó perplejo cuando vinieron a dejarle más presos para encerrar.


	9. Huida

8. Huida

Despertó con la penetrante mirada de unos ojos negros. Hubiera jurado que en ellos estaba la huella de un pasado doloroso y triste, una huella que lo marcaba en sus pupilas. Había muchos secretos que encerraban aquellos ojos, una oscuridad que los opacaba y los volvía fríos e indiferentes. El misterio con que la miraban, se mezclaba la ira y la curiosidad, como si ella era quien le provocaba eso que tanto repudiaba aquellos ojos. 

Suspiró y se acomodó las frazadas. 

¿Por qué él era así con ella? ¿Qué hizo ella para que él la odiase tanto? 

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. 

¿De qué sirve amar a alguien que sólo quiere que estés bajo tierra? ¿Para qué seguir intentando alcanzar la esperanza que se escurre como lo hace la leche derramada? Dicen que el agua que no es de beber se deja correr y que no se puede reparar algo que está irreparablemente roto. Y, sin embargo, ella lo quería ¿De qué sirvieron todos esos dolores y sufrimientos si al encontrarlo la encerró como si nada sin ni siquiera decirle unas palabras de consuelo?  
Hinata tenía suerte al tener de "amigo" a aquel rubio. Se querían y eso la hacía feliz. Al menos que una de las dos pudiera sobrevivir en aquel caldero de cadenas y gritos apresados. 

Levantó sus manos y una luz verdosa emergió al tocar su abdomen. De apoco sus heridas se cicatrizaban con un poco de dolor. 

Si sobrevivía de allí, sería mejor dejar tranquilo a aquellos ojos negros… Así no le causaría más molestia con su presencia y se iría a cualquier lugar que estuviese dispuesto a aceptarla. No volvería a su pueblo natal nunca más y en su vida no habría hombre que pudiera quitar el recuerdo de esa mirada hostil. 

Si el amor resultaba su mal, era mejor arrancarse el corazón y dejar que se lo comieran los lobos y los buitres. Con tal de que ese hombre saliese de su mente y de sus anhelos, para dejar de llorar por alguien que no quiere aceptarla y por dejar de sentir lo que sentía… Era muchísimo mejor. 

Sus heridas ya estaban cicatrizadas, se levantó y se apoyó en los marcos de la ventana abierta. La luz del ocaso le llegó al rostro y en el cielo ya se asomaban algunas estrellas. Se llevó una mano al corazón y deseó que éste dejase de latir al menos unos minutos. Se encaramó por los marcos y saltó al vacío, dejando su esperanza e ilusión atrás.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Hinata despertó con una extraña sensación. 

Sakura… 

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y se encaramó a los barrotes de su celda. Un cielo sin luna la recibió y la angustia en su corazón. Sabía que sus sensaciones eran siempre asertivas y que esta no era la excepción. Intentó salir por la puerta de su prisión pero esta no se abría ni con los empujones que le hacía. Volvió a mirar por los barrotes y una hoja de papel voló hasta llegar al suelo de piedra. Lo cogió con rapidez y leyó:

"No te preocupes por mí. Nunca olvidaré lo buena que fuiste conmigo y sé que saldrás de allí ya que haré todo lo posible por lograrlo.  
Adiós y que seas feliz con él.  
Sakura."

Sus ojos de luna se empañaron y lloró como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en soledad. Lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo llorar más. No le importaba que Sakura la dejase sola porque le prometió que se volverían a ver, le importaba que esta haya abandonado lo que tanto le costó encontrar. 

Pobre Sakura… 

Unos chirridos le avisaron que la puerta se abría y un desesperado Sasuke y un desentendido Naruto se asomaron en ella. 

-¡Dónde está! 

El de ojos negros entró y cogió por los brazos a Hinata y la zamarreó. 

-¡Dónde se fue! (Insistió) ¡DÍMELO MALDITA! 

Naruto los separó y botó a su amigo. 

-¡SÉ QUE SABE! ¡DÓNDE SE FUE! 

-¡CÁLLATE, IMBECIL! 

Sasuke recibió una patada del rubio. 

-¿Cómo piensas que sepa si ella estuvo siempre en tu habitación? 

El de ojos negros respiró aire desesperado y salió con enormes zancadas de allí. 

Naruto iba a seguirlo cuando sintió una mano que lo sujeto. 

-Se fue ¿cierto? 

Él afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. 

Ella le pasó el papel que había leído unos momentos antes y Naruto lo leyó rápidamente. 

-Con que se fue (Dijo) 

Y Hinata lo abrazó y sollozó en su pecho. Naruto la acogió y le acarició su cabeza. 

-Tranquila, volverá 

Sus sollozos aumentaron y el rubio sólo atinó a mecerla.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Sus pasos resonaban por todas las celdas, al igual que su ira y su impotencia. 

-¡MALDITA! 

Entró en su habitación y comenzó a quebrar cuanta cosa veía en su habitación. Nada estaba cuando cayó al suelo desvalido y con las manos en la cabeza. 

Se había ido y él lo había permitido. 

Se había ido y ya no podría cumplir la deuda. 

Se había ido y no sabía qué hacer. 

-¡ARGHHHHHHHH! 

Ahora la odiaba más ¿cómo se le ocurría irse? ¿No la había tratado lo suficientemente bien como para que se vaya así como si nada? Estaba herida, era imposible que saliese si no podía moverse y la puerta siempre estaba con llave. 

-¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! 

Gritó con todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban. Pudo haberla asesinada mientras tuvo la oportunidad pero se contuvo. Ahora se arrepentía y una nueva oleada de rencor le invadió el cuerpo. Debería buscarla otra vez y encadenarla apenas la encontrase, ya no le tendría piedad por haberle salvado la vida y sólo la tendría con pan y agua por desobedecerle de esa manera. 

Muy bruja será pero no era nadie como para desafiar a Sasuke Uchiha.


	10. Hermana

10. Hermana

Después que lanzó el papel a su amiga, Sakura corrió y se alejó de aquel edificio que tanto le había hecho sufrir. El sol ya había sido tragado por la noche y la luna había ocultado su luz. Sus pasos se guiaban con la orientación de un ciego haciéndola tropezar con cada piedra y tronco que se interponía en su camino sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de barro y el frío le estaba calando los huesos. Continuó su carrera con mayor determinación sin importarle ya cual era su meta, sólo sabía que debía alejarse de esos ojos negros para no enfadarlos más. Siguió con todo lo que daba sus fuerzas hasta que sintió la hierba acariciándole el rostro y la negrura de la noche tapándole el resto del cuerpo y de su conciencia.

Un resoplido de una bestia se oyó apenas el sol asomó sus rayos y un galope lo siguió a penas pasó un rato.  
Naruto se quedó viendo como su amigo se iba por los campos a buscar a la fugitiva Sakura. Aún no comprendía por qué la iba buscar y traerla a estas rejas si él sólo quería que ella se fuera con la de ojos de luna, por qué se enojaba tanto cuando él le mencionaba su nombre y mas aún qué tenía que ver eso de una deuda.  
Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí apenas vio su cama. Se acostó y dejó que el sueño le entrase pensando en la canción que Hinata había cantado unos momentos antes. Juraba haberla escuchado en algún lugar y ahora que intentaba buscarlo en su memoria, le llegó el sopor de improviso y se durmió relajando los músculos.  
Sasuke se había ido y el tendría más trabajo…  
Despertó con gritos de "¡Pescado fresco, lleve su pescado fresco!" Se tapó la cara con la almohada intentando dormir de nuevo. Pero los gritos eran más fuertes y él no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y abrir las cortinas para sentir el nuevo día. Se estiró y los recuerdos le vinieron de a poco a la cabeza.  
Había tantas cosas que no sabía de su amigo que ponía a veces en duda su amistad. Él era demasiado sombrío como para poder explicar algunas de sus acciones. Esa misma mañana se había ido para buscar a Sakura echando maldiciones a quien encontrase y la noche anterior casi maltrataba a Hinata con sus locuras.  
Deseó que el de ojos negros no encontrase a la fugitiva mientras tuviera el descontrol como consejero.  
Salió a las calles y la alborotada rutina de los aldeanos lo recibió. Era como ver un cuadro nuevo de distintos matices cuando recorría los alrededores de aquella gran fortaleza. Estar siempre en aquel trabajito le agobiaba tanto que la costumbre de otros le era algo nuevo. Un adolescente le intercepto el paso y le sonrió apenas vio su cara de estresado.  
-Estás muy viejo (Dijo)  
El rubio sonrió.  
-Y tú sigues siendo tan pequeño como la última vez que te vi  
Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos y le desvió la vista.  
-¿Desde cuando te dejan estar sólo en el pueblo? ¿Eh?  
Naruto le tomó la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.  
-¡Ya tengo diecisiete años! ¡Puedo venir sólo a esta tonta villa!  
-No lo parece  
Y se largo de risa.  
Konohamaru bufó.  
-Estás igual que todos en el palacio, dicen que soy muy niño como para retomar el poder mientras Azuma esté de viaje  
-Sí lo eres  
-¡Cumpliré los dieciocho muy pronto y tú sólo tienes dos años más que yo!  
Naruto zamarreó la cabeza.  
-Pero ¿en verdad ese vejestorio de Danzou es quien está en el trono?  
El más pequeño asintió.  
-Donde vamos a parar ya…  
-Pero tú querías ser rey… ¿por qué no lo hechas y ocupas mejor su lugar?  
El rubio sonrió.  
-Me es imposible ¿sabes? Antes pensaba que podía ocupar aquella corona y lograr el respeto que tanto quería pero… Es imposible. Tú podrías serlo ya que en tu sangre corre la realeza, no en la mía.  
-Pero tú querías…  
-Sí, pero ya veré como lo logro  
Y se rió juguetonamente.  
Konohamaru rió con él y ambos pelaron y criticaron al Consejero Real que se las daba de rey. Se fueron hacia el corazón del pueblo y se sentaron en las baldosas de la fuente de agua.  
-Hay algo extraño en este pueblo (Dijo Konohamaru)  
Naruto quien se estaba riendo se atragantó con el repentino cambio de tema.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¿No has visto alguna vez a una mujer de ojos blancos?  
Por poco se le para el corazón.  
-¿Ojos blancos…?  
-Sí, muchas leyendas la rodean.  
"Es imposible que sepa de Hinata" pensó  
Al ver su cara concentrada, Konohamaru prosiguió:  
-He oído que es una mujer que se esconde entre las personas. Quién la ve, sufre distintas suertes. Si ella está feliz, la persona tendrá una vida repleta de riquezas y bienestar. Pero si esta triste o enojada… Es mejor ni pensarlo. Además, en sus ojos se refleja…  
-¿Pero qué disparates dices? ¿Eh?  
-¡No son disparates! Yo la vi…  
-¿Eh?  
Naruto contempló a su amigo quien se había puesto serio.  
-Yo la vi (Repitió)  
"Había salido a verte en la noche. Sé que no está bien haber salido solo y bla bla blá, pero estaba tan aburrido de mi maestro que te quise ver. Salí en plena noche de mi cuarto y evadir los guardias me fue tan fácil que ni los vi, jejeje. Lo malo es que estaba muy oscuro y me caí un par de veces pero pude salir. Estaba tan embarrado que sentía puro frío cuando corría para las celdas cuando vi una mujer andando a toda velocidad. Más bien logré ver una silueta pero creo que era mujer, había nada de luz ¿Quién era? Ni siquiera una bruja sabría. Lo que pasa es que esta cayó tan fuerte en el suelo que cuando quise ayudarla, ya estaba otra silueta a su lado en un parpadeo. La recién llegada volteó y me miró con un dedo entre sus labios. Bueno, creo que hizo eso pero yo estaba más pendiente de sus ojos… Unos ojos tan blancos que en la misma noche brillaban con luz propia, como estrellas. Parece que esta se dio cuenta porque rió bajito y se llevó a la que estaba tendida. Me tomó tiempo moverme y decirle algo pero apenas cerré y abrí los ojos, esta ya se había ido con la otra"  
El rubio se quedó pensando. ¿No será…?  
-¿Estas seguro que no te acuerdas?  
-¿De quién? ¿De la que corría o la de ojos blancos?  
-De la que corría  
Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos y bufó.  
-¡Ya te dije que no la vi bien! Estaba muy oscuro y no sé si era mujer. Sólo vi que la de ojos blancos se la llevaba  
-¿Sabes a donde?  
-¡Cómo quieres que sepa! E-RA DE NO-CHE  
Naruto se levantó de la fuente y dijo:  
-Más te vale que no vuelvas a salir de nuevo a escondidas o te juro que no dudaré en delatarte  
Dicho esto, salió corriendo.

-¿Me puedes contestar algo?  
Hinata, quien no estaba muy pendiente de la conversación, se sobresaltó.  
-¿Aah qqué te refieres?  
-Una pregunta ¿Conoces alguien que tenga tu mismo color de ojos?  
Ella se incomodó un poco.  
-¿Oojjos blanccos?  
Naruto le buscó la vista que ella apartó.  
-¿Es algo malo?  
-Noo, es que… Sólo mi familia ttiene los ojos blancccos. Ppero ya nno estarán, quizás… Vivos  
Al rubio le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
-¿Estás segura? ¿No habrá algún familiar tuyo que estaba de viaje o algo así que está en la aldea y que han inventado puras leyendas de él?  
Hinata negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Ningún hermano o hermana…?  
Ella suspiró.  
-Mi hermana… No sé como estará  
Al rubio se le iluminó el rostro.  
-¿Hermana?  
-Sí, mi hermanita Hanabi. Ella nno esttuvo en el ataque, pero…  
-¡Quizás esté en la villa!  
-No, ella desapareció hace mucho tiempo cuando supo que estaba comprometida (Habló muy bajito)  
Naruto parpadeó.  
-¿Pero cómo sabes? Podría estar aquí, supo de ti y te vino a ver. Un amigo me dijo que la vio cerca de aquí y…  
Ella negó lentamente.  
-Ess impposible, ella mme odia  
¿Odiar? ¿A ella? Es algo prácticamente imposible.  
-¿Tu hermana?  
-Sí, mi padre no tuvo el mismo trato con ella que conmigo. A mi me costó mucho ganármelo y ella antes lo gozaba. Pero cuando ella comenzó a salir a escondidas con un soldado, mi padre, apenas se enteró, se enojo mucho y la apartó de mí y le ofreció la mano a un joven de la aldea vecina. Ella se enojó mucho y se fue, echándome toda la culpa  
Era la primera vez que no tartamudeaba. Él se sorprendió mucho.  
-Teníamos mucha confianza (Continuó) y me lo contó un día de primavera. Estaba muy feliz y no pude decirle nada del error que estaba en su secreto noviazgo. Yo guardé su secreto por unos cuantos meses más y no sé quien le dijo a mi padre… Ella pensó que fui yo y desde entonces, me odia con toda su alma  
-Pero ¿no has sabido nada de ella?  
-No…  
Hinata cerró sus ojos y no oyó cuando el rubio se despedía y se iba.


	11. Maestra

11. Maestra

Ocupó su lugar de vigilia y vio como de a poco el sol bajaba del cielo. Si las cosas coincidían, la primera silueta que vio Konohamaru era Sakura, quien salía muy rápidamente del edificio para escapar; la segunda, probablemente era Hanabi (una idea demasiada extraña), que al parecer la ayudó. Pero estaba la posibilidad de que eran o no. Si Hanabi ayudó a Sakura, no tendría por qué haber callado a Konohamaru porque esta necesitaba toda la ayuda necesaria para la "desconocida" al no tener la fuerza suficiente para llevársela. A lo mejor se conocían y la segunda ayudó a la primera a escapar pero los tiempos en que Hanabi apareció y desapareció con Sakura eran imposibles. Lo más probable era que Konohamaru se había imaginado todo. Aunque nunca lo había visto serio y…  
Naruto tenía un verdadero mar de confusiones. Desde que Sasuke fue en busca de la fugitiva (hacía unos cuantos días), él tuvo que encargarse de todo cuanto se refería a los presos y ahora intentaba procesar toda la información que tenía sin llegar a una clara conclusión. Hinata no le ayudaba a desenredar todo el enjambre de laberintos que tenía en su cabeza, ella no hablaba de su hermana ni nada que tuviese relación con ella. Y para lo peor, Sai volvería a inspeccionar.  
Las estrellas ya estaban en su plenitud y ya juraba que no venía aquel espía cuando vio que aquella insoportable persona venía con una grandísima sonrisa en su rostro. A veces pensaba que lo hacía para puro fastidiar o que estaba realmente loco. En fin… tendría que soportarlo por una segunda vez.  
-¡Oh! Naruto-kun, hay una linda noche ¿no crees?  
Fingió sonreír, pero le salió una mueca.  
-¿A que vienes?  
Sai le pasó un sobre con el sello real.  
-Supe que Sasuke-kun salió de viaje por muco tiempo. Su majestad Danzou le había enviado la invitación para el baile de su honorable cargo mientras el rey Azuma esté lejos.  
-¿Y…?  
-Que como él no está, la invitación es para ti. Todos los lord y honorables de alta cuna estarán allí. Muchos soldados serán promovidos para cuidar a la aristocracia y necesitamos que alguien esté adentro. He oído que el rajá Gaara irá, tiene muchos enemigos y tú serás uno de sus acompañantes  
-¿Y…?  
-Que es un deber tuyo ir, dejaremos que alguien te reemplace. Se celebrará la próxima semana, en el día de San Juan  
Sai sonrió y se fue.  
No había entendido muy bien hasta que quedo solo ¿Bailar? ¿Él? Nunca había ido a una fiesta de la realeza y lo peor era que tenía que bailar… Ahora ¿Con quién iría? Cada vez su suerte se volvía poniendo peor. No podría dejar a la de ojos de luna sola con todos esos depravados y con un nuevo perro guardián. A no ser que…  
Su rostro se iluminó.

La mañana estaba muy movida con el paso de las horas. Una mujer de ojos caoba y de fino peinado abría su tienda a la espera de sus clientes. Ya había pasado gran parte de la mañana y nadie venía. La campanilla de la puerta sonó de improviso y una melena rubia de ojos azules apareció en ella.  
-¿Desde cuando no vienes a mi humilde tienda?  
-Desde que cambiaste las armas por los vestidos  
Naruto se sentó en una de las tantas sillas y vio a su amiga ataviada de huinchas de medir e hilos de coser.  
-Has tenido mucha clientela  
-No, solo ordenaba  
Y dejó todas sus cosas en una mesilla cerca de un maniquí.  
-¿Y para que viniste? Sé que no vendrías a una tienda de sastre sin ningún motivo  
El rubio se sintió incómodo y no encontraba las palabras.  
-¿Es para una chica?  
Él no contestó.  
-Lo sabía ¿quieres darle un vestido?  
-Eh…  
-¿Para cual ocasión?  
-Eh…  
-¿De fiesta? Ummm creo que tenía alguno por aquí ¿Cuáles son sus medidas?  
-Eh… Ten-ten…  
-¿Uh?  
La aludida que ya había sacado unas cuantas telas se detuvo.  
-¿Qué pasa? (Dijo)  
-Yo no sé… Eh… ¿Me podrías guardar un secreto primero?  
Ten-ten asintió.  
-Es que es algo insólito para cualquier persona…  
-Nada que yo no pueda solucionar  
-Es que no es cualquier mujer…  
-Sí, sí, sí, es la mujer de tus sueños, el amor de tu vida, tu dulce locura…  
-¡NO! Es que ¿Cómo te lo explico?  
-¿Es alguien que conozca?  
-Lo dudo  
-¿Extranjera?  
-Posiblemente…  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Es que sólo necesito de tu ayuda y no de tus preguntas  
-Esta bien, pero ¿Qué color le gusta?  
Y Naruto arrastró su mano por su cara hastiado.

El sudor corría por su frente y la bestia que azotaba ya sentía los signos del cansancio. Había galopado por cada pueblo y camino y ni rastro de ella. El país del Fuego tenía grandes campos en su expansión y encontrarla sería como buscar una aguja en un gran pajar ¿Cómo pudo escapar sin pasar por ningún pueblo cercano? Era prácticamente imposible que no lo hiciera, al menos para un humano normal…  
-Bruja arpía (Murmuró)  
Detuvo a su agotado caballo en las puertas de una pequeña villa y caminó por ella hasta entrar a un bar. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y ni se fijó cuantas botellas se había bebido. De a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y su mano no se detenía cuando le daba a su garganta más cerveza. Un hombre se sentó en la bancadilla de al lado y pidió un trago. Sasuke siguió bebiendo con la mirada expectante del recién llegado. Se detuvo y le devolvió una mirada arrogante.  
-¿Penas de amor?  
-Nada que te importe  
Y se bebió el resto de la botella.  
-Yo te podría ayudar a vengarte  
El de ojos negros pidió más cerveza.  
-Podría decirte donde está…  
El líquido corría por su boca.  
-Sé en que lugar se esconde Sakura  
Sasuke escupió la bebida hacia el camarero y tomó al otro hombre por la túnica.  
-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ ESA BRUJA!  
El otro sonrió.  
-¡DÍMELO! (Insistió)  
-Muy pronto lo sabrás si haces algunas cosas por mí…  
-¡DÍMELO!  
Y lo lanzó al suelo.  
El hombre detenía todos los golpes que Sasuke les descargaba a ciegas. Su visión estaba completamente negra y sintió que su cuerpo se caía solo cuando sintió un suave golpe en su cuello.  
-Eres mío  
Logró escuchar antes de perderse en su subconciencia.

Una amplia habitación de pálidos colores se presentó ante sus ojos. Estaba acostada en una cama de finos bordados y de suaves sábanas. Los muebles eran todos de gran tallado y cada uno con diversos objetos. Un gran espejo se levantaba en un extremo y en otro, un balcón de pálidas cortinas. Miró sus manos y no vio ningún rastro de una carrera desenfrenada. Llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró una joven con una bandeja llena de manjares. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue por donde había venido. Un hambre le entró de improviso y sació su estómago con las delicias de la bandeja. Se levantó y observó que también su atuendo había cambiado a uno de delicados encajes.  
Es un sueño…  
Fue hacia un armario de grandes proporciones y lo abrió, dejando a la vista vestidos dignos de una princesa. Se sobresaltó y sin percatarse mucho de lo que hacía, se probó uno y captó que estaba justo a su medida. Volvió a ponerse otros y se comportó como una niña mientras se veía en el espejo. Llamaron otra vez a la puerta y muy feliz la abrió. Una mujer de mediana edad y de melena rubia que le caía en su gran escote estaba al otro lado.  
-Veo que despertaste Sakura  
La de ojos de prado se sorprendió.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
La otra le dio una sonrisa de respuesta.  
-Sígueme  
Y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo de ricos adornos. Sakura la siguió y ambas caminaron por los extensos pasillos de esa gran mansión. Llegaron a lo que era un jardín de las más extrañas flores y la rubia le invitó a sentarse en unos bancos que parecían salirse solos de la tierra. La de ojos de prado accedió y su mirada no paraba en detenerse en cualquiera de las flores y árboles que había en alrededor.  
-Veo que todo esto es nuevo para ti ¿no?  
Un tímido "sí" recibió de contestación.  
La rubia de ojos ámbares sonrió.  
-No te culpo, tu vida no ha sido muy llevadera  
Sus ojos se posaron en los ambarinos.  
-¿Cómo sabes de mí?  
-Eso no importa, lo importante es que mi sierva pudo traerte a salvo  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy alguien que sólo te dirá que le puedes llamar Tsunade-sama  
-¿Tsunade-sama?  
-Sí, seré tu maestra de hoy en adelante  
-¿Maestra en qué?  
-En tu poder claro, no muchos han nacido con aquella estrella ¿No es cierto Hanabi?  
La misma joven que le había traído la bandeja apareció entre las hojas de las ramas bajas de un roble. Con un simple movimiento bajó y posó suavemente sus pies en la tierra. Unos finísimos pelos marrones se alzaron con el viento mientras sus ojos blancos con brillo propio de las estrellas parpadeaban suavemente.  
-Sí, es muy cierto Tsunade-sama muy pocas nacen con aquella estrella  
Y sonrió


	12. Mariposa

12. Mariposa

-¿Haz cumplido?  
-No, aún no  
-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te mande a la horca?  
-No, yo no… Majestad…  
Y un sonido violento seguido de un alarido se perdió entre las inquietantes antorchas de la lóbrega habitación.  
-Hazlo de una buena vez  
Se marchó enroscándose en su bastón, dejando al otro gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

Unas voces lejanas escuchaba, casi como si fueran de sueños. Se intentó erguir y unas amarras le movilizaron apenas lo intentó.  
-Veo que eres muy eficiente cuando quieres…  
-Todo por usted, Orochimaru-sama  
Abrió sus ojos y una borrosa silueta le daba la espalda.  
-Sólo falta ella…  
-Sí, ya se acerca el momento  
Pestañeó, la borrosa figura se hizo más clara. Un hombre de capucha oscura hablaba y parecía no importarle que quien le contestase fuese él mismo. Las copas de más le habían hecho que aquel desquiciado lo capturase.  
Maldita bruja.  
Golpeó, sin fijarse, con los pies la pared.  
-Vaya ha despertado  
El otro volteó y se sentó de cuclillas mirando a su prisionero.  
Sonrió  
-Por fin despertaste, dormilón  
Sasuke lo escupió.  
-¿No sabes qué estás a mi completa merced? Sé más educado  
Y le palpó con una sonrisa su negro cabello.  
La irritación le llenaba las venas y en su cara no la ocultaba. Otra vez volvió a agitarse y el otro volvió a reírse. Se resignó y esperó paciente a que le decía el otro.  
-Veo que te tranquilizaste Sasuke-kun. Como te había dicho antes, sé dónde está Sakura. Tranquilo, la encontrarás muy pronto si haces lo que quiero  
La paciencia nunca había sido su virtud ni mucho menos la resignación. Tendría que hacer lo que le diría este loco y así se desquitaría de ella si es que realmente no está mintiendo…  
-¿CÓMO SÉ QUE NO ME MIENTES? (Gritó)  
El otro le señaló su vientre.  
-Ella fue capaz de cerrar aquella hemorragia de tu estomago, la tuviste en tu habitación como agradecimiento y ahora la buscas como un desquiciado obsesivo culpándola de la muerte de los Uchiha  
-¿CÓMO LO SABES?  
-Eso no te importa. Sólo haz lo que quiero y harás lo que quieras con ella  
Desvió su vista. Aquella afirmación no le decía nada pero era mejor que nada. Decidió creerle y cortarle la cabeza si mentía después.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?  
Casi fue como un suplicio.  
-Veo que has entendido. Sólo debes traerme unas simples piedras  
-¿Eso? ¿Unas piedras…?  
-Tan simples que están repartidas por los pueblos rebeldes de por aquí. Lo haría pero no tengo los ejércitos que tienes ni la autorización del rey. No me gustaría asesinar a tanto soldado imbécil  
-¿Y eso es todo?  
-No, para ellos son como talismanes. Guardianes para ser más explícito. No te las darían con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Hecho ¿cuántas son?  
-Nueve, La primera está en los pueblos del este  
-¿Para qué las quieres?  
-Sólo tráelas y la verás muy pronto…  
-Pero…  
Sus ojos se cerraron como todo cuanto había a su alrededor.

-¡No Sakura, debes darle en su centro!  
Entre jadeos, la de ojos de prado intentaba hacer todo lo que su maestra le decía. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y aún no se lograba acostumbrar a tanta cosa loca que le obligaba hacer. Había hecho pedazos unas cuantas rocas pero aquel tronco que venía como vaivén y que sólo lograba botarla con muchos moretones, ni le rompía una astilla. Su maestra ya estaba que le salían canas de tanto repetirle la técnica que Sakura ya le comenzaba a hostigar.  
-¡Sakura debes darle en su centro!  
-¡No es tan fácil!  
Y cayó de nuevo.  
-¡Otra vez!  
Se levantó rápidamente y vio como se acercaba el tronco. Harta ya, fijó su vista en la madera y dio un punto con su puño. El tronco la botó de nuevo con un gran dolor en su mano. Ya había cerrado los ojos para soportar una tunda de su maestra.  
-¡Bien hecho Sakura!  
Sorprendida, miró la madera que estaba un poco magullada en su centro y trizada a su alrededor.  
-Eso está bien por hoy, mañana seguiremos  
Se fue y dejó a su aprendiz con la compañía de su sierva.  
-Has estado aprendiendo muy rápido (Dijo Hanabi) Han habido muchos que no han soportado ni una semana  
-Creo que me les uniré muy pronto (Le contestó Sakura mientras se curaba su mano)  
-Has sabido trizar ese árbol  
-No, sólo fue suerte  
-La suerte no existe, sólo existe la voluntad  
-De ser así, no me estaría curando la mano  
-A caídas se aprende  
-Sí, a dolores y heridas también  
Sus ojos blancos centellaron con luz extraña.  
-Golpéale concentrando toda tu energía  
-Sí lo hice  
-No es con tu fuerza, sólo tu energía y aprovecharás la fuerza del tronco  
-Pero…  
Hanabi se había ido.  
Sakura bufó resignada. Muchas veces Hanabi le había dicho cosas de las que tenía que adivinar para entenderlas y además, desaparecía. Ahora tenía que interpretar sus palabras y no comprendió bien a que se refería. Miró otra vez el tronco y se acercó a éste. Lo palpó y centró su concentración en su palma. Volvió a accionar el mecanismo de balanceo del tronco y se puso a cierta distancia. Cuando lo tenía cerca, se concentró otra vez en su puño y golpeó en el mismo lugar que había golpeado antes. La madera se trizó más y el balanceo se detuvo, volando por los aires los restos del tronco.  
-Bien hecho Sakura, supiste manejar tu chakra  
La de ojos de prado volteó y vio a su maestra con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
-¿Chakra?  
-Sí, la energía natural que todos tenemos en nuestro interior, es mucho más efectiva que la fuerza  
Y Hanabi sonrió a su lado.  
-Pero creo que no lo hizo sola (Continuó Tsunade) ¿O me equivoco Hanabi?  
La aludida desapareció de nuevo.  
-Esta niña… y en cuanto a ti (Se dirigió a Sakura) aprenderás lo que hace Hanabi  
-¿Desaparecer?  
-Yo no lo llamaría así, pero antes aprenderás a sentirla cuando esté o no  
E hizo un gesto que dio por terminada la lección.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, pensado que tendría que hacer ahora. Había acordado con Ten-ten verse aquella noche para ver que harían con Hinata. La situación no había sido favorable últimamente ya que tenía que hacer hora extra y no había podido ver a la de ojos de luna más que unos pocos minutos y aún no llegaba el enviado del "rey". Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y su amiga no llegaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos y los relinchos de un caballo le llegaron anunciándole la llegada de Ten-ten. Corrió para recibirla y grande fue su decepción al descubrir a otro persona.  
-Soy lord Shino, me asignaron para reemplazar a lord Sasuke  
Dijo el caballero apenas bajó de su caballo. Llevaba una armadura que le cubría entero, apenas se le veía la cara que estaba casi cubierta por su casco.  
"Pobre caballo" pensó Naruto.  
-Es muy de noche (Dijo el rubio) ven mañana temprano  
-No, es mejor ahora  
Y caminó hacia el recinto dejando desconcertado a Naruto. Ahora era el peor momento para que éste llegara y en cuanto a Hinata…  
-¡Espera!  
Shino se detuvo.  
-Espérame en el puesto de mando, yo vuelvo después  
Salió a los campos y en el camino encontró Ten-ten.  
-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan agitado? (Preguntó ésta)  
-No te lo puedo decir ahora, ve a las puertas laterales. Te veré después allí  
Le pasó las llaves y se fue rápidamente donde Shino. Se dejó caer en una silla muy agitado. Se levantó a los pocos segundos he hizo una carrera en los laberintos. Encontró otra vez a Ten-ten y le dio las indicaciones de la celda de Hinata. Después se fue sin esperar respuesta y encontró a Shino en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado antes. Se sentó otra vez en la silla, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Una mariposa nocturna pasó delante de sus ojos azules para luego irse hacia las celdas.  
Shino sonrió triunfante pero el rubio no lo pudo ver, su cara estaba tapada por el casco.


	13. Decisión

Ammm tuve una pequeña falla técnica

me falto poner este capi xD

13. Decisión

A lo lejos, vio los cimientos de una aldea. Hizo una señal a sus soldados, y todos bajaron con sus lanzas colina abajo, destrozando las pequeñas fuerzas que se habían improvisado en la aldea atacada.  
Cogió su espada y amenazó al líder de degollarlo si no le entregaba lo que quería. El viejo señaló a una mujer y él la cogió por las muñecas y se la llevo, dando la orden de retirada.

Cerró muy temprano las puertas de su local. Cogió varias huinchas y unos cuantos hilos, los dejó en una mesa y trazó unas cuantas líneas en una hoja de papel. La silueta emergió a los pocos trazos y otras tantas diagonales la vistieron, unos ondeados encajes lo adornaron y otras ovaladas gemas la bordaron. Después, se dirigió a su maniquí y lo comparó con su dibujo. De allí, sacó las hojas con las medidas y comenzó a hacer los cálculos que le darían vida al vestido. Fue en donde sus telas y cogió varias de distintas tonalidades azuladas y blancas como también otras joyas y cosas que necesitaría. Después de eso, pasó toda la mañana y parte de la noche en lo que sería su obra maestra. Al terminar, lo contempló desde unos cuantos metros y se felicitó a si misma. Cogió su pequeño bolso y se puso un chal para pasar más desapercibida, a estas horas, no era muy bueno dejarse ver.

Naruto estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para levantarse y dejar solo a esa armadura andante de Shino. El caballero se mantenía de pie y quedaba peor que una estatua en vigilia de cualquier cosa que pasase, como si el rubio no estuviese allí, a su lado. Para lo peor, las horas pasaban como milenios y él tendría que estar allí hasta que el otro decidiera irse.  
-Ya es tarde, es hora que me vaya  
Aquellas palabras fueron como un milagro caído del cielo, acompañó a su compañero a salida y le deseó un buen viaje. De allí, esperó con seguridad de que el otro se iba y se quedó sentado en su puesto mando, intentado conciliar algunas ideas.  
-¡Oh! ¿Con qué estamos quedándonos sin hacer nada con un baile para tres días?  
Ten-ten rió y se sentó a su lado.  
-Tengo su vestido (Continúo). Me falta tu traje y el dinero que me vas a pagar  
Naruto sonrió para sí, no se iba a salvar de esta.  
-Está bien ¿Me trajiste las llaves?  
-Sí, toma  
Se las entregó y entrecerró sus ojos caoba.  
-¿Por qué eres así con ella?  
El rubio, que se estaba guardando las llaves, no entendió.  
-¿A quién te refieres? (Preguntó)  
-A Hinata, claro. No la estás correspondiendo  
Ahora menos entendía.  
-¿Corresponder?  
-Claro, o ¿me dirás que es una "amiga"?  
-¿Y qué más podría ser? Yo no puedo tener nada con ella  
-Pero te gustaría  
Naruto se quedó de piedra.  
-¡No digas esas cosas!  
-¿Y qué? ¿Prefieres que mienta? O mejor dicho ¿Te prefieres mentir?  
-Ten-ten, yo no tengo nada con ella porque no quiero y si quisiera, tampoco podría  
-En el amor todo se vale  
-¿Pero aunque te lo diga mil veces no me vas entender?  
-Yo que tú, aprovecho el baile y me voy con ella hacia otro pueblo  
-Y después estar huyendo de todo el país  
-¿Ves que quieres? A mi nadie me logra mentir  
-¡Ten-ten!  
-Lo afirmas indirectamente diciéndome los contras de esa decisión  
-Te odio  
-Yo también te aprecio y ¿Tengo que levantarte yo o lo harás tú mismo para tener tus medidas? El traje no se hará solo  
El rubio hizo lo que le pedía.  
-Aún eres un niño pequeño, Naruto ¿cuándo madurarás?  
El de ojos azules soportó toda la habladuría que le vino después. Harto ya, se quedó mirando al vació mientras Ten-ten guardaba todo en su bolso.  
-Pero… ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?  
Naruto pareció un poco incómodo con su pregunta.  
-Yo sólo sé (Contestó ésta) que deberías ser más atento ¡Te veo en tres días!  
Diciendo esto, se fue.  
Agitó su melena rubia y su cabeza se convirtió en una marea de verdaderos enredos. A él no le gusta verla cada día allí, encerrada. Había pasado un poco más de un mes y era cierto que sentía un gran cariño. Sasuke ya le había planteado la misma decisión que Ten-ten y ahora que no estaba le era más difícil decidirse. Si lo haría, tendrían que huir por cada pueblo como un traidor pero con ella a su lado… Y sino, tendría que hacerse la idea de que un día la buscarían y nunca más la vería. Pero lo más importante era qué sentía él.  
Eso era otro problema ya.  
Caminó hasta encontrarse con su celda. Abrió la puerta y entró en ella, dejándose caer en una pared, mirándola dormir. Tantas veces se había planteado la misma duda y la respuesta nunca llegaba, ahora se le venía y se le quedó grabada en su memoria…  
Si todo fuera distinto…  
Miró sus manos que nunca habían tocado a alguna mujer y se sintió extraño. Volvió a mirarla y cerró sus ojos para no pensar cosas de las cuales se podía arrepentir. Al menos, si tuviera su padre o su madre, sabría que hacer ya que alguno de ellos le hubiera ayudado a comprender lo que le estaba pasando. No tenía la suficiente confianza con sus amigos para contárselo y Sasuke estaba lejos. Podía tener el cuerpo de un hombre pero aún era un niño como le había dicho Ten-ten.  
Se sintió desgraciado.  
Tenía tanta impotencia de no poder ayudarla que no sabía que otra cosa podría hacer para aliviarle el peso de su estadía. Además, Sakura no estaba y él sabía que eran muy buenas amigas y ahora ella tendría que estar sola, soportándolo todo en completa soledad. Se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando que decidió que ya era hora de librarla de todos esas desgracias.  
Era hora de huir.

En un desolado paraje, ya tragado por toda la oscuridad que le propinaban los árboles, un joven hombre silbó y esperó que su eco se extinguiese. A su lado apareció un extraño hombre con una túnica obscura y con nubes rojas. Era su última opción y ya no había vuelta atrás.  
-Veo que me querías ver (Dijo el recién llegado)  
Su voz era quejumbrosa y hostil.  
-Sólo cumple el trato y tendrás tu parte (Le contestó el otro)  
-Al parecer no eres capaz de hacerlo para tu Señor ¿Tan urgente es?  
-Sólo tráeme su cabeza  
-Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía sangre azul en mi espada…  
-Vendré otra vez aquí pasado mañana. Espero que todo esté listo  
-En menos de lo que canta un gallo  
Diciendo esto, desapareció de la misma forma en que llegó, dejando al otro con la duda de lo que hizo y de lo que pasará después con el rey...


	14. Instante

13. Instante

Fingió dormir mientras oía que la cerradura se abría. Ya estaba un poco cansada de que Naruto le intentase sacar más información de su hermana. Era mejor sentir su resignación y sentir que se iba o que se quedara y la mirase "dormir"…  
-¿Hinata?  
Volteó al no reconocer su voz y vio a una chica con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.  
Eso la desconcertó.  
-Tú eres Hinata ¿Cierto? Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti  
Se sentó muy cerca de la de ojos de luna y le tendió su mano.  
-Yo soy Ten-ten y me cuesta creer que hayas enamorado así a Naruto  
Hinata le contestó el saludo y no supo que decir ante esto último. Le desvió la vista mientras sentía una extraña sensación que le recorría su cuerpo ¿haberlo enamorado? Negó suavemente la cabeza y la de ojos caoba lo noto.  
-No te hagas la que no sabe nada. Él no haría esto por nadie, mas aún, sabiendo los precios que cobro…  
Hinata abrazó sus piernas y dejó su mirada en el vacío sin comprender las cosas que le decía aquella desconocida. A estas alturas, aún no entendía lo que era el amor ni mucho si ella lo sentía ¿Qué sería lo que pasaba cuando le hablaban de él? Sobre todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Era algo que en verdad la desconcertaba y en los últimos días se habían convertido en un gran dilema.  
-¿Te podrías levantar? Necesito ver tus medidas  
Hinata hizo lo que le decía y se estuvo quieta mientras Ten-ten hacía su trabajo.  
-¡Guau! (Exclamó) Naruto no tiene mal gusto  
Como si la sacaran de un trance, la de ojos de luna contempló a la otra chica escribiendo en un pergamino que luego guardó con sus huinchas en un pequeño bolso.  
-¿Qué? (Dijo)  
-Eso, que no tiene mal gusto contigo ni tú tampoco  
Y rió por lo bajo.  
-Yo no…  
-Vamos, te gusta. Eso no me lo puedes negar  
Otra vez asomó su mirada cómplice y Hinata sintió una oleada de temblor que le inundó el cuerpo y le aceleró el compás de su corazón.  
"Te gusta"  
"Te gusta"  
Sin saber por qué, se tapó la cara con las manos.  
-¿No te toma en cuenta?  
Y sintió una mano en su hombro que le hizo sacar su cara de sus manos y encontrar los ojos caoba de Ten-ten.  
-¿Sientes que en vez de estar yo debería estar él? ¿Qué en los pocos momentos que estás con él queda un distanciamiento que al final te dan ganas de abrazarlo? ¿De besarlo? ¿De estar realmente con él?  
Entornó sus ojos de luna.  
-Y ¿qué él te diga "Te amo"?  
Hinata volteó y le dio la espalda.  
-¿Una sensación que ahora mismo te hace pensar que estoy loca?  
Unas lágrimas se asomaron y cayeron por sus mejillas.  
Ten-ten tenía razón…  
Volteó otra vez y dijo:  
-¿Qué es lo que siento?  
-Amor, nada más que amor, Hinata  
Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza como si pudiera negar la afirmación de Ten-ten. Era imposible que lo quisiera, no podía ser posible, es algo que no podía explicar. No podía amar a quien nunca estaría con ella, a quien nunca podría quedarse con ella ni a quien nunca la libraría de su suerte. Era cierto que era un hombre encantador, en quien confiaba, en quien se consolaba, en quien podía ser ella. Pero él no se preocupaba de ella si le sacaba el tema de su hermana, sabiendo que le entristecía. Pero fue él, también, quien la salvó de los demás prisioneros y que la tiene en los mejores cuidados, fue él que dejó que se bañase en el lago en luna llena aún poniéndose en riesgo y es él en donde ella pierde todo temor y penar que la atormenta cada noche en sus brazos…  
Naruto Uzumaki…  
Suspiró y fijó su vista en la luz de la luna.  
-Sé que él también te quiere y que serás la más bella del baile, la envidia de todas  
-¿Baile?  
-Haré el mejor vestido que haya hecho y él quedará deslumbrado  
-¿Vestido? ¿Deslumbrado?  
Ya era demasiado para todo lo que tuvo que reconocer, se desmayó y cayó suavemente con la ayuda de Ten-ten. En sus sueños, sonrió consolada.  
Ten-ten salió de la celda y dejó a la durmiente encerrada otra vez. Silenciosa, sacó un pequeño papel de su bolso y escribió:

"Naruto, me quedo con las llaves para sacarle una copia. Mañana te las paso y cuídala ¿si?"  
"Ten-ten"

Después lo dejó muy visible en las rejas, salió y se dirigió hacia su casa con el amanecer en su espalda y una idea en su cabeza.  
"Tendré que ser de querubín" pensó.

Cuando Shino se fue, Naruto por fin pudo acostarse en su cama y cerrar sus ojos. Con todo el cansancio en sus párpados, dejó que el sueño lo envolviese de a poco, descansando cada segundo…  
Estaba en un gran baile, bailando con alguien que no podía ver el rostro. Danzaban y danzaban y en cada giro, se sumaba una nueva mirada curiosa. Ya era el centro de atención cuando se detuvo y vio a lo lejos, brillos metálicos que se acercaban de a poco. Una mariposa nocturna voló ante sus ojos, dándole a conocer el peligro. Le tomó la mano a su pareja y huyeron por laberintos del que sólo encontraron un camino cerrado. Iban a devolverse cuando sintió el filo de una daga en su espalda y empujó a su pareja. Ésta cayó al suelo, quieta. La mariposa pasó otra vez por sus ojos y ella había desaparecido. La daga que estaba en su espalda comenzó a hundírsele muy lentamente e intentó voltear la cabeza para ver quien la sujetaba, pero no vio a nadie. Con pavor, se hizo para adelante, cayendo de bruces. Una luz lo cegó y se encontró aprisionado en un madero. Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible. Insultos le llegaba por todas partes y vio a su verdugo accionar una palanca que le hizo caer en un vacío, sintiendo la presión de una horca en su cuello…  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Despertó en el suelo, con un gran dolor en un costado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, teniendo un sudor muy frío en su frente. Se las quitó con sus manos e intentó recordar la pesadilla: baile, persecución, mariposa, dagas y la horca… ¿Qué significaba eso? Por lo demás no vio ninguna cara y todo era muy real…  
Se vistió velozmente y fue al puesto de mando, encontrando a Shino. Un vago saludo se cruzó entre ambos y el rubio le señaló que se quedara allí y atendiera a quien llegase, él iba ver a los prisioneros. Caminó con grandes zancadas pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Se encontró con sus ojos de luna que lo miraban con una tímida curiosidad. Palpó su cinto y no encontró las llaves. Miró con desesperación y encontró la nota de Ten-ten. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apoyó cansado en las rejas de la prisión.  
-¿Qqqué te ppasa?  
Suspiró.  
-No me pasa nada (Contestó), no me pasa nada  
Sintió un roce suave en su mejilla, que al contacto, se retiró velozmente. Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Hinata con sus manos abrazadas a su pecho, hirviendo de fiebre.  
Lamentó muchísimo más no tener las llaves. Entró un brazo por los espacios de las rejas y tocó un mechón de su azulada melena. Ella se apartó, negando con su cabeza. Él se preocupó y alargó más el brazo cogiendo el de ella. La sensación la invadió y se empañó su mirada.  
-Tranquila, saldrás de aquí muy pronto  
Aquellas palabras le llegaron de forma lejana, distante. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar y una traviesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él la acercó para las rejas y le quitó su lágrima con su mano libre.  
-Nnaruto-kun ¿Ppor qué?  
Un mar rodó por sus ojos de luna.  
Él la rodeó con sus brazos y no le importó sentir el frío tacto de los hierros sino que el tembloroso cuerpo de ella que era su principal preocupación.  
Hinata murmuró algo que el rubio no pudo escuchar y éste le levantó el rostro, dejándolo a poca distancia del suyo. El momento fue eterno, como si el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante. Una mariposa pasó y ambos se apartaron. Él volvió a su puesto de mando y ella quedó petrificada en una pared, sollozando en silencio.  
La mariposa dio un giro y se fue volando. 


	15. Amigo

14. Amigo

Las caras de sus prisioneros le estaban colmando ya la paciencia. Habían recorrido demasiadas millas y aquellos, con su tropa, se lo estaban reprochando. Por lo demás, había un sol abrasador y en vez de piedras, le habían entregado esa carga humana que tenían que llevar para todos los pueblos. Aún le faltaban cuatro y el loco que lo mandó a esa estúpida búsqueda no se dignaba a aparecer como lo había hecho con las otras cinco veces, ni le decía que tenía que hacer con esas personas.  
Llegó a una villa y reservó una posada para todos sus hombres. Cuando llegó la noche, salió y se fue al bosque, admirando la espesura. Caminó unos cuantos metros más y se detuvo, brusco, se giró en sí y buscó algo en la negrura. No lo encontró y siguió, más atento.  
-Estoy aquí  
Volvió a pasear la vista y encontró al maniático semioculto en las sombras de los árboles.  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? (Dijo)  
Sasuke cerró los ojos, molesto. Siempre aparecía como si nada en la nada.  
-Llevo cinco (Contestó)  
-Oh… Has sido muy veloz. En muy poco sabrás donde se encuentra ella…  
Apretó sus puños.  
-¡Dónde está la sexta!  
-Calma, calma. Ella no se irá  
-¡Contéstame!  
-Bien… Está a unas 20 leguas de aquí, al sudeste  
Y comenzó a desaparecer.  
-¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime tu maldito nombre!  
Apareció una fuerte brisa que le hizo cerrar los ojos, una extraña sensación embargó su espalda y una voz cavernosa habló por su oído.  
-Kabuto...  
Y una risa se perdió en la espesura, dejándolo solo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Naruto despertó con la misma pesadilla de un par de días atrás. Ahora las luces se volvían más nítidas y el terror de la horca se volvía más real. Su respiración era agitada y, de a poco, recordó que lo que vio antes era sólo su imaginación. Se pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa y se recostó otra vez, intentando olvidar el mal sueño.  
Faltaba ya un día del "Gran baile" y ni siquiera intentaba pensar como se las iba arreglar ahora. La decisión ya estaba tomada, esa fiesta le ayudaría a escapar a la de ojos de luna. Pero ¿cómo? Ni él mismo sabía. Además, estaba ese rajá que tendría que cuidar… Menuda suertecita, ahora le sería más difícil si tenía que estar preocupado cada momento de él, y como si fuera poco, estaba Shino. Era cierto que era un verdadero aburrido que no hablaba nunca pero no le era una persona de fiar. Ten-ten le ayudaría, aunque no sabía como entraría si era con invitación.  
Las cosas siempre le eran tan difíciles…  
Se levantó a los pocos minutos y se fue a ocupar el puesto. Su silencioso compañero estaba allí y ni se fijó cuando el rubio se sentaba a su lado.  
-Eh… ¿hola? (Dijo)  
Nada, una mariposa ocupaba su atención.  
Resignado, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y esperó que la mañana pasase lenta, pesada y tranquilamente…  
Otra vez estaba en el baile, danzando y danzando. A cada giro, una mirada y a cada mirada, una luz. Volvió a correr a lo que sería su huida con su desconocida pareja y encontrarse otra vez con la daga traicionera en su espalda. Volteó, esta vez, con firmeza,  
Y encontró la ira y la repugnancia en unos negros que se alejaban. Reconoció a su amigo que se deshacía en serpientes a medida que levantaba su espalda. Sintió una estocada en su estómago, y las serpientes reptaban por esta hasta llegar a su cuerpo y fundirse con él. Muy sorprendido, intentó quitársela pero ésta estaba muy aferrada. Volvió a intentarlo y las reptiles comenzaron a perforar su piel. Gritó y dio manotazos a cuantas veía. Resignado, intentó buscar los ojos de su amigo, pero estos ya no eran humanos y una sonrisa bestial lo encontró.  
"-Naruto-kun…"  
La misma luz de antes lo cegó y se encontró de nuevo en la horca. Paseó su vista por la multitud y vio a sus conocidos llorando sin levantar la vista. Miró a su verdugo que no era más que Shino que volvía a accionar la palanca y le haría volver a encontrarse en el vacío. Pero, el cielo se volvió oscuro y antes de abrir sus ojos, no sintió el brusco roce de la horca…  
-¡Estate tranquilo, Naruto!  
El rubio abrió sus azules ojos, atónito, al sentir el zamarreó de Shino. Se lo quitó de un empujón y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.  
Ahora había visto a Sasuke, traicionándolo…  
Respiró profundo, quitándose el pesar con otros pensamientos más dulces. Sintió la mano de su compañero en su hombro y se la quitó a penas lo sintió. Se levantó, y balbuceó algo, yéndose luego, al laberinto de las celdas. Sujetó los barrotes con fuerza y dejó su mirada vaga, opaca. Unas finas manos se deslizaron por su rostro y lo alzaron, temerosas. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por aquellas, dejando sus pensamientos por un momento.  
-Naruto-kun…  
¡Oh! ¡Aquella voz! Le recordó a su sueño. Esa misma voz y esa misma frase… ¿cómo olvidarlas? Ahora le parecían lo suficientemente armoniosas como para sufrir otra vez su pesadilla para volver a oírlas. Pero el mal recuerdo fue más fuerte y derrumbó el buen sabor de aquella voz. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar grandes lágrimas que le inundaron rápidamente las mejillas.  
Sasuke, su amigo… su mejor amigo.  
Sintió su ausencia más fuerte que nunca y sollozó más dolido. Se alejó lentamente de las manos que lo acariciaba y dio un giro rápido, haciendo un chasquido contra el suelo. No se fijó que botó, estaba sumido en su cabeza en amargas memorias. Un chirrido oyó y unos brazos lo acunaron. Gimoteó ya sin importarle nada y se aferró a quien le abrazaba, apoyando su melena rubia en su pecho.  
"Duerme, ya de apoco.  
Duerme y olvida  
Todo lo que pasa  
Y todo lo que descuida.  
Duerme y descansa,  
Y deja escapar  
Llantos y amarguras  
Que ciegan tus ojos  
Y matan tus alegrías.  
Duerme, ya de apoco  
Que todo pasará,  
Cierra ya tus ojos  
Que todo pasará…"

Se entregó otra vez al sueño, acompañado por esa dulce voz.  
Ahora, ya no había bailes ni horcas…


	16. Pesadillas

15. Pesadillas

Las llamas de las antorchas centellearon y su luz se perdió por entre las grietas de las murallas ladrilladas. Una sombra segura caminaba sin prisas, saboreando su descubrimiento a medida que avanzaba. Ya suponía que en aquellas paredes se ocultaba un gran secreto y hoy era el día en que por fin pudo descubrirlo ¿Quién podía creer que un soldado se dejase embrujar por una mujerzuela? Eso era algo imperdonable con la jerarquía que el nuevo rey imponía. Sería un verdadero favor ir directamente a una ejecución que estar en ayuno, en constantes azotes y en tortuosas cadenas. Aunque ése no era su problema.  
Siguió caminando, siguiendo a una mariposa que andaba muy segura por entre los pasillos. Pasó por más recovecos, ignorando cuanto grito apresado oía. Llegó a un pasillo más amplio que los demás y vio lo que confirmaba sus sospechas: una mujer de porcelana piel mecía a un hombre de templado rostro.  
Eso era lo que quería ver.  
La mujer alzó su rostro y sus pupilas de luna se encontraron con las suyas. Un pánico logró ver cuando se acercó con su espada desenfundada.  
-Suéltalo si quieres vivir (Dijo)  
Ésta se aferró al hombre de entre sus brazos.  
-Déjalo y no te haré nada…  
-¡¿Qué le harás?  
Silencio.  
-No le haré nada, sólo déjalo (Insistió)  
La mujer no quería cooperar.  
Acercó más la filosa hoja y la dejó a muy poca distancia del blanquecino cuello. Ella ni se perturbó.  
-No me hagas hacerlo  
Los ojos de luna se tornaron desafiantes y valientes.  
Eso no le gustaba.  
-Tú te lo buscaste  
Alzó la espada y la dejó caer fuertemente sobre la cabeza de la mujer. La hoja bajaba y él ya veía que tendría que limpiar algo de sangre cuando la mujer levantó los brazos y la detuvo con ambas manos.  
Eso lo impresionó.  
Intentó liberar su arma pero las sutiles manos eran más fuertes. Con la agitación que había en esos momentos, unos azules ojos se abrieron.  
Ahora tendría que lidiar con dos…  
Liberó su espada y la dirigió hacia su compañero de celdas. La hoja osciló con el repentino movimiento y sólo despedazó unos cuantos mechones rubios. La volvió a dirigir firmemente y esta vez la cabeza rubia rodaría. El arma chocó con los barrotes de una celda: la mujer lo había empujado, sacándolo del blanco.  
Harto, pateó a la entrometida y la alejó del rubio. Cayó de bruces y él aprovechó eso para darle un golpe seguro a su vulnerable espalda. Su espada se empapó de un color escarlata que se deslizó por su empuñadura.  
Había propinado la estocada, pero no en el blanco…  
Naruto se erguía entre él y la mujer. La hoja atravesaba su hombro y el odio irradiaba en sus ojos. Intentó quitar la espada, pero el rubio la detuvo con sus manos. Se la quitó él mismo he hizo tambalear a Shino. Se levantó como pudo y desenvainó su propia espada.  
-¿Crees que me podrás vencer herido?  
Se inició una batalla en donde ambas espadas cortaban el aire con cada movimiento. La reciente herida había dejado a Naruto más lento y Shino aprovechó eso para darle otra igual en un costado. El rubio, insensible a su dolor, siguió esquivando cada estocada de Shino. La batalla se ponía cada vez peor y le era desfavorable a Naruto, pero éste no se rendía. Llegó a propinarle un golpe antes de caer al suelo por una estocada en sus piernas. Shino se acercó y se tomó su vientre con una mano, mientras que con la otra, empuñaba su espada hacia el corazón de su adversario.  
-Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos (Dijo)  
Pateó la hoja de Naruto y blandió su espada.  
De repente, sintió un golpe suave en su hombro que le adormeció el brazo y le hizo perder su arma. Ladeó su cara y encontró unos ojos de luna.  
-Jūken… ¿Perteneces a la dinastía Hyuuga?  
Otra vez sintió el mismo golpe pero en su cuello que le hizo perder sus sentidos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
Hinata corrió en donde estaba el rubio y lo reposó a la muralla. La herida del hombro era la que peor estaba y la que más sangraba. Se preocupó y ya desgarraba su ropa cuando Naruto habló:  
-Eso no importa… Estoy bien  
-Pero…  
-No, ayúdame a encerrarlo y ya veremos que hacer  
Tomaron por los hombros a Shino y lo arrastraron hacia la celda, lo encerraron y Naruto tomó de la mano a la de ojos de luna y la tiró hasta una de las entradas secretas del edificio. La cubrió con una manta oscura y salieron con la noche en sus espaldas. Corrieron y llegaron cercanos a las puertas de la fortaleza resguardada por un semidormido soldado. Esperaron que se durmiera y siguieron su carrera por las silenciosas calles. Se detuvieron en una casa y Naruto golpeó con su mano buena la puerta.  
-¡Ten-ten abre!  
Siguió insistiendo hasta que la puerta se abrió y, sin esperar, tiró a Hinata adentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ten-ten lo miraba sin entender.  
-¿Qué crees que haces a estas horas de la noche? Por poco se me cae la vela y… (Miró a Hinata) ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Estás loco!  
Naruto se dejó caer en una silla. Ahora tendría que oír el sermón de su amiga.  
-¡Además estás herido! Acompáñame Hinata, no me sorprendería verlo después en un féretro. Es un verdadero loco  
Hinata hizo lo que le pedía y dejó solo al rubio. Éste cerró sus ojos y se entregó otra vez al sueño, cansado e ignorando el dolor que sentía.  
Llegaron a los pocos minutos y lo encontraron dormido. Ten-ten comenzó a cortar sus géneros para hacer vendas y Hinata enmudecía un paño en una vajilla.  
-¿Por qué llegaron así a mi casa? ¿Nadie los vio?  
Hinata apretó el paño.  
-Fue algo de repente. No quisimos molestarte (Respondió)  
-Pero contéstame ¿Qué paso?  
-Un soldado nos quiso atacar y él me defendió…  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-Sí, eso  
-Ummm. Sus heridas son muy profundas, tendrás que desvestirlo  
Hinata quedó atónita.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Eso, hay que limpiarle las heridas y no se podrá si entorpecen sus ropas  
-Pero yo…  
-Vamos, yo te iré pasando las vendas  
Hinata no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Le tomó por la parte de abajo de la túnica y se la quitó cuidadosamente, cerrando los ojos. Tomo el paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiarle a ciegas el cuerpo.  
-Hinata… Es en el hombro no en el cuello  
La de ojos de luna quitó rápidamente el paño y fingió enjuagarlo.  
-¿Acaso no has visto nunca un cuerpo de un hombre?  
Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus manos torcieron fuertemente el paño.  
-Ya lo creía… Así que tú emmm… No importa, pero esta vez límpiale la herida  
Hinata apartó la vista e intentó fijarse en su hombro. Con los ojos puestos allí, comenzó a frotarlo de a poco la sangre seca. Por suerte, la espada partió parte del músculo y no de la vena. Le envolvió con las vendas el hombro y miró otra vez a Ten-ten.  
-Esa no es la única (Contestó esta) te faltan las del vientre que no son menos  
Parpadeó sin entender.  
-¿Las del…?  
-Sí, esas. Toma  
Y le pasó un rollo de vendajes.  
Hinata le echo una ojeada rápida al cuerpo yaciente del rubio y no pudo más que desviar los ojos hacia los de Ten-ten.  
-¿Qué te pasa? (Preguntó)  
Hinata no supo que responder.  
Ten-ten suspiró y le giró el rostro hacia el abdomen del durmiente.  
-Es sólo un cuerpo (Dijo), sólo que está lleno de cicatrices  
Hinata, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y contempló bien el vientre desnudo: estaba lleno de cicatrices blanquecinas que surcaban la fornida piel. Suspiró para sí y se golpeó las mejillas antes de limpiarle y vendarle el abdomen. Aún tenía la mente en blanco cuando la voz de Ten-ten la sobresaltó:  
-¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Es un cualquier cuerpo  
Hinata volvió a enrojecerse.  
-Se me olvidaba, para ti no es cualquier "cuerpo" ¿no?  
Enrojeció muchísimo más.  
-No digas esas cosas (Dijo)  
La de ojos caoba sonrió comprensiva.  
-Te entiendo, a mí también me pasó lo mismo la primera vez con un hombre… para mí no era cualquiera, claro, pero estoy aquí y no pasa nada malo. Al final, lo que importa es lo adentro y yo creo que tú lo verás más veces  
Una sonrisa picarona sonrió en su rostro.  
-Yo no…  
-Sí, no me lo puedes negar  
-Yo, yo, yo… ¡Mentira!  
-Shh… no grites, que lo puedes despertar  
Naruto se agitó.  
-¿Ves?  
Hinata zamarreó la cabeza y le dio la espalda al rubio. Ten-ten cogió una manta y tapó al durmiente.  
-Tranquila, puedes voltear  
La de ojos de luna volteó resignada y se sintió aliviada al no verle el torso desnudo.  
-Las de las piernas (Continúo) son superficiales, se curarán solas. Y en cuanto a ti, puedes dormir en la habitación de los huéspedes. Naruto se va tener que quedar aquí y yo me iré a la cama. Buenas noches o buenos días  
Se estiró y bostezo, yéndose al rato.  
Hinata quedó contemplando a Naruto. Se veía tan vulnerable… tan frágil así, que daban ganas de velarle el sueño. Era una sensación muy distinta cuando estaba despierto o mejor dicho, cuando se sentía fuerte. En la tarde anterior había visto su lado desdichado y eso era algo que nunca había imaginado, siempre tan valiente, tan alegre, tan comprensivo, tan fuerte… Él también lloraba y también sufría y en su semblante dormido lo demostraba.  
Se acercó un poco y acarició su cara, intentando quitar la pesadilla que le alteraba el sueño.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! No, no, no ¡Noooooooo!  
Sorprendida veía como Naruto gritaba y se alteraba en cada segundo que pasaba. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó como antes, abrazándolo.  
-Tranquilo, pasará (Le susurró)  
-Sas… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!  
-Volverá…  
-¡NO!  
-Volverá y yo estaré contigo cuando vuelva  
Se tranquilizó un poco pero aún seguía inquieto.  
-No… no quiero. Él me… me… (Susurró)  
Hinata, expectante, acercó su oído a su boca.  
-Me… (Continúo en susurros) Matará…  
Después de decir eso, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
Sin entender por qué decía esas cosas en sueños, Hinata estrechó más su abrazo y se quedó a su lado, posando una mejilla en su melena rubia.  
-No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré contigo  
Murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.


	17. Baile

UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

hasta que por fín escribo un capi nuevo

Ahora los capitulos seran mas largos

y eso

ojala q les gusten :3

chao!

17. Baile

La fría noche de Konoha se había vestido de todos los colores del arcoíris. Carruajes ricos en seda llegaban tironeados de corceles de pura sangre al castillo del reino. Un paje esperaba a las honorables personas en la entrada y los presentaba con músicos que anunciaban su llegada.

Un carruaje blanco se detuvo con la curiosa mirada del paje. Había llegado los mismos de siempre que ya se los había aprendido de memoria. Pero éste era más simple en decoración y más vivo en ése aspecto. El jinete bajó de su silla y abrió la portezuela. Un joven de capa naranja salió y se arregló el sombrero con plumas rojas, claramente fastidiado. Una mano blanquecina se asomó y él ayudo a bajar. El paje, que tanto vestidos y dueñas de estos había visto, se quedó realmente sorprendido al verla bajar. Tenía unos bellos ojos plateados, como si les hubiese dado la misma luna de aquella noche. Su cabello azulado recaía a un lado de su delicado cuello, brillando con pequeñas estrellas. Su vestido era de un celeste claro, sin tirantes, con mangas lisas cortadas en centro para dejar los brazos libres, y cortado en capas finas, recogido en la primera, por tres flores blancas. Sus zapatos eran de plata y llevaba un gracil chal blanco. En su cara había una tímida sonrisa cuando tomó del brazo a su acompañante.

Rápidamente, sacó un pergamino con el sello real. El paje se quedó unos segundos perplejo, luego tomó una pluma y un papel.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres, señores? (Dijo)

El joven rubio de la capa naranja suspiró.

-Sir Naruto de Uzumaki y ella es...

-Lady Altaír de Aure del reino de las Nubes (Le interrumpió Hinata). He llegado hace sólo un par de meses en éste país bello.

Naruto miró de soslayo a la de ojos de luna.

-Bién... (El paje escribió sus nombres y le susurró algo a su músico de al lado) ¡Se han bienvenidos al baile de Konoha Sir Naruto de Uzumaki y Lady Altaír de Aure!

Sonaron trompetas y violines cuando bajaron la pequeña escala del mostrador. La sala del baile era amplia y sostenida por pilares que llevaban el emblema del reino. En un costado, en frente de las ventanas de balcón, había mesas llenas de comida. Al centro se juntaban las parejas para bailar.

-Sir Naruto... Lo estaba buscando

El rubio aguantó el asco que le produjo ver la sínica sorisa de Sai. No todo iba ser grato en esa noche.

-El rajá está en la otra sala esperándolo (Continuó). Deje aquí a su amiga y cumpla con lo que vino a hacer aquí

Naruto se desesperó. ¿Dejar a Hinata con ese loco? Ni hablar.

-Iré con ella, si es que no te molesta

Sai soltó una pequeña risita.

-En absoluto, sólo que no quiero que interrumpa tu trabajo. Se quedará con mi pareja para que no se quede sola. Yo también tengo que trabajar ¿sabes?

Dió media vuelta y se perdió con el resto de los invitados.

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Quién es ella?

El rubio volteó y encontró a una rubia en un vestido violeta. La chica tenía una copa en su mano.

-Ino...

-La misma. Sai me dijo que me quedara con ella

Y tomó un sorbo.

Naruto suspiró, un poco tranquilo. Al menos se quedaría con una amiga.

-No te separes de ella ¿Si? (Le susurró a Hinata y luego se dirigió a Ino) ¿Eres tú la pareja de ése loco?

La rubia bufó, molesta.

-¿Y qué crees?

Luego tomó por el brazo a Hinata y se alejó con ella.

Naruto no pudo disimilar una sonrisa cuando se fueron las dos mujeres ¿No era que Ino amaba a Sasuke? No tendría sentido que hubiese venido con otro, más aún con ése loco... Claramente, él no entendía a las mujeres.

Ino llevó a la de ojos de luna a unos de los balcones de la gran sala. La dama de las estrellas las miraba con todo su brillo, despejada de toda nube. Hinata la miró por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Es que no estaba atenta al de la entrada y el bruto de Naruto no dice nada cuándo le preguntas amablemente

Hinata tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Altaír... (Dijo)

-¿Altaír? que nombre más extraño. Se nota que no eres de por aquí (Dejó su copa en la barandilla). Mas aún con ese mal gusto en los hombres

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices? (Se sobresaltó)

-Por favor... ¿No sabes nada de él?

Hinata cerró por un momento sus ojos. Realmente no sabía nada de él.

-No creo que eso sea importante para un baile

La rubia se apoyó en el balcón y recibió la brisa que había en esos momentos.

-Eres una extranjera extraña... Te fijas en el hombre más inmaduro, revoltoso y pobre que hay. Su rostro no es fino y sus ademanes son tan campesinos, que lo mirarías dos veces antes de darte cuenta que es un caballero de Konoha. Es brusco, tosco y grosero, apostaría todo mi dinero a que nunca ha tenido una mujer en sus brazos ¿Cómo te podrías fijar en un hombre así? Nunca hubiese imaginado que él estaría en un baile tan sofisticado con una mujer como tú... ¿Qué buscas de él?, ¿Diversión?, ¿Aventura?, o ¿Placer? Sé que hay veces que tenemos una atracción a ciertos hombres, pero no cómo a los del género Naruto...

Una bofetada de la de ojos de luna la detuvo en seco.

-¡No vuelvas hablar así de Naruto!

Hinata respiraba pesadamente, aguantándose la rabia que le revolvió su genio. ¿Qué iba a saber ella cómo era Naruto?, ¿qué le importaba si él era brusco o no?, ¿qué le importaba si ella se fijó en él?

Se fijó en él...

Hinata bajó su mirada y se abrazó a sí misma. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían y esto la confundió más. El rubio había sido totalmente distinto a lo que había escuchado y ahora había golpeado a alguien que derribaba la imagen que tenía ella de él, que lo conocía más y que había estado más tiempo con él.

Ino sonrió.

-Veo que... lo amas. Me he equivocado contigo, perdóname por desconfiar

La de ojos de luna parpadeó, confundida.

-Yo... yo no entiendo...

-Tranquila, no era mi intención herirte. Naruto a sufrido desde pequeño y lo hemos estado protegiendo

Ahora si que no entendía nada.

-¿Protegiendo? Si hace unos minutos me decías...

-Olvida lo que te dije ¿eh? soy muy buena en ver las verdaderas intenciones de la gente aunque suena raro y pensé que si yo te decía eso podría saber si eras bruja y que qué querías de él... Si lo eras, podría haberte ahuyentado de alguna manera y si no... Ayudarte

"Mira, desde hace un par de meses se ha estado corriendo el rumor en el pueblo y en mi posada de que en una de las prisiones habían sido embrujados los soldados a cargo. Mi amigo, Kiba, me había comentado que Naruto andaba extraño, como "hipnotizado". Ni para que hablar de su compañero que ahora anda quizás a dónde (Se ensombrecieron un poco sus ojos). Supusimos que había sido en su puesto y ahora que él estuviese con alguién como tú... Era para sospechar"

"Te puse a prueba para ver que respondías aunque, sinceramente, no tengo nada con qué enfrentar a aquellas demonios. Ni siquiera puedo proteger a los que quiero... Sólo puedo saber lo que sienten sus corazones con cada gesto, cada palabra. Se podría decir que leo a las personas..."

La de ojos de luna levantó por un momento su mirada y encontró los ojos turqueza de Ino. En ellos, pudo ver una preocupación quizás de alguién que no había visto hace mucho. Una preocupación que la hacía madurar aunque no se notaba a simple vista.

Ino se apoyó en la barandilla.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Porque... (Suspiró) No quiero perder a otro amigo por mi torpeza

Y tiró su copa a la noche.

Hinata se acercó y le posó una mano en su hombro.

-Altaír (Continuó), hace muchos años yo tenía una gran amiga. Ella era como mi hermana ,pero por cosas del destino, nos enamoramos del mismo hombre. La amistad que tuvimos se convirtió en competencia y cada vez nos distanciábamos más. Un día ella se fue a no sé dónde llevada por el corazón de seguirlo, en cambio yo, me quedé en el pueblo, esperándola. Pasaron los años y yo decidí irme y venirme aquí y puse mi posada con la que me gano la vida. No la he vuelto a ver y, aunque haya encontrado sin querer ése dichoso hombre en Konoha, daría todo por estar con ella y ser amigas de nuevo (Reprimió sus lágrimas y sacó un listón rojo de su cabello, haciendo que éste cayese libre por sus hombros). A ella le decían frentona (Sonrió) y siempre la dejaban llorando. Yo le dí esto para que no tuviese vergüenza de su frente cuando éramos pequeñas. Desde ahí comenzó nuestra amistad (Le tendió el listón a Hinata). Prométeme que cuando vuelvas a tu pueblo le des esto por mí, quizás la puedas encontrar en tu camino. Su nombre es Sakura, como los cerezos

Hinata recibió el listón y tomó ambas manos de Ino diciendo:

-Sé que la encontraré

-Gracias, y de alguna forma, ella me ha hecho valorar más amigos y casi les tengo un cariño maternal. No creas que me guste Naruto o algo así (Rió), me cae bién pero nada más. Además esos rumores de que hay una bruja cerca, cada vez es más peligroso vivir aquí. (Barrió con su mano un mal presagio de su mente y , luego, sonrió picaronamente) Espero que te corresponda, es muy cabeza dura

Hinata se ruborizó.

-Yo...

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo tan tonta? ¡Vamos al salón, Altaír! No nos podemos quedar siempre hablando aquí, después se preocuparía Naruto

Le cogió una mano, y riendo, la llevó al salón.

Naruto estaba realmente aburrido cuidándole la espalda a alguien que ni siquiera le dijo "hola" apenas lo vió llegar y sus otros dos escoltas eran de igual de silenciosos que el rajá. A pesar de ya haberlos vistos en la taberna de Ino, ellos se manteían aparte, hablando su propia lengua mora que Naruto no entendía. Harto ya, se fue al salón y buscó con la mirada a la de los ojos de luna. La encontró riendo con Ino y se fue donde estaban. Al llegar, las trompetas sonaron y de la entrada pricipal entró un séquito con un anciano tuerto que llevaba un bastón en su mano, cojeaba y estaba ricamente vestido. A el rubio se le formó una mueca en su cara.

-¡Saludos a los invitados de esta dulce velada! (Habló el anciano) ¡Sean bienvenidos a el Gran Baile de Konoha que, a la espera de su rey, a dado una fiesta en torno a la victoria que nos traerá de los bárbaros!

Hubo aplausos y gritos corteses.

El anciano disfrutó disimuladamente aquella euforia.

-Esperamos que el rajá Gaara se sienta a gusto con nuestra hospitalidad (El mencionado, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto). Y para no hacerles esperar más ¡Qué empiece el baile en su honor!

A su señal, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una alegre canción.

Ino le guiñó a Hinata.

-Vamos, esta es tu oportunidad

Le tomó un brazo y la atrajo al lado de Naruto, y empujo a ambos a la pista. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en plena vista e Ino ya se había escabullido por entre los danzantes ocultando una risita. Naruto buscó la mejor manera de salir de aquella embarazosa situación y miró por todos los lados posibles buscando un escape improvisado. Había evitado a toda costa el baile y ahora ya no podría salir, estaba metido hasta el cuello en una extraña escena. Se sentía un estúpido estando en medio del baile sin hacer nada.

Hinata estaba perpleja al igual que él. Se sonrojó el sólo hecho de...

-¿Bbbailemos?

Hinata intentó mirar hacia otro lado cuando sintió unos ojos azules desesperados. Trago saliva y tomó su mano derecha y cruzó los dedos de la izquierda sin sostener su mirada.

Naruto, sorprendido, colocó una mano en su cintura y se movió torpemente.

Ella ahogó una risa y él se lo reprochó:

-No sé bailar

-Sólo déjate llevar...

Dieron un giro y él se sintió bién. De alguna forma, ella le hacía moverse con facilidad y pudo llevar el ritmo de la música sin problemas. Cada vez se sentía sumergido en un extraño hechizo embriagador, un giro tras otro en la luz de sus ojos de luna. Tan bella... Tan hermosa...

Él detuvo su baile de golpe. Ella, que había disfrutado tanto, se le quedó aturdida afrontando sus ojos azules con timidez. Se separó un poco de ella y vió por primera vez como iba vestida. No se había dado cuenta ni tampoco se había fijado pues no sabía como iban a entrar y salir de allí sin problemas, sabiendo que estaba en un gran aprieto. Ten-Ten tenía un plan que no le había querido decir. Ni siquiera supo como se consiguió el carruaje con que llegaron y la ropa que se puso de chofer. Y tampoco se había puesto a pensar la buena que era de sastre cuando dejó las armas. Definitivamente, éste era su mejor trabajo. El vestido de ella le caía a la perfección, estrechando y recarcando su cuerpo de mujer... Del que tampoco se había fijado antes.

Se acercó, atraído por una extraña magia.

Ella contuvo el aliento cerrando los ojos, intentando controlar su acelerado corazón.

Él vió sus labios semiabiertos, maravillándolo, atrayéndolo. Se dejo llevar por su magia, incapaz de contradecirle, de negársele.

La besó.

Ella sintió sus labios en los suyos, sintió como la música se escapaba de sus oídos y la mantenía hundida en un vaivén de rubor y labios. Él la acercó más a sí y la retuvo en sus brazos. Ella abrazó su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, jadeando, intentando de encontrar el aire que le habían robado y que ahora le faltaba, intentando de comprender qué había sucedido qué ahora deseaba otra vez sus labios, su aroma, su calor, sus manos, su pecho, todo. Podía oír el compás del hombre que la abrazaba, ese compás que se unía con el suyo, tímido y confundido, sin saber qué decir o hacer y que sólo se dejaba llevar por una extraña magia que los unía, que los hacía uno.

-¡Traidor!

Unas manos furiosas los apartaron.

Sostuvieron a un Naruto sorprendido y que jalaba de las manos que le apretaban los brazos con violencia. Alzó sus ojos y vió que a la de los ojos de luna era abofeteada, sostenida por hombres ruínes con armadura de Konoha.

-Sir Naruto de Uzumaki, queda usted detenido por faltar en el nombre de Dios, por burlarse de la confianza del rey y por herir a un lord de la real nobleza

El rubio sólo devolvió una verdadera mirada de odio a Sai, quien ni se inmutó.

-Será llevado a un tribunal para recibir su castigo (Continuó Sai), mientras tanto será encarcelado sin ninguna regalía por su condición de sir. En cuanto a usted, lady Altaír de Aure (Hinata miraba al suelo, débil ante las manos que la apresaban), es acusada por herejía, sacrilegio y por blasfemar el nombre de nuestro Señor con actos de paganismo y brujería. Será sentenciada en la hoguera mañana mismo para limpiar su alma del pecado

Naruto se debatía entre los soldados que los sostenían, gritando el nombre de Hinata que no levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

El silencio sólo era asesinado por el rubio hasta que le venció la desesperación.

-¡Belcebú!, ¡la bruja a llamado a Belcebú!

El desconcierto corrió por las mentes de los invitados que, desesperados, miraban con terror como un grupo demoníaco entraba. Eran seis, cinco hombres de cabello naranja y una mujer de pelo azul. Sus túnicas eran negras, con nubes rojas y sus rostros estaban adornados con hierros. El que lideraba llevaba un bulto en su mano...


	18. Escape

Es corto, lo se

pero ya es muy tarde y ya queria terminar este capi.

:3 espero escribir pronto el siguiente

si es q el cole me da algun respiro xD

18. Escape

Ino puso a toda velocidad su cerebro. Debía encontrar una forma de sacarlos de aquella situación. Algo en su interior decía que la acusación hacia la chica que había conocido hacía uno instantes era injusta, sin pruebas razonables. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así y varias mujeres eran llevadas a las llamas por simples sospechas. Y en cuanto a Naruto, era un verdadero inmaduro, pero tampoco debía ser torturado y acribillado por cualquier tontería que pudiera haber hecho.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica que estaba en su lado estaba pavorosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración era entrecortada. Supuso que fué ella quién gritó.

Volvió sus ojos turqueza al terror de aquella chica y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Había oído hablar de ellos hacía muchos años, cuando era niña. Pero nunca creyó que existían y ahora estaban allí, trayendo una mala fortuna.

-Konoha...

Su voz era cortante, hiriente. Nadie estuvo absorto de la mirada blanquecina y circulada del lider. Alzó su mano y dejó a la vista un saco manchado ante los ojos expectantes de su público.

-Esto... (Continuó) Es el comienzo de su dolor, de su verdadero sufrimiento. Es el producto de sus pecados, de sus decisiones egoístas y violentas...

Lanzó el saco y éste, rodó hasta caer a los pies del del anciano que dió comienzo al baile.

Este hizo un gesto y un soldado recogía el bulto mientras él le dirigía una mirada orgullosa.

-¿Quién eres? (Dijo) Yo, Danzou, el Consejero Real ¡Te exijo una explicación!

El recién llegado ni se inmutó.

-Somos los verdugos de su tormento (Dijo), somos quienes daremos su paz, su verdadero dolor. Los redentores de la pureza de un mundo mejor. Somos Akatsuki y yo, Pain, les mostraré el verdadero sufrimiento, el verdadero dolor...

El soldado (que abría el bulto que lanzó el desconocido) dió un grito mientras dejaba caer aterrado el contenido del saco.

El estupor no dió basto para más.

Muchos se desmayaron o chillaron al ver la cabeza ensangrentada que los veía sin ver.

El rey Asuma había vuelto, pero no de la manera triufante que habían creído y esperado.

-¡Sufre Konoha! ¡Sufre y encontrarás la paz!

Dijo Pain antes de esfumarse en una barrera de papeles blancos.

Los segundos se detuvieron como si fuesen minutos. Muchos sólo se dedicaban de quienes se desmayaron y otros cotillaban de lo ocurrido, sin fijarse de que unos soldados se llevaban apresados a un hombre que se resistía y una mujer que no hacía nada en contra de aquellas cadenas.

Ino veía como se los llevaban y se escabulló entre los invitados para no ser vista. Quien había sido su pareja de baile, el misterioso Sai, los lideraba con silenciosos gestos hacia un pasillo disimulado entre grandes estandartes de Konoha. Sai levantó su mano he hizo una señal al soldado más cercano. Éste titubeó por unos segundos y se acercó a su superior. Escuchó con atención lo que le dijo y una sonrisa siniestra asomó por sus labios.

Ya estaba harto de ése rubio que se quejaba y chillaba como una mujer.

Tomó el paño que le tendió Sai y se dirigió al preso, cubriéndole el rostro con rencor. Los gritos fueron callando hasta no ser mas que unos simples quejidos y el cuerpo del rubio se dejó, por fin, atrapar dócilmente por los soldados.

Para cuando Ino pudo ver, Naruto estaba siendo arrastrado, como si lo hubiesen dormido con una extraña pócima. Reemprendieron su paso y desaparecieron tras los estandartes, Ino los siguió intentando estar lo más lejano posible de las tenues luces de la antorcha que llevaban. Llegaron a lo que era una sala amplia, ladrillada y sin ventanas. Al frente se abrían dos túneles más. Y, al medio de la sala, se hallaba una silla y una mesilla con unos extraños aparatos que brillaban amenazantes con la luz de las antorchas.

Lanzaron a Naruto al suelo, sin importarles si aquella caída lo despertaría o no. Mientras que a Hinata la tironearon hasta sentarla en esa silla. Le quitaron las cadenas para luego amarrarle los brazos y el cuerpo al respaldo de la silla con cuerdas que se le aferraban con crueldad. Una mano la tomó por sus cabellos y le hizo levantar sus ojos de luna.

-Me has hecho buscarte demasiado, Hyuuga...

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos. Aquella voz neutra... Era extraña.

-Eras una de las últimas de tu dinastía ¿no? (Continúo Sai). Lástima que tengas que ser llevada a la hoguera para limpiarte el alma... Mounstruos como tú y los de tu estirpe ya han causado muchos problemas a Konoha y a los demás pueblos. Será bueno para el mundo verte arder, pero...

Le soltó la cabeza y cogió una daga de alargada hoja.

-He cortado muchas lenguas con esto ¿sabes? Este lugar es, por así decirlo, mi sala de "Salvación". Ahora dependerá de tí si quieres morir hoy o morir quemada mañana (Sonrió)

Dejó la daga en la mesa y tomó una hoz.

-Sólo debes contestarme un par de preguntas...

Acercó la hoz al cuello de Hinata, poniéndolo alrededor de éste.

-¿Dónde están los demás? Tu aquelarre... ¿Dónde está?

Acercó más el filo y un hilillo de sangre corrió. Hinata no contestó.

-Bién...

Alejó un poco la hoz y tomó impulso para rebanar el cuello.

Hinata cerró los ojos y contenió el aliento.

El filo se detuvo a un par de centímetros de su blanco.

-¿Ves? Esto sólo depende de tí...

No pudo terminar la frase. Sai abrió los ojos con brusquedad y soltó su arma. Tamboleó unos instantes y se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-Ohh... (Sólo logró decir)

Los caballeros de alrededor contuvieron el aliento sin saber si acercársele o no a su superior. Por fín, uno logró acercársele y éste le detuvo con su mano.

-No, no es nada (Sonrió)

Hizo el ademán de coger el arma, pero veía borroso. Unas manos le sostuvieron el rostro y le besaron apasionadamente, quitándole su conciencia.

Los soldados veían como el espía del rey sostenía entre sus brazos a una mujer de rostro angelical y de maracadas curvas, su pelo rubio caía por sus hombros.

Nadie la había visto llegar.

Sai les dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Suéltenlos! (Ordenó)

Los hombres hicieron lo que les ordenaban. Sai dejó el cuerpo inerte de Ino cerca de la entrada y luego volvió para ver con odio a sus hombres.

-¡Levántelo!

Señaló a Naruto y rápidamente lo sustuvieron ante sus ojos misteriosos.

"Huye"

Una lejana voz femenina llegaba en su conciencia.

"Huye" (Volvió a decir la voz) "Mi control de mentes no es algo que pueda mantener por largo tiempo"

Sintió como sus ojos azules se abrían y que una extraña energía le envolvia el cuerpo.

"¡Huye ahora!"

Naruto despertó de golpe. Se zafó con facilidad de sus captores y vió como Sai se tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza en el suelo. Logró levantarse con dificultad y gritó:

-A... A... Aaa ¡Atrápenlos!

Naruto aprovechó el titubeo de los soldados y tomó de una mano a Hinata, tirandola para huir. Cuando ya habìan cruzado uno de los túneles, comenzó la persecución.

Corrieron desesperados por tuneles que llevaban a más salas y más túneles. Una gran puerta les bloqueó el paso y ya era tarde para volver.

Era hora de luchar.

El rubio vió con alegría que su espada aún seguía en su cinto. Ladeó el rostro y encontró unos ojos de luna perdidos en un vacío de pensamientos. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y dijo:

-Escapa ¿si? Aprovecha ahora que aún puedes...

La estrechó entre sus brazos y, luego, golpeó con la espada el candado de la puerta. Una punzada recorrió su hombro izquierdo pero lo ignoró: Había logrado abrir la puerta.

-Naruto-kun...

¡oh! Esa voz... Esas palabras, No podía, no...

De golpe recordó el baile y su torpeza, a ella y su atracción.

Esa magia...

Sus ojos, sus labios lo llamaban. Pero no habìa tiempo para nada más. Abrió la puerta y le tendió una mano.

-Es hora que vallas, que escapes

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sin tí (Susurró)

Su corazón dió un vuelco. Por un momento sintió que no latía con esas palabras. Estaban tan cerca... Tanto que no le importaba que él perdiese la vida por ello. Ella tenía que vivir.

-Por favor, ve (Le suplicó)

Ella le hechó los brazos al cuello y lloró en su hombro.

-No...

Él la apartó suavemente de sí y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, aunque sólo sea una vez más. Ve ahora y me harás feliz ¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba (Sacó una bolsita de su cuello y de él sacó un collar de una luna con una estrella en sus puntas que se lo colgó en el cuello de ella). Ahora estaremos siempre juntos (Le sonrió)

Ya se oían los primeros pasos y gritos enemigos que se acercaban.

Volvieron a mirarse y la magia renació.

Él la besó, sin poderse contenerse más. Quizás, sería la última vez que lo haría y deseaba tener otra vez el sabor de sus labios.

Ella sólo le correspondió, incapaz ya de reconocer sus pensamientos de sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan feliz a pesar de la situación en que estaban.

-Ve...

Ella asintió y, después de que se cruzaran sus miradas un corto momento, entró por la puerta que le enviaba a la libertad, pero que le quitaba el corazón.

Naruto cerró la puerta y esperó con impaciencia a que llegaran sus perseguidores. Sacó su espada y fué él mismo a por su encuentro.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-Ya están todas ¡Aparece de una buena vez!

en frente de él, surgió un humo que a los pocos segundos se volvió espeso, dejando entrever, a otro hombre con el rostro encapuchado.

-Veo que lo has hecho, Sasuke-kun

Ante él se hallaban nueve personas, que resultaron ser todas doncellas. Al principio, Sasuke no le había dado importancia, pero cuando hubieron empezado los cuchicheos extraños entre sus hombres, decidió investigar y quitarlas la capucha a cada carga humana que llevaba. Era todas mujeres y, a diferencia de su tropa, no se quejaron en todo el camino.

Kabuto sonrió.

-Déjalas aquí (Dijo). Ya es hora que mandes de vuelta a casa a tus hombres, no te servirán de nada ahora. Tendrás que hacer tu viaje solo si quieres llegar donde está ella

Sasuke apretó sus puños.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? (Gritó ya fuera de sí)

-Si quieres saber... Ven mañana a esta misma hora y te lo diré

No le dió tiempo para responder: en un parpadeo, Sasuke ya estaba en su habitación de la posada.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Kabuto hablaba solo consigo mismo, contento de tener lo que tanto había esperado por tantos años. Acarició un mechón de la doncella más cercana y rió por lo bajo su suerte.

Por fín...

Sin que la mujer pudiese dar un grito de dolor o algo así, Kabuto destrozó su pecho y le quitó su alma, absorviéndola, después, con su cuerpo. Hizo esto mismo con las siete que le sucedían.

Hasta que llegó con la novena.

La doncella parecía en un estado de trance igual que todas las demás, pero cuando apenas se había acercado, la mujer se le había ensombrecido la cara y un aura rojiza le envolvió el cuerpo, diciendo con una voz inhumana:

-Orochimaru... Si no te detienes ahora, desencadenarás un poder que no podrás controlar, un poder que es tan viejo como el mundo y que la memoria mortal se ha encargado de borrar.

Kabuto se burló y de su cara salieron pequeñas serpientes que deformaron su rostro.

-Orochimaru-sama...

Gritó y se llevó las manos al rostro, gimiendo de dolor. Para cuando se las quitó, se habían borrado toda huella humana que le quedaba. Ahora era pétrea como el blanco mármol, de sus ojos dorados de reptil bajaban una línea violeta que se esfumaban a la altura de su pequeña nariz. Su cabello era azabache y liso.

-No me harás cambiar de parecer, estúpido Kyuubi (Siseó Orochimaru, mostrando unos colmillos llenos de veneno)

La mujer lo vió repugnante y rió.

-Insignificantes mortales... Siempre creyendo que el mundo está a sus piés...

Intentó enterrar su mano en el pecho de la joven y extraerle su alma, pero esta se escapó de sus dedos y se esfumó en un haz de luz rojiza.

Y sonó la misma voz inhumana, que se quedó en ecos en la mente de Orochimaru:

-Recuerda Orochimaru, has desafiado a los dioses...


	19. Camino

Hi!

otro capi más

pero, antes de empezar, me gustaria que aio hyuuga continuase su fic (sin presionar, claro).

me encanto y ya kero saber mas de lo que trata :3

y sin mas, aki ta ^.^

Comenten por faaaaaa

:3

19. Camino

Al primer soldado lo logró desarmar con facilidad, luego espero a que lo demás se acercasen. Estaban en una de las salas ocultas del castillo que parecían verdaderas ratoneras.

Naruto comenzó a cargar su espada en un ataque suicida contra sus perseguidores. Cada vez eran más pero él no lo importó, tenía que darle tiempo...

Un fuerte tirón sintió en su hombro izquierdo. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía blandiendo su espada. Se quitó el sudor de su frente y notó unos extraños insectos negros que se movían inquietos en sus manos. Esta vacilación casi le costó la vida, se agachó y esquivo un ataque que iba directo a su corazón.

Siguió luchando y desarmando a cuantos hombres tenían al frente, sintiendo como un repentino cansancio se apoderaba de él. El dolor del hombro también se había hecho más intenso y su cuerpo estaba más pesado, haciendo sus movimientos más lentos. Respiró con dificultad y se alejo un poco, jadeando. Sólo quedaban cinco soldados y todavía faltaban los refuerzos...

Pero él no iba a rendirse allí. Por ella... No se rendiría.

Arremetió contra los últimos y se apoyó en la pared, respirando a bocanadas. Miró los cuerpos inertes de los que ya había derribado y pensó que si salía vivo de esta, iba a tener más de un enemigo que le tiraría tomates y vegetales en la cara cuando lo viesen en cualquier parte de Konoha. Rió y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando relajarse. Un mareo lo embargó y se sostubo en la murralla extrañado. Abrió los ojos y su vista se había empañado un poco. Pestañó varias veces y su vista no mejoraba. Otra punzada en su hombro y cayó al suelo, ahogando un grito de dolor. Clavó su espada al suelo e intentó levantarse, pero el cansancio le pasaba como plomo su cuerpo. Sólo logró levantar la cabeza para ver con desesperación una luz que lo cegaba.

-Me has hecho muchos problemas, Naruto

No lo había visto llegar y tampoco podía responder. Tenía la boca seca, pastosa.

Oyó un suspiro que retumbaba en un metal, como si estuviera encerrado en un casco.

-Pero te has ganado mi respeto, por lo que no te quitaré tu vida y te dejaré a merced de lo que opine el tribunal. Yo ya cumplí mi trabajo

Naruto vió como la luz se alejaba y le traía una oscuridad sombría.

-No... (Logró balbucear) No... (Susurró)

-Tranquilo, te di mi palabra de que no te mataré y eso haré, pero no puedo llevarte en tus cinco sentidos. Ya he oído lo que le has hecho al espía real, y yo ya sé de lo que eres capaz por esa Hyuuga...

Shino sonrió y guardó su espada en su cinto, ya no la necesitaría más.

El rubio hizo intentos en levantarse aunque sabía que eso era en vano. Resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-Hay insectos e insectos (Dijo Shino) y muchos son despreciados por la sociedad. Hay algunos que matan y otros que inmovilizan. Pensé que nunca tendría que volver a usar este don, pero tú no me has dejado opción. Son letales, silenciosos e imperciptibles y tú, Naruto, has conocido el poder que encierran celosamente siendo sólo los de mi familia los únicos que han podido descubrirlo. Si supieras quien es en realidad la mujer que cuidas con tanto afán... Te darás cuenta que tu sacrificio no tiene sentido porque su vida no tiene que estar ligada con un mortal como tú o como yo. Si las leyendas alguna vez han tenido vida en nuestro mundo, quizás seas el único afortunado que ha podido ver sus ojos sin quemarse, esos ojos que guardan la luz de la luna y que no están aptos para ningún humano y que por eso se fueron hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Naruto sacó las últimas fuerzas que le restaban y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Tú no la conoces! ¡No sabes quién es!

-Sé mucho más de lo que crees, Naruto

Y, por fin, las fuerzas lo abandonaban para bien o para mal. Se encontró totalmente en la oscuridad sin quitarse esa frase que siguió dando vueltas su memoria:

"Sé mucho más de lo que crees, Naruto"

ooOoozoeooOoo

Después que recibió la luz de la luna en pleno rostro, no pudo más que soltar un largo sollozo. Había obtenido su libertad pero se sentía tan vacía, como si la hayan desprendido el corazón y desgarrado una parte de su alma. Quitó una lágrima de su mejilla y siguió andando por aquel silencioso pasillo de ventanas cuadradas que dejaban entrar a la Dama de la noche.

Pequeñas imágenes entraban en su cabeza, cada una con un recuerdo que ahora le dolían. Su familia, sus amigos, Sakura, Hanabi y...

Naruto.

¡Oh Naruto! tenía que ser Naruto... Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. ¿Quién era él en su vida? ¿Cómo logró entrar y quedarse con una parte de su corazón? ¿Cómo pudo ganarse un beso de sus labios vírgenes y un latido de su amor libre?

¿Cómo?

Ansiaba más que nada estar con él ahora y no marcharse, que si moría sería al lado de él, de su amor... Pero él le había pedido irse, marcharse para, quizás, no volverse a ver más. Dejó sellado su corazón con su beso y no había vuelta atrás. Soñó con amor y lo encontró en alguien que nunca pensó encontrarlo, en un hombre que era capaz de cegar vidas y, también, arriesgar la suya propia por ella.

¿Acaso él sabía que liberándola de las llamas la enviaría a otra peor angustia?

Esperar... Algo que había heredado pero que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Esperarlo en un mundo que pasa tan rápido con él en su marea, llevándose todo lo que puede admirar o amar, llevándoselo todo para no devolvérselo y dejarla con el dolor de la pérdida.

Amor... era un verdadero yugo que su familia tenía que soportar, su estirpe lo sabía y se habían alejado pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Su destino así lo había dispuesto y ella lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto, con su amor latiéndole con fuerza dándole valor. No iba a renegar lo que sentía ni mucho menos despreciarlo. Si él es capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella, ella sería capaz de dar todos los años que vivirá por él, por esperarlo, por amarlo de la misma locura que ahora lo ama. No importaba si ya no podría verle más porque él ya estaba con ella a dónde fuesen los dos.

Y apretó con fuerza el collar que le dió.

Pero eso no significaba que se quedase con los brazos cruzados, suspiró. Sólo que ahora debía confiar en él y cumplir con su petición.

Irse para vivir...

Porque ahora no podría hacer nada mas que darle toda la suerte que podía.

Cerró los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta que lo separaba de él. Aún podía alcanzarlo y estar con él hasta las últimas consecuencias, disfutar de su última mirada y su última sonrisa.

Forcejeó pero la puerta estaba cerrada fuertemente. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la puerta no quería moverse. Siguió intentándolo y las esperanzas se le iban con cada empujón que daba.

Derrotada, cayó al suelo y se abrazó las piernas, sollozando amargamente.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y el contacto le hizo levantar sus ojos de luna.

-Vive si quieres que Naruto sea feliz

Los ojos caoba de la otra mujer sonreían tristes ante lo que veían.

-Tienes que hacerlo por él y por todos los que esperan volver a verte

Hinata volvió llorar y la otra mujer la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ten-ten (Susurró Hinata) ¿Es justo qué después de encontrar lo más bello del mundo se te sea arrancado de las manos para que puedas vivir? ¿Eso es justo?

Ten-ten suspiró.

-Lo bello de amar, Hinata, es que puedes amar, por eso el amor es libre y único. Él no podrá estar contigo por mucho tiempo pero volverá, créeme. Naruto es muy testarudo cuando se lo propone y él no te dejará fácilmente

Ambas sonrieron.

-Cumple con su sueño y vámonos de aquí. Algún día podrás devolverle lo que hace ahora por tí

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo sé, simplemente

Ten-ten siguió alentando a su amiga de que siguiese, que no se dejara caer ahora que estaban tan cerca. La guió por un pasadizo secreto y por otros caminos que Hinata nunca había visto antes.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?

Esta pregunta detuvo por unos momentos a la de ojos caoba.

-Es una larga historia...

-No importa (Le cortó Hinata), si algo tengo ahora es tiempo, mucho tiempo

Ten-ten se puso una mano en la cabeza haciendo como si recordara. A Hinata le causó un poco de gracia y rió bajito.

-Te lo contaré mientras caminamos ¿vale?

Ambas emprendieron el camino

-Estos pasadizos (Comenzó Ten-ten) fueron construidos para ayudar a los reyes a escapar si había una guerra o algo que amenace su existencia. Sólo lo sabían los albañiles que lo habían construido y la propia realeza. Con el paso del tiempo, éste conocimiento se fué perdiendo y muchos de estos pasadizos se fueron yendo clausurados u olvidados

-Pero... (Le interrumpió tímidamente) ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Ten-ten se puso un poco rígida pero se ralajó al instante.

-Es un poco complicado (Dijo) pero una vez conocí a alguien... (Calló un momento perdida en sus recuerdos) Lo conocí hace unos años ¿Cuántos? es algo que ya olvidé. Aún recuerdo su voz y su mano guiándome por estos pasillos diciéndome que era su lugar secreto, que nadie más que él lo conocía (Suspiró). Íbamos aquí para que nadie nos viese juntos. Nunca se lo pregunté, porque no lo creí necesario. Y ahora aproveché esos momentos tiernos para intentar sacarte de aquí. Fue mi plan desde un principio...

-Y... ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba? Este lugar es muy grande, creo

Ten-ten sonrío en la oscuridad.

-Digamos que los ruidos que hacías cuando querías echar la puerta abajo te delataron

Y rió.

Hinata se ruborizó unos instantes hasta que los ecos de la risa de su amiga se apagaron. No se había dado cuenta que por poco hubiese arruinado la esperanza de su libertad, esa libertad que se la había conseguido él.

-Es que yo...

-No, no te preocupes. Entiendo que hayas querido estar con él hasta el final y que, de alguna forma, Naruto se las ideó para no permitirlo. Los dos han formado un gran lazo... Esos lazos que son capaces de predecir. Si no fuese porque soy una mujer de razones, creería que ustedes están destinados (Hinata desvió la mirada). Como una vez me pasó a mí... Pero bueno, esas son cosas del pasado

Sus ojos de luna intentaron descifrar los ojos caoba, pero la tenue luz de la antorcha sólo le dejó entrever una vacía mirada de Ten-ten.

Siguieron caminando, entrándose por pasillos más estrechos, lóbregos y con finas telarañas. Un fuerte olor a humedad inundaba al aire a medida que se adentraban más en la oscuridad. Llegaron, por fin, a unas escaleras que ascendían en forma de caracol. Subieron por ella hasta que una puerta les interrumpió el paso. Contuvieron el aliento, unos segundos, el olor nauseabundo y entraron. Al principio no lograron ver nada, las sombras se alejaron de apoco de sus ojos, mostrando un fino brillo de algo largo y metálico.

-Cadenas...

Hinata no pudo pronunciar más palabras. La luz de la luna alumbró las osamentas perdidas de un esqueleto que, probablemente, estubo mucho tiempo atado con esas cadenas. Alrededor, otros esqueletos se desparraban por los rincones y por el suelo de la celda. Eran pequeños y brillaban con una intensa luz ante la Dama de la noche. Uno de ellos tenía una pulsera de tres esferas de colores.

-Niñas

Hinata vió de soslayo como Ten-ten suspiraba. Salieron y cerraron la puerta. Sin mirar atrás, bajaron la escalera y se pusieron de nuevo en camino.

-Pensé que era mentira... Que los mitos que nos contaban era sólo para que no escapáramos en las noche, que los secuestros eran sólo un rumor. Pensé que estaba viva

Como Hinata no entendía lo que decía, Ten-ten le explicó:

-Tú eres extranjera y lo más probable es que nunca hayas llegado a escuchar la historia que venían contando nuestras abuelas para que no saliéramos de noche. Decían que en las noches salía un mounstruo de ojos rojos que atrapaba a las jovencitas que se quedaban fuera de sus casas. Ellas nunca volvían a ver a sus familias y jamás volvían a ver la luz de sol. Cuando ya era un poco más mayor, una pequeña niña desapareció, era una vecina muy traviesa y siempre hacía rabiar a sus padres. Me acuerdo que de broma me convenció a que saliésemos de noche y buscásemos al dichoso mounstruo. Yo tenía doce años y ella ocho y, como yo también tenía curiosidad, salimos. Caminábamos cerca de los lindes del bosque, con una vela que llevaba ella. Después de mucho andar, la luna se había dejado encubrir por las nubes y la poca luz que teníamos fue suficiente para alumbrar esos terroríficos ojos rojos que estaban en la oscuridad. Ella gritó sin contenerse más y tiró la vela. Se alejó de mí y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque. Para cuando la luna dejó de nuevo su rostro a ver, los ojos habían desaparecido y mi vecina ya no estaba. Muerta de terror, le grité su nombre sin importarme que el monstruo volviese. Pero no volvió y ella tampoco lo hizo. Al día siguiente todo el pueblo la buscó. Pensé que la habían hallado y que esos ojos rojos sólo eran parte de mi imaginación porque a los días nos mudamos a Konoha, pero veo que no fue así...

"Todavía recuerdo sus ojos verdes pavorosos corriendo con su pelo de cerezo al viento"

La de ojos de luna le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sí... (Continuó Ten-ten) Aymé desapareció con aquellos ojos rojos... ¿Viste esa pulsera de esferas? Se la había regalado yo cuando cumplió siete años...

Permanecieron calladas otro tiempo más. Hinata, sin saber porqué, recordó a Sakura.

Los pasillos se ampliaron hasta dar con un arco. Pasaron por él y vieron a una escalera que subía con la claridad de la noche. Subieron y una sueve brisa del bosque les acarició el rostro.

-Nuestro camino termina aquí, Hinata. Ya eres libre

Ten-ten le sonrió complacida.

-¿No irás conmigo?

-No, he de quedarme en esta ciudad

Otro silencio pasó entre ellas.

-¿Por qué? (Volvió a preguntar Hinata)

-Porque... Le prometí que lo espararía

.Entiendo... ¿Es el mismo quién te dió a conocer este secreto del castillo?

-Sí... (Se ruborizó) Te acompañaría...

-No (Le cortó Hinata), no te preocupes. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Ahora tendré que seguir mi camino

Sonrieron.

Compartieron un último abrazo y se desearon lo mejor. Hinata se puso un chal que Ten-ten le tendió y estaba a punto de irse hasta que la de los ojos caoba susurró para sí:

-Tus ojos... Me recuerdan tantas cosas

Hinata hizo que no escuchó y, después de un par de pasos, se despidió de Ten-ten con la mano y siguió su camino guiada por el suave resplandor de la luna.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-Aquí estoy, Kabuto

Sasuke llegó dos horas antes de que se pusiese el sol. Esperó y esperó intentando encontrar la paciencia que ya había perdido hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando comenzó su dichosa búsqueda.

Bruja.

Retuvo los impulsos de golpear el árbol de su lado e intentó mantener la cabeza fría. Esa bruja le había hecho recorrer todo Konoha para hallarla y ahora hacía tratos con un demente que le estaba haciendo esperar.

Apretó su puño.

Ya había despedido todos sus hombres que se fueron sin devolverle una mirada siquiera, casi había jurado que se habían ido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros y que muchos ya le llamaban de loco. Aunque no le importaba los chismes y el cacareo de viejas de aquellos soldados, le entraba una cierta inquietud de que aquella bruja a hecho todo esto para volverlo loco de verdad.

Zamarreó su cabeza y se apoyó en un roble, disipando esos pensamientos. Todos esos pesares y disgustos se los iba a ser pagar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

- ¡Ah! (Gritó)

Se llevó una mano a su cuello. Sintió como un líquido tibio pasaba por sus dedos, mientras que un intenso dolor recorría su cuerpo. Gritó otra vez y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Un cuerpo largo y escamoso comenzó a rodear su cuello y mostró, amenazador, sus colmillos llenos de veneno.

Sasuke vio con terror como se acercaba cada vez más aquellos colmillos a su cuello y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Gritó otra vez.

De repente, una nueva oleada de energía recorrió su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y, para cuando los abrió, sintió como algo nuevo y poderoso le aumentaban sus sentidos y le quitaba el dolor.

Cogió con una mano la cabeza de la serpiente y la alejó de sí, mientras que con la otra, zafaba su cuello de aquel abrazo reptil. La tuvo en frente de sus ojos y la lanzó fuertemente al suelo. Se levantó, tambaleante, y sacó su espada para remata a la serpiente con una fuerte estocada.

Una risa se escuchó por todos los rincones del bosque, sobresaltándolo de su reciente frenesí de poder.

-Veo que ya has despertado, Sasuke-kun

La voz se oía silbante, como si siseara entre dos colmillos. Sasuke lo buscó con sus ojos que se volvían a cargar de energía y de un odio misterioso.

-¡Aparece, cobarde! (Gritó)

Otra risa se volvió a oír.

-No, no, no, aún no, Sasuke-kun (Respondió la voz). Aún no estás listo para verme con esos ojos débiles... Pero cumpliré con lo que te prometí

La serpiente que el moreno había asesinado se evaporizó en el aire y, en vez de ella, quedó un pergamino de hojas gastadas y quebradizas.

-Cuando hayas hecho más fuerte tus ojos, llámame (Siguió la voz). Mientras tanto, espero que colmes tu sed con aquel ser que tú le debes tanto

Volvió a reírse y sus ecos se quedaron por un buen rato.

Para cuando cesaron, Sasuke volvió en sí y la extraña fuerza lo abandonó, dejándolo débil. Cayó al suelo y gateó hasta el pergamino. Lo abrió y en sus ojos oscuros apareció un brillo aterrador.


	20. Infortunios

Wiiiiiiii

otro capi mas

aunq pareciese puro SasuSaku xD

pero debe haber para que se entienda mejor la historia

:3

y wueno

ahora les dejo una pregunta

cuantos años creen q tiene Hinata?

sin mas

aki ta :3

comenten por fis!

PD: como se llaman los perros de kakashi? º.o?

ooOzoeooOoo

20. Infortunios

El viento sopló con fuerza entre las copas de los árboles esa mañana con un sol que se mantenía somnoliento con sus frazadas de nubes. El ambiente estaba bajo el hechizo del suave calor de las tardes y Sakura bajo el de la agobiante tutela de su maestra.

El tiempo en aquel palacio pasaba tan lento que Sakura perdió hacía mucho tiempo la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado allí porque suponía que había pasado muchísimos de los que ese cielo nublado podía mostrar.

Cerró el libro con suavidad. La sombra del árbol era fresca y sus párpados ya caían por el cansancio. Sin embargo, volvió a abrir su libro y, por el apuro, perdió la página. Empezó a buscarla aburrida.

-¿Sigues estudiando Sakura?

La nombrada giró su cabeza y halló a Hanabi al lado suyo. No era la primera vez que aquella niña de mirada luminosa apareciera de la nada en el momento más insospechado.

-Si no lo hiciera (Contestó Sakura) Tsunade-sama me mataría

Hanabi rió.

-Eso es verdad (Dijo) pero tu alma también te mataría si no descansas este día

Como sus apariciones, Hanabi siempre decía cosas extrañas para la de los ojos de prado.

Sakura hizo a un lado su libro y miró detenidamente los ojos de su compañera. Eran brillantes de un perlado diamante, misteriosos y penetrantes. Si no fuera por su brillo indescifrable, alejado de toda emoción humana serían igual a...

Sakura zamarreó su cabeza y dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hanabi. Sabía que esa sonrisa era inútil con aquella niña pero ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde pequeña. De alguna forma, Hanabi no le daba importancia a aquellos reflejos repentinos.

Pero son iguales...

Desvió sus ojos de prado e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que Hanabi hubiese tenido familia, sino que siempre había estado con su maestra y nada más. Pero sus ojos eran iguales.

-Hanabi... ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta?

La mencionada dirigió su penetrante mirada a quién le preguntaba y asintió con estos. Sakura tragó saliva pero se animó a continuar:

-Tú... ¿Tú tienes una hermana?

El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes, o eso le pareció a Sakura.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Una nube tapó por completo el sol, dejando el ambiente bañado de un dorado opaco antiguo, muy antiguo.

-Sí (Afirmó con fuerza Sakura)

Hanabi sonrió para sí y en sus ojos apareció un rastro de emoción, despejando por unos momentos su neblina de misterio luminoso.

-Hermana... (Dijo) Padre, primos, amigos... ¿Te refieres si tengo una familia? Sí, sí la tengo. Tengo una hermana, tengo un padre, tengo tantas personas que tu consideras "familia" que con todos los cabellos de tu cabeza no podrías contar. Pero me es mejor no estar con ellos

Sakura pestañeó, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que te es mejor estar sin ellos? (Dijo airada) La familia es lo más importante, las personas que tú siempre tendrás contigo, las que nunca te fallarán. Son tu sangre, las unen algo más que unos simples títulos de "padre", "madre" o "hermanos" ¿Por qué...?

-Porque no deseo que continúe la desdicha de saber tu destino

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Pero...

-No, por mucho que sea importante para ti estar cerca de la familia, Sakura, yo no quiero que sigan estando pendientes de lo que les tenga que ocurrir. Prefiero que los descubran solos, que nada ni nadie les diga que hacer. Sobre todo a mi hermana mayor que ha sufrido uno de los peores destinos

Suspiró.

Sakura vio una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos de un brillo ya apagado.

-¿Tu hermana? Pero tú me has dicho que hay que enfrentar el destino, sea cual sea

-No lo entiendes, Sakura... El amor es uno de los peores destinos que puede tener mi familia, mas aún si es con un mortal

Hanabi miró el dorado cielo oxidado mientras intentaba alejar los malos presagios.

-Hinata... ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

El cielo se tornó con un color más carmesí, casi sangre.

-Naruto... ¿eh?, que nombre tan extraño para un mortal

Y sonrió.

Sakura intentó averiguar más en esos ojos, pero el velo de su luz apareció otra vez. Una cálida brisa le hizo desviar sus ojos. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Hanabi, esta ya había desaparecido.

El cielo había tomado, otra vez, su azul de todas las mañanas.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Caminó largamente para encontrar aquel lugar tragado por la madre naturaleza. Las almenas se levantaban como viejos gigantes ciegos que escudriñaban el horizonte, como si lo buscasen a él. Una reja negra y cubierta de malezas le bloqueó el paso. Movió su puerta y entró sin problemas por un gran campo lleno de extraños animales y de flores exuberantes y coloridas.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-Sakura, debes quedarte aquí. No puedes ir con nosotras

-¡Pero!

-Es una orden, Sakura. No debes faltar ante una orden de tu maestra. Vamos Hanabi

La aludida miró comprensiva a la chica de cabello cerezo.

-Tranquila (Dijo), ahora en adelante esto (Se señaló el corazón) depende ti. Ya has cumplido con creces lo que me decía tu estrella

Tsunade hizo un círculo en el aire, susurrando palabras arcanas. En él, se formó una superficie limpia y pulida, que dañaba los ojos.

Sakura vio como su maestra y Hanabi se marchaban por ese portal y la dejaban sola ante tan inmenso palacio.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Cruzó ese extraño jardín y llegó a un portal gigantesco, sin ninguna manecilla para abrir. Empujó de él y las puertas temblaron un poco, abriéndose lentamente para aquel extraño. Entró y una sensación le hizo moverse por instinto hacia la izquierda. Un filo rápido cortó el aire en donde estaba unos segundos antes.

La oleada de energía le entró de nuevo en su cuerpo y en sus ojos se dibujó las armaduras vacías que avanzaban hacia él con la penumbra del lugar.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Sakura se dirigió a la almena más alta y se apoyó en la baranda, perdiendo sus ojos en el azul del firmamento. No entendía a qué se refería Hanabi con eso de que sólo dependía de ella en el futuro de su corazón. Sólo sabía que ella y su maestra se habían ido por unos extraños sucesos que debían investigar. Aunque ella quería ir, su maestra no la había dejado que las acompañara y esto la frustraba porque pensaba que se había hecho una de este castillo, pero si ni su maestra confiaba en ella ¿Cómo podía sentirse mejor?

Suspiró.

Una fuerte explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos. Siguió el humo y supuso que la explosión vino en uno de los pisos inferiores. Sin dudar, abrió la puerta y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, hacia aquella explosión.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Las armaduras se repartían inertes por todo el piso mientras que unos fuegos ígneos se venían contra él. Uno de ellos lo evadió por poco, haciendo que se estrellara e hiciera un agujero en la pared de su izquierda. Los rayos de sol entraron furiosos en el recinto e hicieron brillar a aquellos fuegos que no dudaron su vacilación para atacar de nuevo.

Siguió evadiendo los fuegos sin saber como podía detenerlos. Resbaló y cayó sobre una estatua que se movió con su peso. En el espacio que dejó la estatua en su base, salieron pequeños diablillos alados que se alzaron en el aire. Se alejó de esa estatua con todo lo que daban a sus piernas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los diablillos le lanzaron proyectiles desde sus pequeños bolsos con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

Los fuegos se mezclaron con los proyectiles y de apoco, el lugar se llenó de un fuego caluroso y abrasador.

Un nuevo odio nació por la bruja que lo había traído allí. Sacó su espada y golpeó a diestra y siniestra los proyectiles y se los devolvía a los diablillos que se quemaban con un grito de desesperación y rencor.

Cuando ya quedaba ninguno, el piso tembló y empezaron a volar trozos de baldosas por los aires. Se cubrió la cara con los abrazos, siendo arañados con el fuerte golpe de los pedazos de suelo.

Un fuerte siseo le hizo sacar los brazos y ver con horror una enorme bestia escamosa que se enrollaba en su cuerpo de reptil. El veneno corría por sus colmillos y las luz del lugar hizo brillar sus escamas con un cegante abrazo que lo atrapó unos instantes después de haber aparecido.

Gritó al sentir que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Intentó zafarse, pero el abrazo era más fuerte. Vio como la cabeza de la serpiente se metamorfoseaba en una más humanoide y que le sonreía con una mueca horrorosa.

-Iluso

La bestia carcajeó con un sonido gutural. Él sentía como el odio le daba fuerzas y enterró su espada en las escamas.

Chilló y desarmó un poco más su abrazo. Él aprovechó esta oportunidad y sacó se espada y la clavó con más fuerza en la cabeza de la serpiente que se echó para atrás y escupió su veneno en el aire, mientras que caía pesadamente en el aire hacia el suelo que tembló ante su cuerpo.

Salió de aquel abrazo desecho y respiró aire a bocanadas. Quiso caminar pero sólo pudo postrarse en el suelo. Se dio ánimo así mismo y se levantó con dificultad.

Aguantó su respiración un momento y la estabilizó con pequeños jadeos.

Unos sonidos le hicieron ladear la cabeza con fiereza. Al pie de la escalera, se hallaba la peor persona que podía encontrar.

-¡Bruja! (Gritó)

Y el odio lo quemó por dentro.

-Sasuke-kun...

Y en sus ojos de prado se vio sumergido en la más ácida lluvia.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Hinata tubo un presentimiento que le quitó su atención unos momentos. Casi había jurado que Sakura le había pasado algo, pero no podía decir si era bueno o malo. Siguió buscando un refugio ante la pronta lluvia que se avecinaba.

Lo halló en el tronco de un árbol. Entró por él, oyendo unos gemidos. Estiró la mano y encontró un pequeño perro que gemía ante un malestar en su pata.

-Byakugan... (Susurró)

Un brillo inundó el árbol, haciendo que Hinata pudiese ver muchísimo mejor en la oscuridad, viendo al can que era de un color canela, de ojos oscuros y con una capa azul que se amarraba en su cuello.

Hinata buscó con más atención y en su pata izquierda delantera se enterraba una enorme astilla. Ella lo sacó y el perro suspiró, aliviado.

-Gracias (Dijo el perro), no podía quitármelo ni con mis patas ni con mis colmillos

Luego dio una gran carcajada ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hinata.


	21. Leyenda

:3 hi! otro capi mas y cada vez esta mas raro, incluso para mi xD

comenten por fis!

ooOoozoeooOoo

21. Leyenda

La rata chilló y olisqueó el aire enrarecido. Movió su cola y saltó por las piernas del prisionero hasta llegar a su pecho. Movió su nariz, y rozó despreocupada su barbilla. El reo se quejó en sueños e intentó alejarla con una mano dormida, pero fue detenida por un abrazo metálico y brillante. Abrió sus ojos azules con brusquedad y encontró los ojos rojizos del roedor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (Gritó asustado)

El preso intentó moverse pero sólo podía mover el tronco, incomodando a la rata. Esta saltó y, desde el suelo, le dirigió una mirada burlona. Él la alcanzó con una patada y la rata se fue aterrorizada en un agujero de la pared. Luego, se quedó quieto por un par de minutos, intentando pensar.

Pero la quietud y razonar no era algo que hiciera comúnmente, por lo que intentó mover sus brazos. Sólo podía moverlos un poco más arriba del suelo. Buscó lo que los detenía y encontró unas cadenas que emergían del suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apoyó en la pared, intentando pensar de nuevo.

Al menos estaba libre...

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

Sí, ella estaba donde tuvo que haber estado siempre, en libertad.

Rememoró el baile y la forma que se encontró en medio de esta con sus ojos de luna, la forma en que lo motivó a bailar, y el hechizo mágico que abordó todo su cuerpo y su mente, que sólo estaban ellos dos danzando, nadie más, que eran los únicos que compartían el ir y venir de las notas de cada canción, de cada paso, de cada sonrisa, latido, mirada, cuerpos, almas...

¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi?

Rió fuertemente. ¿Desde cuándo que lo era? En su vida sólo había espadas y peleas, unas cuantas maldiciones y muchas vendas y heridas de muerte. Ahora que se oía pensar esas cosas, poco más que era otro Naruto el que estaba encadenado y no el que era hace unas cuantas horas, antes del baile.

La rata que había huído. asomó su cabeza por el agujero y le vio con verdadero desprecio.

-¡Eh, eh! Disculpa (Dijo el rubio) ¿Amigos?

El roedor se fue otra vez, provocando otra carcajada en aquella celda.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguién en sus condiciones se pudiese sentir tan feliz como él? Algo totalmente extravagante si tu cabeza corre peligro. Sin embargo, ese miedo a la horca se le había borrado de su alma de la misma forma como el agua limpia las manchas. Ya no le importaba si le azotaban, si le juzgaran, si le discriminaban o si le mataran, ya no le importaba porque ella estaba libre.

Suspiró y se acomodó en el frío suelo. De tantas cosas que había visto en sus veinte años no había nada que se pudiese comparar con lo que le sucedió en aquel baile perdido en sus ojos de luna y en el sabor de sus labios. Sí... en el sabor de sus labios.

Enrojeció y otra vez rió, nervioso. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y ordenó sus ideas con cada golpecito, como si pudiese disipar la extraña sensación de su cuerpo. Era la primera que besaba y aunque no se lo había puesto pensar, era por así decirlo, su primera _mujer. _Claro, sus amigos y conocidos habían llegado a mucho más, dejando a muchas mujeres encintas sin compromiso alguno, pero a él nunca le había importado eso. Tenía su cabeza en que el rey dejara su idea burda de expansión que tener relaciones con la primera mujer que hubiese visto. Muchos lo habían llamado poco hombre por eso, pero no quería utilizar a nadie para demostrar su hombría, más aún cuando era muy tímido para cortejar.

Tenía amigas, cierto, pero eran eso, amigas. Nunca las había visto con otros ojos que no fueran los de bromear un poco y pasar un rato agradable hablando las cosas del pueblo. Ten-ten era una de ellas y la conoció en el cuartel, disfrazada de hombre. Al principio no se había dado cuenta y la trataba como los otros hombres. Aunque esta se mantenía callada y reía de vez en cuando, Naruto se había convencido de que este sumiso soldado se hiciese más sociable con todos. Pasaba horas enteras hablándole e invitándole a algún bar a tomar cerveza o algo así, pero esta se lo negaba con pocas palabras. Un día se hartó y le quitó el casco que siempre llevaba. Ten-ten sólo pudo responder golpeándolo en el vientre y quitándole el casco de las manos, huyendo luego y no volviendo más al cuartel. Naruto, desconcertado, había tenido la impresión de el rostro del soldado sumiso era muy femenino para ser masculino, pero no tuvo una certeza clara. Como ya no aparecía, se olvidó pronto de él. Pasó el tiempo y, en una de sus campañas, la vio de nuevo vestida de armadura en una armería. De todos, él fue el único quien la reconoció y se separó del resto para saludarle. La chica lo reconoció de inmediato y huyó a penas lo vio. Sorprendido, el rubio la siguió y la agarró el brazo en plena carrera. El impulso la hizo caer y el casco se desprendió de su cabeza. Ten-ten se tapó rápidamente su cara con los brazos e intentó levantarse, pero se había doblado el pie con la caída brusca.

- "¡Oye! (Le había dicho el rubio) ¿Qué te sucede? Corrías como si fuera un monstruo"

Intentó acercarse pero ella lo alejó con un brazo.

- "¡No me toques!" (Le gritó la de los ojos caoba con una voz masculina fingida)

Naruto intentó acercarse pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- "¡Déjame en paz! (Continuó) ¡Déjame tranquila!"

Ante esta última palabra, se le quebró la voz y se cubrió la boca con las manos, dejando a la vista el resto de su cara.

- "!Hey, Naruto! ¿Hasta que por fin estás con una mujer?

Los gritos de los demás soldados los desconcertaron. Naruto cogió el casco y se lo puso de nuevo en la cabeza. Para cuando Ten-ten pudo reaccionar, estaba rodeada de soldados.

- "¿Qué has estado bebiendo, Lande? (Dijo nervioso Naruto) Ahora dices tonterías ¿Ves alguna mujer?"

El soldado que había gritado buscó minuciosamente con la vista a una mujer, pero halló a ninguna.

- "Yo... (Dijo) Debí haber bebido demasiado"

Diciendo esto, se fue con el resto de los soldados.

-"Uff... Casi te descubren"

Naruto le sonrió y luego se fue con la tropa, preocupándose que nadie comentara lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Para cuando se volvieron a ver, estaba en Konoha, paseando por sus calles llenas de personas apuradas. Unas señoras hablaron de una nueva tienda de sastre que hacía los mejores vestidos del país del Fuego estando al frente de esta. Naruto espero a que se fueran y curioso, entró a la tienda. La habitación estaba llena de telas y mesas con tijeras y otros útiles. En el interior, había unos maniquíes y una mujer midiendo sus telas sobre estos. Con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Ten-ten volteó y reconoció de inmediato a quien había entrado. Dejó su tarea y se plantó enfrente del rubio, dejando sus manos en jarra, diciendo:

- "Gracias a ti, casi me descubren y me mandan a la hoguera por querer aprender a luchar como los hombres. Casi me costó la vida por tu insistencia de verme el rostro y, aún así, fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para no delatarme y eso te lo agradezco."

Desde entonces fueron grandes amigos.

Y recordar eso le hizo reír de nuevo.

Pero con _ella_ era distinto... Desde que la encerró en lo que ahora él estaba encerrado habían cambiado muchas cosas. Pensó en la posibilidad de tener algo más con ella, algo más que ese beso, a pesar que de que también existía la posibilidad de que nunca se volviesen a ver de nuevo. Tan difícil le había tocado la vida que ahora le quería arrebatar alguna esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos de luna que le obsesionaban.

Si tan sólo fuese distinto...

Él un joven un noble y ella una bella señorita ¿qué mejor que eso?. Un encuentro inesperado y unas palabras improvisadas. Él la buscaría y la cortejaría y ella veía si lo aceptaría o no. Si era que sí, se casarían y formarían una familia, y si era no, la dejaría tranquila.

En cambio él se hallaba encadenado y ella muy lejos. Él podría morir y ella no volver. Quizás, todo se acabaría en ese beso y nada más seguiría después de que ella cruzara esa puerta, que él la viese derramar unas lágrimas y que lo abrazase desconsoladamente. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, y el sólo recordar le hería muchísimo más que las cadenas y rejas que lo aprisionaban.

Unos pasos le interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Esperó y ante su puerta se hallaba la persona que menos quería ver.

- ¿Vienes a vengarte de mí, Shino?

El nombrado hizo un chirrido al negar con la cabeza.

- Vengo a preguntarte algo (Contestó Shino). Esa Hyuuga...

- !Cállate! (Le interrumpió Naruto) !Tú sabes nada de ella!

Respiraba airado. Si no fuera porque las cadenas lo detenían, le iba plantar su puño en la armadura.

Pero Shino rió para sí, le causaba gracia la reacción del rubio.

- Veo que te han hechizado sus ojos ¿no? (Dijo él). Aquella gente son divinidades para nosotros... Aún no sé cómo pudiste tener la suerte de haberla encontrado y, a juzgar por tu enfado, tener algo más que unas simples palabras

El rubio agitó sus amarras.

-Tranquilo... (Continuó) No tienes por qué enfadarte

Y como si su última frase haya sido una orden, un extraño insecto de cuerpo largo y de boca dentada como las sanguijuelas se deslizó de su armadura y recorrió el suelo, acercándose al prisionero. Naruto pateó e intentó alejarla, pero el bicho se aferró de su pie y siguió subiendo por su pierna. En vano trataba de quitársela con las manos pues se aferraba con mucha fuerza a su abdomen. Llegó a su cuello y se detuvo allí, mostrando sus dientes amenazadoramente.

Naruto tragó saliva.

- Eres un...

- ¿Ves? (Lo detuvo Shino) Es mejor que me escuches

Entró en la celda y se quedó plantado en el umbral, atrapando la luz del lugar.

- Sir Naruto... (Dijo) Quizás nunca supiste a quién llevabas en tus brazos y tenías a cada momento en tus pensamientos. Una mujer ¿no?, es lo más lógico que pudiste haber pensando. Pero, ¿nunca pensaste que una mujer como ella era extraño que hubiese aparecido en tus dominios?

- ¡Fue por el rey y sus ideas de conquista! ¡Que le quitó su familia y...!

Calló, el insecto acercó más sus colmillos, rozando su piel.

- Esos seres hace mucho tiempo que nos abandonaron, Naruto. No son como nosotros y su naturaleza es más profunda y bella. La luna los tomó bajo su protección y en las noches de antaño celebraban su felicidad en nombre de ella...

"Hace mucho tiempo que murió su recuerdo en Konoha, pero familias como la mía han pasado sus leyendas de generación en generación y yo, como nuevo cabeza, llevo la herencia de esas historias. Aparte de aquella Hyuuga, no podría darte más pruebas de su existencia, mas aún cuando tú la has podido _conocer_ más que yo (Naruto giró su cabeza y escuchó mirando las baldosas mohecidas). Pero, aún así, sólo has podido contemplar sólo un destello de su verdadera luz, ese misterio que encierran en sus ojos..."

"Cuentan que en los principios de los tiempos, cuando los hombres estábamos tragados por la oscuridad, ellos trajeron su luz e iluminaron todos los rincones ocultos de nuestras almas. Nos ayudaron a crear hogares con nuestras manos y valorar los alimentos de la tierra, a creer en la vida que cuidamos y adorar el pasado que dejamos. Pero, como todo momento del tiempo, se marcharon. Nadie supo porqué, pero algunos que vieron su partir, interpretaron que nosotros mismos éramos los causantes, al ver a uno de ellos ensangrentado y moribundo siendo enterrado en un árbol de blancas flores. Con su entierro, se vio la primera muerte de estos seres inmortales y el árbol testigo, adoptó la sangre derramada de uno de ellos."

"Quienes vieron el entierro, fue tal su desconcierto que decidieron seguirles. Sólo uno se quedó con nosotros, un hombre que en sus ojos carmesí se podía ver el dolor de aquellos seres. Contó su historia y muchos le creyeron, tomándolo como rey. Pero otros no y en la redensilla que se formó, nació lo que hoy es Konoha. Los acontecimientos que sucedieron después se han borrado todo vestigio de su existencia, siendo parte de la Era Oscura de nuestra aldea."

-¡¿Y qué tiene ver eso con Hinata? ¡Ella no nació aquí, es de los pueblos rebeldes! ¡Abandonada luego de que su pueblo fuese arrasado! No la conoces ¡no sabes quién es! ¡No sabes cuánto ha sufrido y aún así la llamas monstruo!

- ¿Sabes qué edad tiene? (Los gritos del rubio se congelaron en garganta) ¿Has visto en otro lugar sus ojos?, ¿Por qué en Konoha se han inventado leyendas sobre ellos...? Hay tantas cosas que se mantienen ocultas y tú lo has descubierto. Pudo haber sido casualidad ó fue obra del destino, lo que sí es claro es que ya no puedes hacer nada si no ves otra vez el brillo de sus ojos de luna ¿no?. Te enloquecen, te desconciertan, no sabes que sucede cuando los ves, cuando miras el misterio de su raza. Esto mismo de sacrificarte por ella ¿Lo hubieras hecho por otro? La forma en que me encerraste y de no asesinarme, demuestra tu nobleza, pero la forma en que la defendiste sin importarte que te matase, me deja en claro que tú eres el único merecedor de haberla hallado. Te respeto, Naruto

Los ecos de sus palabras golpeaban limpiamente en los confines de su mente. Sólo le quedaba preguntar una cosa:

- Dijiste Hyuuga, ¿Es un aquelarre o algo así?

- No, (Contestó Shino) sólo es parte de una de las ramas más importantes de elfos, la que ve más allá que los ojos mortales ven

- ¿Elfos?

Y en sus ojos azules apareció un brillo de descubrimiento. Hacía mucho que había oído de esos seres en cuentos de niños.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "elfos"? ¡Esos seres no existen, sólo eran personajes de cuentos infantiles!

Shino suspiró y movió lentamente la cabeza.

- No entiendes nada... Lo más probable es que sea lo mejor. Lo único que espero es que seas capaz de entender los caprichos del Destino y de no enamorarte de ella

-Ya es demasiado tarde

Y Naruto sostuvo la mirada de Shino con valentía, sin importarle que el bicho que estaba en su cuello le hincase los dientes y succionase su sangre.

- Y no me arrepiento de ello, si es Destino o no; si es bestia, humana o lo que sea, no me importa con tal de que sea ella y nada más. Que sea Hinata y nadie más que Hinata pues a esa mujer es la que yo amo y la defenderé con mi vida si fuese necesario

Shino sonrió para sí y con un movimiento de su mano, el insecto se esfumó en otros más pequeños que se fueron a su armadura.

- Sí, eras el único que podías hallarlos y espero que seas capaz de llevar lo que tienes en tu interior

Diciendo esto se marchó, dejando a Naruto semiconsciente en las penumbras del veneno de ese extraño insecto.

ooOoozoeooOoo

- Vamos señorita, despierte

Lamió su rostro e intentó despertarla con pequeños ladridos en su oído. La durmiente abrió poco a poco sus ojos de luna y se sentó en su piernas, refregándose un ojo.

- Ya queda poco

Hinata miró al perro que le hablaba y salió del árbol por curiosidad. Este la siguió y a unos cuantos metros apareció un hombre montado en una yegua. Atado a la montura de esta, se hallaba otro caballo de nevado pelaje.

-¡¿Pakkun?

El perro ladró fuertemente.

- ¿Hey? Allí estás

Dirigió sus caballos en donde estaban los ladridos. Para cuando llegó, el perro saltó hasta su regazo y se quedó allí mientras el jinete le acariciaba la panza.

- Me has hecho buscarte harto, Pakkun

Pakkun levantó sus orejas y miró detenidamente a Hinata.

- Ayúdale, Kakashi (Dijo el perro). Le debo mi vida

Kakashi dirigió su vista en donde lo hacía su can y sonrió con sus ojos.

- Bueno (Contestó), para eso traigo el otro caballo

Hinata vio al hombre con sus puntas de pelo cano que se mantenían ladeadas en su cabeza. Tenía el rostro cubierto de una tela oscura hasta la nariz y su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por una banda del mismo color que abrazaba su frente. Vestía túnicas simples de color marrón y en su cinto se hallaba una pequeña daga.

Hinata miró al suelo sin saber que hacer.

- Yo...

- No te preocupes (Le interrumpió Kakashi), no es bueno andar en el bosque sola. Sube a este caballo (Señaló al otro que llevaba) y sabremos quienes somos

Hinata dudó unos momentos, pero hizo lo que le pedía Kakashi, montó la bestia y Pakkun saltó del regazo de su amo al de ella.

- Gracias por ayudarme con la astilla (Le dijo el perro)

Y Hinata sonrió con él.


	22. Hechizos

por fin pude escribir y terminar el capi ^^  
wueno, mas bn, por fin me solto Fire Emblem y los otros juegos xD

comenten por fis!

22. Hechizos

-¡Argh, estúpida bestia! Hanabi, debemos llegar antes que _eso_ arrase con el pueblo ¡No tengo tiempo para hacer un portal!

La de los ojos luminosos asintió y tomó del brazo a su maestra, susurró unas palabras y, antes de desaparecer con ella, miró hacia atrás y vio una gran tormenta de arena que venía devastando cada duna del desierto.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña granja cuando el sol ya empezaba a declinar. Kakashi abrió una cerca y guió a Hinata a través del lodoso suelo.

-Tenga cuidado señorita (Dijo él), con la lluvia anterior, estos suelos están más traicioneros que de costumbre

Avanzaban a paso lento, esquivando los fangos.

Hinata estaba con la mirada baja, absortándose de todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor. Los acontecimientos anteriores y todos los que vinieron después, la habían sumido en un extraño sopor que la hacía ajena a aquel paisaje agreste, lleno de gallinas tímidas que corrían ante una jauría de perros que las ahuyentaban.

-Hemos llegado

Silbó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Los perros dejaron de asustar a las aves y se fueron en contra de su amo que ya se había bajado del caballo. Lo botaron, y le lamieron su cara y cuello, aullando y moviendo sus colas contentos.

-¡Hey!, Basta

Hinata sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Pakkun y sólo atinó a sonreírle cortés, ocultando su tristeza.

Pero el can, no convencido, saltó a su regazo y le dijo:

-Estás triste...

Sus ojos de luna se empañaron, pero no abandonó la pequeña barrera de "felicidad" que quería darle al perro.

-No (Dijo), sólo estaba recordando cosas que son algo difíciles de explicar

-Entonces, dímelas

Silencio.

-!Ay, humanos! (Siguió Pakkun) No saben ocultar las verdaderas palabras del alma... (Hizo una pausa) Y en tus ojos, pequeña, hay dos pozos de la más singular tristeza... Como si hayan tragado esa luz que tanto emanaban. ¡Maldigo el hombre que lo haya provocado!

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Por favor (Dijo ella), no digas eso de nuevo

Y en sus ojos apareció un dejo de dolor, demasiado grande como para ocultar. Ladeó su cabeza y se quitó una lágrima con rapidez, apareciendo una fugaz sonrisa triste.

-Así que no es un mal tipo ¿eh? Me es algo complicado entender como un ser como tú no aborrezca a los hombres después de todo... (Cerró sus ojos, pensativo) Hay algo más fuerte que los une... Sí, algo que hace que tu alma llore por él... No es un dolor que te haga odiarlo, sino que, amarlo más

La de ojos de luna suspiró. No eras capaz de explicar todo lo que había vivido hace un par de meses y, más aún, de las cosas que sentía... ¡Oh! ¿Cómo explicar eso? El hombre que amaba ya no podría estar más con ella y sólo un beso pudo sellar su corazón !Ay, dolor!, por mucho que pensase en la forma de convivir con aquella pérdida, no podría más que lamentarse de no haber hecho algo por él. En todos sus años no se había sentido tan impotente mas que cuando era ocultada por su padre.

Pero esto era distinto, muy distinto.

Él no tenía porqué haberse sacrificado por ella y aún así lo había echo. Por alguien que no conocía, una prisionera que debió ser llevada a la hoguera y cremada hasta las cenizas por no ser parte de un mundo que no comprendía su origen y simpleza. ¡Ay, tristeza! ¿Que entendía el dolor por el mal que la lastimaba de esa forma?

Realmente, amar era una maldición para su gente.

-Esta bien, retiro mis palabras para aquel hombre que no hizo más que amarte

Antes que pudiese contestar, Kakashi estaba a su lado y le acercaba su mano para que bajase de su caballo.

-Oh... Estás muy cansada por el viaje ¿no? (Le dijo a Hinata) Veamos que ropas ha dejado Anko que te puedan servir. Presiento que harás un gran viaje

Hinata acogió su mano y desmontó con delicadeza. Siguió al hombre cano con su séquito de canes hasta una cabaña de acogedora apariencia, al lado de un molino de viento y al otro por un granero y un establo. Entraron en la cabaña y Hinata vio una mesa con unas cuantas sillas de madera en el centro, un fogón con una cacerola cociéndose a fuego lento en una esquina, dos puertas, y unos cuantos percheros clavados a la pared a un lado de la ventana que daba al gran campo.

-Disculpa por la humildad, pero espero que sea de tu bienestar

Kakashi le ofreció una silla y luego fue haber el fuego del fogón, echándole de vez en cuando, leña de un rincón.

-Se lo agradezco, no tiene porqué ayudarme y...

-No te preocupes (Le interrumpió el albino). Quién ayuda a Pakkun (El perro fue a su lado y le acarició su cabeza), me ayuda a mí. Así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Compartieron una sonrisa agradable.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que Hinata aprovechó para perderse en ese mar de desconsuelo que la atormentaba. Cerró sus ojos y paseó por esos recuerdos en que el rubio era protagonista. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, abrazos y caricias se les mostraban tan nítidas que se sonrojó un poco. Y, ante tales relatos de su felicidad, nació la esperanza.

_No iba dejar que él muriese._

Y se aferró de aquella ilusión.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito la trajo de nuevo a la realidad...

Kakashi tomaba con fuerza la muñeca de su mano izquierda con la de su derecha. En el suelo estaban tirados los maderos de leña y la cacerola se hallaba volcada, desparramando todo su contenido.

En un parpadeo, la de los ojos de luna se hallaba a su lado e intentaba ver la mano de Kakashi. Pero este se negaba he intentaba evadirla, levantándose y cayendo a los pocos pasos. Gemía de dolor he intentaba mitigar algunos gritos mudos. Alargó su palma zurda y la mantuvo así, incapaz de tocársela más.

Hinata pudo ver que la mano del albino se hallaba rígida y sus dedos se encorvaban en garfios anormales, muy separados de sí.

Tragó saliva y susurró:

-Byakugan...

Un suave resplandor inundó el lugar, cristalizando sus pupilas de luna. Su vista se tornó azulada y buscó algún punto clave en el dolor de su anfitrión. Lo halló en unos extraños ríos negros que recorrían su brazo. Palpó con suavidad y presionó sitios exactos que fueron deshaciendo los ríos de la muñeca y de los brazos, dejando que otros blancos los recorriesen.

Kakashi entreabrió su ojo visible y miró con pasmo cómo su invitada sanaba lo que él creía incurable. Una enfermedad esporádica pero punzante que le otorgaba un gran dolor por una maldición...

Hinata siguió con la vista los últimos ríos negros y encontró con horror que todos nacían del ojo izquierdo del albino, ese que mantenía cubierto por la banda, y que con sus ojos de luna se mostraba un gran agujero oscuro que amenazaba con tomar todo el cuerpo del que era residente.

Intentó tocarlo pero su mano fue retenida a unos cuantos centímetros por la diestra del otro.

-No lo hagas... (Jadeó Kakashi) Muchos los han intentado y han perecido los peores dolores

La soltó con suavidad y se irguió con esfuerzo, caminó a tropezando hasta una silla y se sentó en ella, dejando apoyado su brazo enfermo en la mesa.

Hinata quitó su vista azulada y tornó sus ojos a un limpio luminar de luna. Siguió a Kakashi y se sentó en la silla de enfrente, mirando con alegría la mano que había liberado de esa oscuridad se mantenía sana y con movimientos normales que ni el propio Kakashi se creía.

-Explicar esto... (Comenzó Kakashi) es algo muy difícil y... costaría creerlo. Pero me acabas de sanar y te debo una explicación...

-No se preocupe, usted no me debe nada, con su hospitalidad me basta

El albino quitó la tela que le cubría el rostro y la banda del ojo izquierdo. Su cara daba la apariencia de un joven esbelto que pasaba por sus treinta y tanto años pero con la cicatriz que partía su ojo enfermo y cerrado le daba unos retazos de angustia y de dolor, una madurez y humildad que se forjó con el sufrimiento.

-Te lo debo por el bien que me has hecho (Continuó Kakashi), y que al menos, pudo detener por un tiempo esta maldición que me congoja... Mas, podría ser tan extraña como esa luz que tiene tus ojos... ¡Oh, que daría mi padre por verlos! Pero ya no es tiempo de hablar de eso

"Déjame empezar con mis primeros años de soldado de Konoha, un caballero encomendado a pedir tributos e investigar de posibles traiciones al rey... Una vida aventurera y bien remunerada hasta que mis viajes me llevaron a un templo abandonado en donde se suponía que habría una reunión de traición. Me escabullí como pude entre las paredes y pasillos y, silenciosamente, presencié un grupo de encapuchados que se reunía en círculo ante un hombre pálido y de trazos de reptiles que hablaba en una extraña lengua bífida mientras que rozaba la cabeza de una mujer que estaba dentro de un círculo de dibujos brillantes y extravagantes. Esta se hallaba somnolienta, caída en un estado de trance del que despertó con brusquedad. Horrorizada supo ella que estaba en pleno hechizo de quizás qué y que era ella la principal pieza para realizarla y que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Tironeó de la mano cenicienta de la que no se apartó ni un centímetro de su cabeza, mientras era encerrada en una luz violácea que encerraba sus gritos en pequeños quejidos. Sin poder soportar más, salí de mi escondite y me acerqué corriendo con la sorpresa de mi favor para rescatarla. Sin embargo, El mismo hombre que la había encerrado en un conjuro, me atrapó con su mano extendida en un maleficio que me detuvo en plena carrera y que me hizo perder el control de mí y pesar como plomo mi cuerpo. En el suelo, un sueño inusual me intentó dominar. Aunque fui más fuerte logrando abrir mis párpados, no tuve control de mis brazos ni piernas y sólo pude presenciar impotente al espectáculo grotesco que se me presentaba."

"Vi como la chica era evaporada por pequeños lucilos negros que se entrechocaban y se incrustaban en su cuerpo. Había dejado de gritar y su cuerpo cayó inerte, con convulsiones que se iban apagando a cada latido de su corazón. Haciendo fuerzas de mis últimos alientos, le atrapé su brazo. Su maleficio violeta se escapó de su ser y se incrustó en mi ojo izquierdo, cegándomelo. Pero no me dejé doblegar y la acerqué hacia a mí con mayor insistencia."

-"Resultaste ser más interesante de lo que creía... Veamos que hará ahora mi pequeño experimento"

"Sin que pudiese responder algo a ese brujo, mi ojo estalló de dolor y me quitó la conciencia"

Suspiró.

-¡Hey, Kakashi! ¿Qué estás contando ahora?

Una mujer de cabello corto y malva oscuro apareció con estruendo en la cabaña. Con pasos firmes hizo zozobrar su túnica que se holgaba entre sus piernas hasta aproximarse en la mesa y apoyarse con fuerza sobre esta.

-¡¿Qué logras contando esa historia a una completa desconocida? (Gritó) ¿eh? (Sus ojos pardo claro se clavaron en los del albino) ¿Qué pretendes contándoselo a cuanto extraño traigas a la casa? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?

Estaba furiosa y no hacía nada por disimularlo.

Kakashi sólo atinó a sonreír tímidamente mientras se apresuraba a ocultar su ojo enfermo con su banda y su rostro, con la tela.

-Tranquila, tranquila... No es para tanto...

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? (La mujer estalló) SUPONGO QUE LE MOSTRASTE NADA

Sacó una pequeña daga y se la acercó peligrosamente.

-Tú sabes de lo que soy capaz

Kakashi sonrió exageradamente a Hinata mientras que levantaba las manos de forma inocente a la que le amenazaba.

-Lo sé y dije nada (Dijo) ¡Créeme, Anko!

Anko alejó un poco la daga para luego mirar de reojo a la huésped. Lo que vio la sorprendió y dejó lentamente el cuello del albino.

Jamás hubiera ella pensando que tendría vida para verlo con sus propios ojos...

-Tú...

Parpadeó varias veces y vio sin entender a su amigo quien le asintió con su cabeza. Esto le dio fuerzas y prosiguió:

-Tú... (Tragó saliva) eres... eres una elfa?

Reinó un gran silencio.

ooOoozoeooOoo

-Muévete, bruja

Sakura sentía con pesar como el hombre que más amaba en el mundo la tironeaba con crueldad a un lugar que ella desconocía.

Estaba completamente a su merced.

Pero Sasuke no se compadecía y aprovechó la oportunidad que le otorgaba el destino.

"Me la pagarás, bruja maldita", pensó.


	23. Demonio

23. Demonio

El pecho lo llevaba oprimido en un grito ahogado que oprimía su corazón. A cada paso, un nuevo golpe que derribaba cuantos latidos había dado por aquel hombre que ahora la hacía andar a trompicones con una cadena como collar en sus manos.

Como si fuera un perro o peor…

Una bruja.

Intentó ver algo de compasión en la fuerte espalda de ese hombre de cabello azabache, mas, el orgullo con que se erguía y la prepotencia de su porte, desechaban todo ilusión de humildad que pudiese arraigar en su alma.

"¿Cómo puedo amar un hombre así?" pensó Sakura.

Pero su captor hacía como si la cadena que llevaba en las manos atrapaba a un animal y no a una persona, forcejeándola con placer. Con un gusto que muchas veces derribó a su cautiva y que le "ayudaba" a levantar con tirones más fuertes que los anteriores.

Sentía un escozor entre sus muñecas pero no se quejó. Sabía que sería en vano hacerlo y que él no la escucharía, sino que más fuertes serían los forcejeos para con ella y ya no deseaba el dolor que hería sus pies por el sobreesfuerzo de haber dejado muy atrás el único lugar que había considerado como su hogar.

Siguieron esa penosa marcha que le atrajo una desilusión que era muchísimo más hiriente que todos esos malo tratos que le propinaba ese hombre que más parecía un demonio que un ser humano. Una desilusión que ya había borrado toda esperanza de encontrar amor o, inclusive, un poco de amistad.

La desilusión de que nunca la iba a amar.

Y sin vida que pudiese motivar su corazón, seguía andando por inercia con pasos torpes, sin importarle si caía o no. Se sentía muerta, un verdadero estropajo, tan inservible que un perro merecía más consideración que ella misma, una basura que siempre halló desprecio en vez de consideración, algo de cariño y preocupación.

Tanto para nada, seguir para nada, amar para nada.

¡Vivir para nada!

Y ese demonio negro que la llevaba a quien sabe dónde por simple crueldad. ¿Debía amar a alguien, o mejor dicho, a algo como eso? ¡Desprovisto de cualquier emoción humana! Un estúpido demonio que sólo merecía odio, no su amor. ¡Sí, sólo eso! Ya no más amor o cariño, sólo odio y rencor pues sólo se merece eso.

Nada más.

Negó sus dolores e irguió su cuerpo con decisión. No más humillación. Si la mataba ¡Adelante! Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla sufrir, ya no.

Y avanzó estoicamente con una mirada de soslayo de unos ojos negros que refulgían de la más pura ira que en años pudo haber sentido.

"Me las pagarás maldita bruja" pensó Sasuke "Tú y tus sortilegios morirán… ¡Contigo!"

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Esa pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa y agachó sus ojos de luna. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado en no oír esa palabra y en ser considerada como una más. Pero sabía que era imposible a sabiendas de que su sangre no se lo permitiría. Más aún, mantener una relación con un humano.

"Naruto"

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Abrió su boca para una respuesta cuando, de pronto, la puerta que daba al exterior se abrió con estrépito y un monje de túnica aceitunada, cabello negro corto y de cejas tupidas apareció con una mirada de odio hacia el dueño del hogar.

-¡KAKASHIIIIIIIII! (Gritó) ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS DONADO LOS DIEZMOS?

El interpelado dejó toda expresión y dio una mirada de reojo Anko, quien tomó la mano de Hinata y salieron presurosas hacia una de las puertas continuas. El monje se dio cuenta.

-¿ACASO TE DA VERGÜENZA ADMITIRLO ANTE ESAS DAMAS? ¡NO TIENES ESCRÚPULOS!

Kakashi suspiró para sus adentros.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no creo en Dios

-¡PAGANO!

El monje puso una pose de lucha y provocó el albino. Este rio de lado y adoptó una posición similar. Después de todo, Gai de Maito nunca iba a cambiar…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Ese cura anormal ¿Cuando se cansará de una vez de retar a Kakashi?

Hinata veía como Anko refunfuñaba ante ese insólito invitado. No tenía ni idea dónde la llevaba y prefirió callar ante una explosión repentina de aquella chica. La siguió hasta una choza que estaba muy cerca del establo y esperó nerviosa en el umbral.

-¿A qué esperas? (La increpó Anko) Tenemos un largo viaje por hacer antes que nos pille ese cura loco.

Hinata entró y se quedó unos pasos dentro del hogar mirando con gracia los ágiles movimientos que la de ojos pardos hacia, revolviendo de aquí para allá sus cosas.

-Aquí están. Toma y vístete (Le lanzó unas prendas a la de los ojos de luna quien los recibió en el aire) Vamos… No podemos ir si tú estás con una facha para un baile de la nobleza

Y sonrió burlona.

Hinata se sonrojó y reconoció que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse después de esa larga noche. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Se sonrojó muchísimo más.

Y para quitar todos los pensamientos y las emociones que le caerían como una avalancha, le hizo caso a Anko y se puso las ropas que le había dado.

-Ahora, chica lista (Dijo la de pelo malva) es hora de que te encuentres con los de tu sangre

Hinata abrió sus ojos de golpe.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo estaba en esa dichosa celda. En aquellos ladrillos mugrientos con suerte podían captar la luz de las antorchas y todo lo que era comida y agua se lo daban a deshoras y el engullía todo eso sin detenerse a pensar qué era.

La visita de Shino le había hecho decir ciertas cosas, que probablemente, no se había demorado a aceptar y aquella confesión se lo había llevado ese lord como único testigo.

Ahora ya no podría negarlo porque era verdad.

Él… _la amaba._

Y desde allí pudo dar como respuesta a todas las locuras que había hecho por ella. Tantas y tantas que sólo las daba por un cariño de amistad y sincero aprecio.

"Pero, a mis amigas nunca las había besado" pensó

Lo que hizo ruborizarse un poco y recordar con ternura aquellos ojos de luna que siempre le sonreían, pero que, ante esa puerta que los separó para quién sabe cuánto tiempo, estaban tristes y desesperados. Le dolió en alma haberle pedido que se marchara pero le hubiese dolido muchísimo más si la hubiesen atrapado y quemado en la hoguera por tonterías de credos.

No le importaba sufrir porque al final ella estaba en libertad, como siempre debió ser…

Y sonrió después de mucho tiempo.

La puerta de su prisión se abrió con lentitud, dejando a la vista al hombre que jamás en su vida hubiese querido volver a ver.

-¡Vete de aquí! (Gritó)

Sai no le hizo caso y abrió un pergamino, con voz neutra y sin tomarle en cuenta los insultos del rubio, leyó en voz alta:

-Sir Naruto, por el poder que me confiere su realeza, el rey Danzo. Yo, Sai os llevaré ante un juzgado que decidirá si vuestros actos han sido en su sano juicio o en extrema locura y una posible condena que os propicie vuestra sensatez

Cerró el pergamino.

Naruto vociferó:

-¡Ese estúpido de Danzo no puede mandarme! ¡EL NO ES EL REY…!

Y sin dejarlo hablar más, un garrotazo recibió en pleno rostro, durmiéndolo.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Llegaron a un hostal con un pequeño gallinero en un costado. Una mujer de cabello negro y largo, de ojos y labios carmesí, con un estado de embarazo medio los recibió. Con una sonrisa melancólica les comunicó que sólo quedaba una habitación disponible sólo para uno de los dos a lo que el moreno le contesta:

-Tiene un gallinero ¿no? (La mujer de ojos carmesí asintió) Déjele a esta dormir allí y yo ocuparé la habitación. Pagaré todos los gastos necesarios

La mujer iba hablar pero el otro se fue hasta su prisionera y la empujó hasta el gallinero, le quitó los grilletes y la lanzó dentro sin importarle si se lastimó o no.

Pero, lo que más le impresionó, fue su mirada de odio y no de sufrimiento que le propinó con sus ojos de prado.

"Estúpida bruja" pensó.

Volvió al hostal y dejó un bolsito con monedas en la recepción.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación?

La mujer le entregó un pequeño papelito con los datos, sin dejarle de mirar con preocupación. Él lo tomó sin más y caminó a largos trancos a su habitación. Se despojó de su armadura negra y se lanzó a la cama, durmiéndose al rato.

"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Crees que me lo merezco?"

Una voz habló con resentimiento en su mente.

Él frunció los labios.

-Eso y mucho más después de todo lo que me hiciste (Habló impaciente)

"Yo… no te he hecho nada y lo sabes"

-'¡No me vengas con mentiras! ¡Por tu culpa murió mi familia! ¡BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!

Sakura avanzó hasta él y se plantó delante, clavándole sus ojos.

-Eres un verdadero demonio (Escupió ella), una sabandija que me culpa por algo que jamás hice, cegado por la venganza y la ira ¡Un asqueroso y cobarde que sólo se revuelca en su maldito estiércol!

La tomó por los brazos y la zamarreó.

-¿Acaso…? (Se le quebró la voz) ¿Acaso sabes todo el dolor que pasé? Toda esa tristeza al encontrar un día a tus padres muertos ¿Lo sabes? ¿No puede caber en tu cabeza endemoniada que me has maldecido la vida?

Y unas lágrimas de rabia salieron de los pozos oscuros de sus ojos.

Ella no se intimidó,

-Algún día (Ella habló lentamente), te darás cuenta todo el daño que me hiciste y te arrepentirás…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de golpe y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Había sido un sueño.

Pero no cualquier sueño…

Salió del hostal y una noche de estrellas frías lo recibió. Abrió el gallinero y quedó de pie enfrentando los ojos de ella.

Ella se levantó y mantuvo esos negros que tanto odiaba.

Los ojos de un demonio.


End file.
